


Intertwining Colours

by OrganOfFlames



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby finds a love note on Weiss' bedside table which could mean..? This is a completed RWBY fanfic to do with love, action, lemons and more!<br/>My first story I began on the 29th of Oct, 2013 and finished 28th of July, 2014. Originally on ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reading Notes and Books

**Author's Note:  Looking back at these chapters, they are much shorter than ones later on, so if you hate stories with chapters less than 1,500 words or so, keep going because the chapters get longer.**

Ruby sat alone in team RWBY's room, procrastinating from studying. She didn't know where anyone else was, but she was lonely. Ruby glanced around the room, across Blake's books, Yang's many tank tops lying on the floor and Weiss' study notes in a neat pile until she found a different kind of note, one with lipstick on it. This peaked Ruby's interest. She leaped off of her bed and ripped the note from Weiss' notes pile. Unravelling it became a chore with how many times it had been folded. She began reading it with a smirk on her face.

'Dear Ruby,

I know we're close, but I want to be even closer. Please don't think I'm weird, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, but more than a friend, I LOVE you.

Love -'

It ended without a name, but Ruby knew who it was considering it was in Weiss' note pile. Ruby blushed, but she had never thought Weiss would think of her like that or even that she was lesbian. Ruby placed the note back where she found it and jumped back onto her bed. Ruby pondered how she should feel about her discovery.

Weiss was in the library of Beacon, checking out some study books along with Blake who was checking out some reading books. The library was a huge room floored with white tiles which reflected a glossy image. Giant windows with Beacon banners flapping in the wind to the sides of them. The library – like many places in Beacon Academy – was well organised and treated with care and respect.

"What have you got there Blake?" Weiss asked politely eyeing up the books Blake had tucked away under her arm.

"Just some books to read, nothing much" Blake said without much emotion. She slide the books further through her arm so Weiss couldn't read what they were called.

"I meant what are the names of the books" Weiss rolled her eyes. She moved around Blake to see the books which Blake now plastered to her chest with the titles facing her.

"Oh, umm, Chronicles of Mistress Clower, Forest Hunt and Ninjas of-" Blake suddenly halted.

"Ninjas of what?" Weiss smirked with a slight giggle appearing.

"Ninjas of, uh, Blood" Blake stuttered. She looked around to see if anyone heard their conversation.

"Sure, that's it" Weiss laughed while leaving the counter. She waited for Blake to finish checking out her books and then they walked down the corridor together. The corridors were held up by massive pillars and the walls were lined with artwork and doors. Beacon Academy always seemed to have a bright mood to it.

"Blake, do you like anyone?" Weiss asked. Blake's eyes widened and she refused to look at Weiss.

"What? Why are you asking me this?" Blake asked back in shock. Weiss nudged Blake. "I mean, I do, but why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your friend silly" Weiss chuckled whilst starring at Blake. They walked a few more steps in silence.

"I thought you didn't care about this sort of stuff Weiss, you know, you're always so focused on your studies" Blake stated. An awkward feeling enveloped Weiss.

"It's just because I think I'm having feelings for someone"

"Who?" Blake asked quickly. Weiss was surprised by how quick she spoke.

"Well, its R-" Weiss stopped when Yang run up behind them.

"Hiya, what ya guys talking about?" Yang smiled. Both Blake and Weiss starred to the ground awkwardly. "Oh, I see, you guys are leaving me out of the conversation." Blake was about to speak up when Yang continued. "Or you guys are talking about me behind my back!"

"No, I swear we're not" Blake stated. Yang gave her a quizzical look.

"Then what are you two talking about?" Yang asked firmly, slamming her hands on their shoulders.

"Well, um" Blake began, but didn't know what say. She stared at Weiss for help.

"We are talking about Professor Port and his lecture yesterday" Weiss spoke up with a fake smile.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so" Yang laughed. Both Blake and Weiss sighed in relief. "That was the worst lecture yet!" Yang continued while using over-exaggerating expressions.

"Wait, when is our next lecture?" Blake asked Weiss suddenly.

"It's in, five minutes ago!" Weiss shrieked and took off running. Blake followed alongside Yang down the corridor.


	2. Waiting for the Question

"Yang, Weiss and Blake take your seats and stay back after class." Professor Oobleck requested. Weiss frowned and sat down with her arms crossed. Yang jumped onto her seat next to Ruby and Blake slouched down on her seat and tuned her ears into Bartholomew's blabbering. The classroom was filled with people who were either very enthusiastic to learn or wanted to sleep the day away. Bartholomew Oobleck zoomed around his desk teaching those who were able to hear his fast speech.

Ruby turned to Yang who was playing with her pencil and asked "Why are you guys so late?'

Yang replied "I wouldn't call five minutes SO late. But we were just walking slowly while talking, that's all."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for leaving me after Professor Port's lecture. Where did you go then?" Ruby questioned angrily.

"Had to go to the bathroom." Yang smiled.

"So why didn't you come back!" Ruby started getting annoyed which made her voice louder.

"Ruby, you're staying back as well. Now can I please keep going?" Oobleck glared from beyond his glasses.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." Ruby frowned. Ruby fiddled with her pen, she still had the love letter on her mind. She glanced over at Weiss who was busy taking down notes from Oobleck. Ruby rested her face on the desk still starring at Weiss. 'How could she love me?' Ruby thought. 'She hated me a few weeks ago!'

"Thank you all, class dismissed except for Team RWBY." Bartholomew Oobleck said rapidly before taking a sip of his coffee.

After everyone left Oobleck sat down on his desk and put down his coffee cup that he loved so much. "Why were you three late?"

"We were studying and lost track of time." Weiss lied perfectly.

Oobleck gave Weiss a critical look and turned to Ruby. "Now Ruby, why do you come to this academy, just to talk?"

Ruby looked down at her shoes and frowned "I'm sorry Sir, won't happen again."

"I don't believe that for a second." Oobleck sighed. Weiss laughed at this which returned Ruby's mind to the note she found. "You four can leave, but I want an essay on what I talked about this lesson by next lesson, good luck, you'll need it." Oobleck picked his cup up, took the final sip and bolted out the door before any of them could even stand up.

Blake left, with Weiss following. Yang and Ruby slowly walked together. "Yang, I've got something I need to talk to something about." Ruby said while looking away to make what she was about to say less awkward. "I think Weiss loves me." Ruby scanned the corridor carefully, making sure no one heard her but Yang.

Yang froze for a second. "What makes you say that Ruby?"

"I found a note on her desk addressed to me and it said that she loved me. What should I do?" Ruby asked while tugging on her dress awkwardly.

"Well, I, um. I would leave it until she gave it to you or until she tells you in person. It might not be from Weiss, might even be a prank." Yang lectured.

"Oh right, sorry" Ruby said. "I'm going to go to the library before our next class. See you then."

They waved good-bye and went their separate ways.

"So who is it?" Blake asked almost like it was a life or death question.

"Who's what?" Weiss replied confused with the sudden question from Blake.

"Your love, what we were talking about before Yang showed up." Blake explained. Weiss squinted her eyes remembering back. "I remember that it started with an 'R'."

"That's right, it's R-" Weiss stopped herself, she began having second thoughts telling Blake. She didn't know if she could really trust Blake, but she decided to say it anyway.

"It's who?" Blake asked with her butt on the edge of her bed. She was very interested, almost too much.

"It's." Weiss gulped. "It's Ren."


	3. Blake's Love

The room grew silent as Blake tried to fathom Weiss loving Ren. The wind blew the curtains which brushed against Weiss' lamp. Weiss found herself rubbing her hands awkwardly. "If Nora finds out, she'll break your legs for sure!" Blake blurted out with her eyes as wide as they could get. Weiss lay back on her bed and thought about the situation she was in.

"Nora and Ren aren't dating." Weiss thought aloud.

"Yeah, but its common fact that she fancies him." Blake stated. Weiss frowned and rolled over on her bed. "I'll be back in a bit, I've got to talk to Ozpin."

"Alright." Weiss began to reach for her study notes to take her mind off of Ren when she knocked her lamp over which sent all her notes flying across the room. In a panic, she scooped up all the paper she could in one swoop. About to go grab some more paper, something caught her eye. Someone kissed one of her notes. She curiously opened it and began to read. As she read more, her eyes widened. Weiss jumped in fright when the door to her room opened.

"Hey there Weiss, where's Blake?" Yang asked. Weiss was trying to catch her breath and hiding the note behind her back. She wasn't sure if she should show Yang a love letter to her sister, but Yang might be able to help her find out who wrote it.

"She said she wanted to talk to Ozpin." Weiss finally said after her long thought process.

"I wonder what that's about. Anyway, what ya got there?" Yang smiled cheerfully. Weiss noticed that she always seemed to be smiling. Weiss took the note from behind her back and showed it to her.

"I found this in my study notes, but I didn't write it. I think I have a clear idea of who did though." Weiss stated. Yang read carefully and looked up at Weiss.

"Who do you think wrote this?" Yang asked slightly tilting her head to one side.

"Blake. She told me she liked someone but quickly turned it towards who I liked. She was avoiding the question!" Weiss smirked with her hand placed on her chin. Weiss felt like she solved one of the world wonders.

Yang smiled and said "Well, if she likes her, it's her business. Perhaps that's why she isn't her right now." Yang winked and jumped onto her bed. She pulled out her scroll and started checking her timetable for tomorrow's classes.

"You're right, I'm going to go find them." Weiss grinned evilly. Yang put her scroll down and starred out the window, watching the time go by.

Blake raised her hand and knocked on the door in front of her. "Who is it?" A girl sang from the other side of the door. When the door opened Blake was greeted by Nora. "Oh hey Blake, what are you doing?"

"Hey Nora, I need to speak with Ren." Blake spoke softly.

"Ren, Blake wants to talk to you!" Nora yelled. Ren walked up to the door and stepped outside into the corridor next to Blake.

"Nora, I want to talk to Ren in private." Blake sighed. Without a word, Nora slammed the door shut. "Isn't she full of energy!" Blake said sarcastically.

"So what's this about?" Ren inquired.

Blake looked up and down the corridor before answering to make sure no one was near. "I want to know who you like." Blake demanded. As much as she found this awkward and rude, she wanted to help her friend out.

Ren was shocked by this sudden question. "Why do you ask?" Ren was always fairly calm, even during battle, but this surprised him.

"Who do you like?" Blake said firmly. She wanted an answer.

"I haven't really thought about it too much." Ren said casually. "Now, why did you ask?"

"Weiss." Blake smiled and winked at Ren. She then walked away from Team JNPR's room. Blake thought to herself 'That'll give him something to think about.'

"Weiss? Does she? What?" Ren questioned to Blake who was still walking down the hall. He stepped back into his room and shut the door behind him. He didn't know what she meant. Does Weiss like him… He didn't know.

"What was that about, Renny?" Nora smiled ear to ear. Ren starred at her and her smile, which made him smile. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Nothing Nora, nothing." Ren sighed. He put his back to rest on his bed and starred at the ceiling. Ren grabbed his Jade Dragons and spun them around on his fingers while he thought.

Blake began walking back to her room when she saw a white blur coming at her which stopped right in front of her. "I discovered who you like!" Weiss yelled aloud which caused people to stare at them. Blake blushed and covered Weiss' mouth with her hand.

Blake then whispered "How did you find out?"

Blake removed her had so Weiss could reply. "Yang and I found out!" Weiss smirked. "So when are you asking her out?"

"Soon probably, but I want to get to know her better." Blake replied blushing more than ever. Blake's normal causal actions now were replaced by awkward, shy motions.

"You should do soon or else someone will take her from you! She is rather cute!" Weiss smiled and took off towards her room.


	4. Yelling in Total Confusion

Weiss burst into the room with Blake following close behind. Ruby was sitting next to Yang chatting away until the door opened. "Perfect!" Weiss grinned. "Ruby, Blake has something to ask you." Weiss was very excited, unusually so.

"Huh? I do?" Blake said confused. Weiss shook her head and looked towards Ruby.

"Fine, if you're not going to ask her, I'll do it for you!" Weiss smiled. "Ruby, Blake wants to go out with you." Blake and Ruby both froze still and Yang's jaw dropped. The silence in the room made all feel uncomfortable. The wind calmed and everything felt still until Blake interrupted the silence.

"No, sorry, but I don't." Blake panicked. She turned to look at Weiss. "Where in Grimm's name did you get that idea from?" Blake had basically begun yelling. Weiss started to have tears form in the corners of her eyes from Blake's yelling.

"I'm sorry, I thought that's who you liked…" Weiss said softly, holding back tears. Ruby sat silent on Yang's bed with Yang's arm around her. "We found a note addressed to Ruby, a love note. Yang and I thought it must be you."

"Wait, so you didn't write it Weiss?" Ruby said completely confused. Thoughts were racing through Ruby's mind. Weiss had just asked her out for Blake, but Blake didn't like her and Weiss didn't write the letter. Ruby's head started hurting.

"No, I didn't. When did you find it?" Weiss asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"I found it this morning, before Oobleck's class, on your desk." Ruby told Weiss.

"I found it on my desk too, but I can assure you, it isn't mine and apparently it isn't Blake's either." Weiss said while in thought. Blake nodded and sat down along with Weiss.

Ruby got up and turned to Yang. "I guess you were right Yang, it was just a prank…" Ruby walked out of the room. Yang got up and chased her into the corridor.

"Ruby, I've got something to show you, but it won't be ready until tomorrow at the earliest. I hope you'll like it." Yang smiled trying to cheer the feeling glum Ruby. Ruby looked up to her sister and smiled along with her. Ruby was glad she had someone as great as her in her life to bring some light in. "Anyway Ruby, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take Crescent Rose out for a spin." Ruby replied. Yang knew this would be the answer.

"Well, we have combat training with Ms. Goody Witch tomorrow morning. Be ready!" Yang informed her. Ruby giggled slightly at the nickname Yang gave to Professor Goodwitch and waved goodbye to her.

Crescent Rose was Ruby's beloved scythe that doubled as a sniper rifle. She liked spending time with it more than with people. Ruby entered the Training hall were students of Beacon could train to pass the time. The hall had rows of targets for ranged attacks and a range of dummies that students who use close quarters could attack which came in different sizes, all shaped like creatures of Grimm. The hall was very long and wide for those who need space to perform their attacks, like Ruby. Unlike the rest of the school, the lighting in the hall was terrible and made students feel insecure and feeble. A figure appeared behind Ruby, which she reacted by swinging Crescent Rose around and pointing it at the person.

"Woah, hold it there Ruby, it's me, Velvet!" Velvet exclaimed, holding her hands out. Velvet is a Faunus who generally didn't talk to people for that exact reason, people didn't like Faunus' for being 'freaks', but people who have an open mind, can see that they're just normal people. Ruby in fact, liked Faunus' and was glad to see Velvet.

"Sorry Velvet, I didn't know it was you!" Ruby explained cheerfully. She had been in the training room for less than a minute and had already forgotten about the awkwardness the note caused. "You here to train?"

"Nah, I'm here to see Professor Port. I heard he was in here." Velvet smiled. She appreciated Ruby for being a kind person. Velvet felt like there were so few these days.

"Alright then, see you later." Ruby waved and grab Crescent Rose with two hands once more. She aimed at one dummy that was set up far away. She pulled the trigger which sent her flying across the hall, she then swung her scythe around just in time to decapitate the head of the Beowolf dummy. It reminded Ruby of the time she was in the snowy forest against about one hundred of them.

"That was incredible Ruby!" Velvet cheered from the sideline. Ruby gave her a winning smile and within a second, became completely focused once more. She then positioned herself to attack a big Ursa dummy. She launched herself upwards with one shot, she then pushed herself from the air towards the Ursa dummy. Speed was Ruby's speciality and with that speed she flew over the dummies head, but Crescent Rose sliced through the Ursa's neck. Expecting another applaud, she looked over to Velvet who was currently in a conversation with Blake. Ruby was so focused on training that she didn't notice Blake enter. She wasn't sure whether to go over to them or leave them be to avoid any more awkward situations. She chose to give Crescent Rose another kill. Aiming for three beowolf dummies she rocketed off towards them. She shot one through the chest, sliced one through the waist and diced the last one into pieces the size of plates. Ruby was thoroughly enjoying herself as she always did with Crescent Rose. "Bye Ruby!" Velvet called out from the other end of the hall. She was leaving with Blake so Ruby waved them both goodbye and decided to start shooting targets to improve her accuracy.

Weiss was the only left in Team RWBY's room. The room still had an uncomfortable aura haunting it. Weiss was writing the essay Oobleck had requested they do for punishment when she heard a knock at the door. Weiss came to the conclusion it wasn't Ruby or Yang since they always barge in, Blake was the only one with courtesy. Weiss jumped up to see through the eye hole on the door. Weiss panicked when she saw it was Lie Ren on the other side of the door. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't good at talking to people she fancied. The knock came again. Weiss reached for the handle and turned. She swung the door open and greeted Ren. "Oh hey Ren, didn't know you'd be behind the door!" Weiss croaked nervously.

"I could tell you were looking through the peep hole on the door." Ren smirked. Weiss quickly stuttered a nervous laugh. "Anyway I came to ask you something."

"What's that?" Weiss asked curiously. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"A little bird told me that you like me, is that true?" Ren asked hiding his facial expression behind his sleeve he was holding up pretending to wipe something from his eye. Weiss instantly knew Blake told him since she was the only person she told.

"Well, um, you see…" Weiss began but got choaked up. Ren brought out two cards and held them in front of her. One said 'Yes' and the other said 'No'.

"I thought this may be hard, so I made these to make things easier." Ren smiled. Weiss lifted her arm up and grabbed one card, the card that said 'No'. Ren seemed disappointed until she grabbed it with both hands and tore it apart. She then pointed to the 'Yes' card. Ren's frown immediately turn into a smile. "So I suppose I have to ask you the next bit." Ren grinned. "Weiss, will you be my girlfriend." Weiss was speechless, she frantically nodded until she started to get a headache. Ren hugged her from the waist, picked her up and spun her around in excitement. He gently let her down and gave her the kiss of her life. It was rough enough to be a males kiss, but soft enough to embrace. She felt herself getting light headed and almost fell over. Ren separated from her lips. "You are an excellent kisser Weiss!" He said out of breath. All Weiss did was hug him as tight as she could.


	5. Judging Eyes

The next morning, Ruby woke up earlier then everyone else. She looked over to Blake and Yang who were sleeping the bunk beds opposite hers. They were still sleeping like babies along with Weiss who had a smile Ruby didn't know Weiss could create. She slowly crept from her bed to the bathroom door in their room with her fighting clothes tucked under her arm. Placing them on the basin, she peered into the mirror. She washed her face followed by her taking her pajama top off. She grabbed her bra and lifted it to her chest. As she was doing this, the door ripped open. Yang was on the other side. Ruby shrieked, but calmed down as soon as she saw who it was. "Sorry Ruby, the door was unlocked so I thought you had left to train or something." Yang apologised and shut the door. Ruby looked back into the mirror and noticed her rose red cheeks.

Ruby's shriek had woken Blake up, but Weiss was still fast asleep like a rock. "What was that?" Blake asked still half asleep. Her hair was sticking up in every direction and her eyes were almost shut.

"Oh, nothing!" Yang laughed to hide her embarrassment.

Blake glared at her. "You walked in on Ruby didn't you." Yang awkwardly nodded which made Blake laugh. "Anyway, we have combat training in one hour. Better get ready." Yang nodded once more. Weiss woke with a stretch and a yawn.

"Good morning Team RWBY!" Weiss cheered. Blake and Yang both starred at her because of her unusual behaviour.

"Why are you so happy?" Yang asked bluntly. Blake smirked.

"I know why. It's Ren isn't it?" Blake grinned since she already knew the answer.

"Yes, it is!" Weiss exclaimed with her hands in the air. Ruby came out of the bathroom when this was being said.

"What is it?" Ruby said confused while tugging on her skirt to make it sit right.

"Lie Ren and I are happily in a relationship!" Weiss squealed with happiness.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss. "But I thought Nora was dating him?" Weiss replied with a 'No' and waltzed into the bathroom before Yang or Blake could get up. Ruby sat on her bed a glanced at the time. "We still have one hour!" Ruby frowned. "I was hoping I could use Crescent Rose sooner than that!"

"You'll get to use her soon enough, just be patient." Yang rolled her eyes. Ruby starred outside the window, watching two people spar in the courtyard. One was Pyrrha and the other was Jaune both from Team JNPR. Jaune could use with some help so that'll be why Pyrrha's helping him. Weiss burst out of the bathroom and fled out the door shouting something about Ren. Blake and Yang locked eyes and both sprinted for the bathroom. Yang was closer and got in first, closing the door before Blake could reach her. Blake frowned and sat back down on her bed. Ruby was still watching the two people spar outside and made a decision.

"I'm going to get Crescent Rose and polish her, I'll see you in class." Ruby smiled before dashing out the door. Blake was left in the room with only Yang in the bathroom. She began to hum to herself until she noticed a piece of paper pointing out from the bed above hers. She slipped it out from the pillow it was resting in and began reading:

'Okay, you'll definitely think I'm weird, but it's something I can't help myself. I've honestly tried to stop this, but you're always on my mind at some point in the day. I'm sorry if you find this upsetting, but as I previously mentioned, I can't help it.'

Blake finished reading and understood perfectly. She placed the note back to where she found it and sat back onto her bed just as the bathroom door opened. Yang came out in her usual tank top and smile. "Bathrooms free!" Yang cheered.

"Yang, I've noticed something." Blake began.

"What's that Blake?" Yang pondered.

"Everyone's talking about who likes who and no one has asked you! So, who do you like Yang?" Blake asked whilst smirking.

"I'm really not looking at any boys right now." Yang smiled. Blake caught her keyword in the sentence, 'boys'.

"What about girls?" Blake questioned. Yang froze and thoughts raced through her head. She looked at the piece of paper in her pillow. She could tell it had moved.

"You know don't you." Yang said softly and looked to her feet.

"You fancy your sister!" Blake accused.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that! Anyway, she's my step-sister so it's not that weird." Yang tried to explain.

"So, the first note was you as well!" Blake said, putting the pieces together. Yang nodded while frowning.

"Do you think I'm weird?" Yang sobbed. Blake didn't like seeing Yang unhappy which gave Blake her answer.

"Not at all, whatever makes you happy, makes you happy and if being in a relationship with her will make you happy, then that's great! But why write notes to her?" Blake asked smiling.

"I was never going to give them to her, it was just to stop me from doing something drastic. When Weiss was stacking her notes, it must have gotten caught up in them or something." Yang explained. Blake understood and entered the bathroom. "Where is Ruby?" Yang called to Blake through the door.

"She went to 'hang out' with Crescent Rose." Blake responded. Yang sighed, but a happy sigh and left to find her.


	6. Noteworthy

Team RWBY and JNPR stood in a line waiting for Professor Goodwitch to greet them and give them their task for the lesson in the combat hall which didn't have dummies and targets like the training hall, instead it was set up with a fighting ring. Ruby was at one end of the line, hugging Crescent Rose, Yang stood next to her with Blake on her side. Weiss was pushing herself on Lie Ren who was the first person in Team JNPR's line. Nora stood next to him angrily with Pyrrha and Jaune talking to each other at the end of the line. Glynda stood on a pedestal and spoke up. "Good morning teams, glad all of you have shown up!" Everyone stood to attention. "Today we'll be in both the combat hall and the training hall. Team RWBY, you'll be in the combat hall first so Team JNPR, I'll escort you to the training hall." She leaped off her pedestal and landed gently in front of them. "Follow me." She spoke firmly. Jaune and Pyrrha were following right behind Goodwitch, but Nora was having to drag Ren away from Weiss. This was torture to Nora. She loved Ren a lot longer than Weiss had, but Ren still went with Weiss. When Ren told her, she cried for the first time in five years.

Team RWBY waited for Goodwitch to come back. "Alright RWBY, let's get to business. Your objective is to kill a Boarbatusk that has been assigned to you as fast as you can. This will influence part of your grade in this class. Get into your lanes." Ruby chose the lane to the far left, Weiss chose the one next to Ruby and Yang chose the one on the right. "Ready?" Ruby armed herself with Crescent Rose, Weiss was holding Myrtenaster which is her rapier that uses a force called dust to perform various attacks. Blake stood in a fighting stance with her Gambol Shroud, a blade connected to a chain and Yang began wielding dual ranged shot gauntlets she called Ember Ceilca. "Go!" Professor Goodwitch announced. All four of them knew the Boarbatusks weak point, the stomach. Ruby swung Crescent Rose and uppercut her enemy in the jaw sending flying onto it's back, Ruby then jumped into the air, shot herself across the room and sliced through its stomach. Weiss was trying to knock the Boarbatusk over, but was distracted by thoughts of her boyfriend. She created a red glyph which repulsed the Boarbatusk away and then used a light blue glyph which froze the Boarbatusk solid. She followed this attack by using violet dust to bring her weapon across the Boarbatusks belly with a strong slash. Weiss had taken the longest time of 20 seconds followed by Yang with 10 seconds. Ruby was the fastest with 5 seconds and Blake wasn't too far behind with 7 seconds.

"Good work Team RWBY, you did well, except I expected someone to be faster." Glynda said while looking at Weiss. "You'll be switching with Team JNPR, go tell them to come here." She motioned to the door.

Weiss sat down inside the training hall and began sulking. Ruby sat down beside her and placed a hand onto her shoulder. Blake and Yang had begun talking to Pyrrha and Nora, telling them to go to the combat hall. "Weiss, don't worry, 20 seconds isn't bad." Ruby smiled trying to cheer Weiss up. Weiss looked at her glumly.

"Ruby, it's not that it isn't bad, but I could've done so much better. I've let myself down by getting in a relationship. I swore to myself before I arrived here that I would focus on my studies and not get caught up in feelings." Weiss sighed and looked to the ground which start collecting her tears. Ren came over to them and hugged Weiss.

"What's wrong Angel?" Ren asked caringly. Weiss pushed him away and stormed out. "What did I do?" Ren questioned Ruby.

"She's just had a rough morning, she'll calm down." Ruby half smiled. Ren nodded and left with his team. Blake and Yang joined Ruby and they began talking.

"She was really off her game this morning." Yang pointed out. Blake and Ruby nodded.

"She told me it had something to do with Ren." Ruby frowned. They all cared for Weiss and wanted her to be happy and do well like you would with any friend. Yang looked over to Blake and gave her a slight nod. Blake smiled at her and pulled out Gambol Shroud.

"I'm going to practice." Blake spoke happily. Ruby got up from her seat and reached for Crescent Rose, but before she could grab it, Yang pushed her back on the seat.

"Ow, what was that for Yang?" Ruby said slightly annoyed. Yang sat down next to her and grabbed her hands.

"Ruby, I have to tell you something." Yang said with a straight face, no smile, but no frown. Ruby was worried that something happened to someone.

"Is it Uncle Crow?" Ruby worried. Yang shook her head which made Ruby sigh with relief.

"I love you." Yang blurted out.

Ruby laughed. "I know that silly!" Yang was taken aback by this.

"You do?" Yang exclaimed. Ruby continued laughing.

"And I love you too sister. Why did you sit me down to tell me this?" Ruby asked. Yang realised that Ruby thought she meant sibling love.

"Ruby, I don't mean sibling love. I know this is awkward and it's hard for me to say. I love you more than a sibling... I want to be with you." Yang spoke softly. Ruby wasn't ready for this.

"You, you do?" Ruby stuttered. Yang nodded.

"I know it's weird, but we aren't full siblings so it's sort of normal." Yang noted. Ruby's heart was racing.

"I didn't think you were lesbian!" Ruby mentioned. Blake was listening to all of this and smirked at this.

"Yes, I am. You might not be and I'll understand if you aren't." Yang said under her breath. Ruby stood up and backed away from Yang.

"I'm going to go for a walk. See you guys after class." Ruby said with a facial expression as plain as day. Ruby left the training hall leaving Yang and Blake together.

"That didn't go as you hoped, did it?" Blake asked. Yang was staring at the ground in the same fashion Weiss was.

"Not as I hoped, but better than I expected." Yang noted. Blake nodded and sat next to her. She put her arm around Yang. "Remember this morning when you asked me who I liked?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, who do you like?" Yang gave Blake a half smile. Blake thought about telling her the truth.

"Since you told me the truth of who you like, I'll tell you who I like. Velvet. Yes, I am bisexual." Blake said softly. Yang smiled and hugged Blake.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Yang asked with pleading eyes.

"That's the thing… I'm not going to." Blake pushed her mouth to the side of her face. Yang frowned.

"Why not?" Yang demanded, putting her fists on her hips.

"I think she's straight…" Blake murmured. Yang was brought down by this and held out her hand. Blake grabbed it and lifted herself off the bench. Yang tugged on Blake's hand. "Where are we going?" Blake asked.

"To find Velvet of course!" Yang cheered and began marching.

"You do realise we are in the middle of class." Blake noted starring back at the training dummies.

"Yeah, but Ms. Goody never checks on us after we've done the main portion of the lesson. So let's go! Ruby and Weiss have left anyway." Yang smiled and ran out the door with Blake following close behind.


	7. Playing Love

Weiss sat in the bathroom of her dorm with study notes scattered all over the floor. She didn't want to be close to anyone at the moment, she just wanted to study. She felt like she disgraced her name today and wanted to punish herself. 'No free time this weekend, all study!' She commanded in her head. A heavy knock came from corridor. Weiss knew it wouldn't be Ruby, Blake or Yang since they could just open the door to get into the room. Weiss unlocked the door and left the bathroom. She approached the door carefully. Peering through the peep hole she saw a girl with short orange hair. 'NORA!' Weiss shouted in her head. The bashed the door once more and shouted something that Weiss couldn't understand. She turned the handle to the door and a lightning fast punch knocked Weiss to the floor. Nora walked in and slammed the door shut behind her. Cracking her knuckles above Weiss, she punched Weiss once more. Weiss reached for her weapon, but she had left it in the bathroom. Weiss wasn't very strong physically, but Nora seemed to be.

"How dare you!" Nora spat. She was normally a loveable, crazy girl, but now she was just pure crazy. "Get up!" Nora commanded angrily grabbing Weiss' neck. Weiss began choking and panicking which made Nora laugh. "And to think that this is the same girl who is always up herself." This snapped something inside Weiss. Weiss controlled her aura to push Nora against the wall on the other side of the room. Entering the bathroom, Weiss grabbed her Myrtenaster and picked a fighting stance. Nora was equip with her Magnhild, a war hammer that could transform into a grenade launcher. Their weapons clashed creating a loud bang. Weiss used her specialty against Nora, glyphs. Nora slammed her hammer against Weiss stomach while she was trying to perform an attack. Weiss felt like she was about to vomit violently. Every time Nora's hammer hit something a loud bang would erupt and shake the building. Weiss created a light blue glyph which froze Nora's feet solid.

"Why are you doing this Nora?" Weiss asked though she knew exactly why. Nora didn't respond with words, instead she transformed her Magnhild from war hammer to grenade launcher. Shots fired past Weiss and into the walls creating holes and craters in Team RWBY's dorm. Weiss used a red glyph to reflect a grenade back at Nora shattering the ice and sending her into the wall.

People had gathered to watch the fight take place. Weiss slashed quickly with her Myrtenaster and Nora dodge until she switched to her war hammer and stopped Weiss dead in her tracks. Nora swung her war hammer around, but right before it hit Weiss in the head a green gun hit the war hammer halting it. Lie Ren had used his Jade Dragons to save Weiss from a brutal injury or even death. "Nora, stop!" Ren commanded. "You've gone crazy… er." Ren stood between them and told Nora to wait in their room. He turned to Weiss and apologised for Nora's rash behaviour. He placed a kiss on her lips before hugging her. Weiss forgot all about her mental vendetta on herself and hugged him as tightly as she did the time they got together.

"What in Grimms name happened here?" Professor Goodwitch demanded. Professor Ozpin was with her and all he did was raise an eyebrow at the situation. Weiss stood in the middle of the corridor with rumble all around her and Ren to her side.

"Ma'am, Nora got a little upset and lost her better judgment and thought Weiss was up to something." Ren stuck up for Weiss.

Ozpin pointed at Weiss. "Come with me Weiss and Glynda, collect Nora for me." Ozpin requested calmly. He walked through the corridor like nothing had happened at all while Professor Goodwitch was freaking out.

Weiss entered Ozpin's office which was nice furnished and had a gentle breeze flowing through. "Please sit." Ozpin offered. Weiss sat on a green armchair that felt like a cloud. "Comfortable?" Ozpin asked with a smile. Weiss nodded. "Good, Nora should be here soon, please don't trash my office." Weiss looked worried, she had never been sent to the headmaster's office before. "I know the fight wasn't your fault, so you're not in complete trouble." Ozpin gleamed with sunlight reflecting off his small glasses. The door open and Nora stumbled into the office with a frown that you'd see a five year old wear. "Now that you're both hear, I'd like to talk to you together." Ozpin began.

Velvet was in her usual spot, in the small grass field surrounded by so much shrubbery that the only way to know what was inside would be to enter. Yang ran into bush with Blake being forced to follow by Yang's fierce grip. Sure enough, Velvet was sitting on the grass, reading a book titled 'A Faunus Love'. Blake had read that book before and smiled at their common interest. Velvet looked up at her visitors and placed the book down on its open pages. "Hey there Blake and Yang!" Velvet smiled. "What brings you here?" Yang smiled and turned to face Blake. She patted Blake on the back and motioned for her to speak.

Blake inhaled and began. "Velvet, I need to ask you something." Blake gulped. Velvet peered at her waiting for a question. "Do you…" Blake stopped and stared at Yang who just used her eyebrows to tell Blake to carry on. "Velvet, do you want to go out with me?" Blake spoke quickly, just wanting the awkwardness to pass. Velvet stared blankly at Blake for a few seconds before putting the happiest smile she'd ever seen Velvet have on.

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely yes!" Velvet cried as she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Blake. Blake started tearing up too as she put her arms around Velvet. Yang's heart warmed up to what she was watching, but then remember about Ruby, the person she loved.

Yang snuck out of the shrubbery and starting hunting Ruby. She knew Ruby either went for walks or sat in trees went see wanted to think or clear her head away from people. Yang found the start of a path that went around the entire academy which would be a good place to start her search. Looking up in every tree she came across was getting her nowhere. Not a trace of Ruby anywhere. Yang decided to finish the trek and return to her room to see if she was there.

Yang enter the corridor to her dorm, but was blocked off by a security guard. "Sorry Blondie, corridors closed due to damage repairs." He said blankly. Yang glanced behind him and saw some people fixing the floor and the walls to her room.

"But that's my room!" Yang claimed pointing to the room being repaired. The guard looked behind him to see which one she was pointing at.

The guard sighed, but before he could say anything, Professor Ozpin walked up behind Yang. "Let her through." Ozpin glared. The guard stood aside while Ozpin and Yang both walked past him.

"Thank you Sir, but what happened?" Yang asked curiously, looking around at the rumble and holes in the walls.

"Weiss and Nora had a bit scrap. Don't worry though, it's under control now. They're both in detention with Professor Goodwitch and soon Nora will be fixing dummies in the training room." Ozpin spoke calmly even though his academy had been damaged.

"What will Weiss have to do?" Yang questioned, trying to think why he'd leave that out.

"Oh Weiss? Nothing at all besides the detention. She fought in pure self-defence. Nora is lucky I own the academy and not Glynda or she'd have been kicked out immediately!" Ozpin laughed to himself. Yang did too since it was true. "Anyway, we'd like you to take some important things out of your room and take them to a temporary one. You'll be in room C in corridor 4 in this block." Ozpin finished and walked away humming a tune while swinging his coffee around.

Yang walked into her partly damaged dorm room and stood in the centre thinking of what she'd need for the next while. She grabbed a bag and shoved her books and clothes into it. She noticed her love note to Ruby that Blake found earlier. In a second, she packed it along with all her other ones that nobody had found. She valued them greatly. Strapping the bag over shoulder, she started to leave. She noticed she wasn't the first to pack up and leave, Ruby's stuff was missing. She must be in her new room. Yang wanted to see her as fast as she could.

Yang stopped jogging at room C in corridor 4 which was eight corridors away from her normal room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. She didn't have a key so she was hoping someone was inside. The door swung open to a happy looking Ruby. "Hey Yang, I take it you've seen the damage to our room." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, I have. You seem perfectly fine with it." Yang noted while stepping into their temporary room. It looked the same as their other room, just smaller and without the character.

Ruby nodded. "It's good to have change once and a while. I was getting a little tired of that room anyway."

"But this room is almost the same." Yang laughed which made Ruby giggle. Yang noticed the lack of two beds. "Why are there only two beds instead of four?"

"Ozpin said that Blake and Weiss will be sleeping in a different room since this room is smaller, so it's just us two!" Ruby explained cheerfully. Ruby leaped onto her bed and started bouncing.

"You're in a much cheerier mood than this morning." Yang examined with a smirk on her face. Ruby jumped off her bed towards Yang.

"Catch me!" Ruby shouted loudly. Yang panicked and quickly held her arms out for Ruby to fall into which she did. Yang looked down at Ruby. Her eyes were shining back at her and her smile was warming Yang's heart. Yang couldn't help but smile. Ruby looked up at her and noticed her gleaming expression making her want to kiss her. Ruby hadn't fully made up her mind if she was straight, lesbian or bisexual, but there is a way to try. Ruby quickly grabbed the back of Yang's head and pulled her close for a kiss. Their lips connected gently, but quickly the kiss became more intense as time went on. It felt exactly as Yang thought it would, soft but she could feel the embrace Ruby had put into the kiss. Ruby broke their lips apart and stared at Yang for a moment. "I liked that." Ruby smiled.


	8. Reckless Wording

Ruby and Yang spent the night together, cuddling in bed. Yang was ecstatic that her dreams had come true, having Ruby as her girlfriend. Ruby nuzzled her head against Yang's neck which made Yang smile grow wider. "I don't want to have to go back to a room with more than just us." Ruby whined.

"I feel the same way Ruby, but they are our team." Yang grinned. "Besides, I'm sure we can get some time to ourselves. Also, it's Saturday today!" Both Yang and Ruby cheered in happiness and ended their small celebration with a kiss. Then a noise Ruby and Yang really didn't want to hear erupted out of thin air, a knock at the door. "Bags not!" Yang yelled a little too loud. Ruby growled at her and hopped out of bed. Gaining her balance, she stomped over to the door and swung it open. Weiss and Blake were on the other side. They both saw that they'd only used one bed for the night, which wasn't completely unusual since they'd done it once before, but Blake smiled at the sight.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked politely.

"I wanted to apologise for the inconvenience I caused yesterday." Weiss muttered under her breath. Yang and Ruby looked at each other and smiled. Weiss found this peculiar, but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about it, I kind of like this room." Ruby grinned and Blake gave her and Yang a sneaky wink out of Weiss line of sight. "Heard you won your fight yesterday."

"You could say that." Weiss shrugged.

"What I heard is you'd be headless if Ren didn't save you!" Blake laughed.

Weiss became fired up and snapped at Blake. "I'm sorry you Faunus loving lesbian!" Weiss immediately regretted what she said. Blake left her side instantly and ran off. Weiss could hear her sobs getting further away and decided to chase after her. Yang and Ruby knew she was just angry, but it made them feel sick.

"I hope Blake will be okay." Yang sighed. "I would go after her but I don't want to get up." Ruby chuckled slightly at this.

"What did she mean by 'Faunus loving'?" Ruby questioned which Yang smiled at.

"We're not the only couple that got together yesterday. Blake and Velvet." Yang winked with a grinned plastered on her face. Ruby thought about the coupling for a moment and then smiled when she thought about the two talking the other day when she was in the training hall. "Anyway, you should come back to bed." Yang commanded which Ruby obliged too. Ruby never thought about how right cuddling Yang felt.

Weiss had been chasing Blake for a few minutes before Blake had to stop. "Quit following me bitch!" Blake cried. Weiss was startled by this, Blake never swore before.

"Listen Blake, I'm sorry, I just got mad when you were teasing me. I'm not homophobic, I swear!" Weiss tried to apologise. Blake shook her head in disgust and glared at her with her deep yellow eyes with the tears slowly disappearing.

"I don't care that you called me a lesbian, it's the fact you insulted Faunus's." Blake spat and took off once more which Weiss followed like a bull. They were getting looks from everyone as they sprinted past, through the corridors. They ran outdoors past the courtyard and into a side passage that links to a secluded area that Blake could lose Weiss in. Blake turned the corner and slipped over onto the mud that was once beneath her feet. Weiss was moving too fast and tripped over Blake, getting her foot caught in the ribbon in her hair. As Weiss hit the floor, the ribbon followed her. Blake squealed and used her hands to cover up her surprise. Weiss stared at her discovering why she'd been so mad at what Weiss said. The looked at each other for a moment until Blake looked away and moved her eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry Blake, I didn't know, it was uncalled for and I can't apologise more…" Weiss hung her head down passing Blake's ribbon back to her. She tied it back up and glanced down at her muddy self.

"I'm going back and having a shower." Blake said, giving Weiss a death stare. Weiss wondered back behind Blake, they didn't say a word the entire time which made things even more awkward. Weiss thought back to Thursday when they were discussing who they liked before Yang showed up and how they were the closest that Weiss had come to having a best friend. They both entered their temporary room and Blake swooped some clothing off the floor that had fallen from her poorly packed bag. Blake slammed the bathroom door shut behind her and turned the shower on. Weiss stood in the middle of the room, covered in mud. She carefully picked out an outfit and left the room to go use Ruby and Yang's bathroom.

The door was closed, but still unlocked from earlier, so Weiss barged into the room and found a sight she was not ready for. Ruby was sitting on top of Yang's lap with her shirt off and their lips were connected, apart, then connected once more. They had not heard Weiss enter, so they kept making out right in front of her. Weiss snuck into the bathroom to not just clean herself, but her mind from what she just witnessed. Weiss turned on the shower and undressed herself, waiting for the water to warm up. Ruby separated her lips from Yang's when she heard the water running in their bathroom. She slipped her shirt back on and put her ear up to the door to make sure the sound was coming from their bathroom. She heard the water and then Weiss softly singing to herself. Ruby whispered to Yang, "It's Weiss, she must have seen us!" Yang smiled and giggled a bit.

"We'd have had to tell her eventually!" Yang grinned, but then clicked something together. "Why is she using our bathroom?" Ruby realised this as well. Ruby knocked on the door as Weiss was entering the shower.

"Any questions you have for me can be answered after my shower!" Weiss shouted over the sound of water hitting the shower floor.

Ruby sighed. "I suppose we have to take a break while we wait for Weiss…"


	9. Creating a Plan

The water felt refreshing on Blake's nude body, she just wanted to stay in the shower longer and avoid any more contact with Weiss for a while, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Turning off the water, she exited the shower and picked up a soft, blue towel sitting on the hand basin. She heard someone on the other side of the door. Blake moaned, not wanting to leave the bathroom. She slipped her shirt on over her bra and fitted her pants on. Opening the door, she sighed, having to see Weiss again so soon. Blake smiled to see that it wasn't Weiss, but her beautiful Faunus girlfriend Velvet. Blake was so relieved to see her after the morning she had, she pulled Velvet into a kiss. Not just a normal smooch, but the beginning of a make out session. Velvet wasn't the 'in-charge' type and always let Blake take the lead. Blake slammed Velvet onto her bed and jumped on top of her. This is something Blake needed right now. Blake unbuttoned Velvet's shirt and exposed her bra which didn't stay on Velvet for long. "I don't think it's very fair that my breasts are on display, but yours aren't." Velvet said softly. A statement like this was very out of character for the shy girl, but Blake complied with an affectionate smile. She took off her top that she'd but on minutes earlier and Velvet unhooked her bra. Blake was enjoying the feel of Velvet's hands playing with her boobs gently. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Velvet could see herself in the reflection of Blake's yellow glistening eyes. Velvet pulled Blake's head to hers for another long kiss.

Ruby and Yang sat next to each other in bed when Weiss came out of the bathroom. "You could've at least put your shirt back on!" Weiss grunted. Ruby laughed, looking down at her shirtless self, but didn't do anything about it. "And when did you two sisters start getting it on?"

"Weiss, why are you using our bathroom? Did Blake lock you out? Wait, how is Blake?" Yang asked question after question, ignoring Weiss' question. Weiss sat down on a small bookshelf in the corner of their room.

"I tried apologising to Blake and I found something out about her, but she ran into the shower so I had to use your shower." Weiss explained. Yang and Ruby both stared back at Weiss blankly.

"Okay… Why did you have to use our shower and not wait for Blake to finish in your one? Also what did you find out about Blake?" Yang continued asking. Weiss sighed and sat up straight.

"We both slipped in mud when I was chasing her." Weiss told them. Yang used her hands to tell her to carry on. "Well, I found out that Blake… is a Faunus!" Weiss almost shouted. Ruby looked shocked, but Yang just smiled.

"I wonder why she didn't tell us." Yang thought aloud which Ruby nodded along. Weiss snarled and turned away.

"Perhaps it's because she's part of the White Fang and didn't want us to catch on!" Weiss exclaimed loudly.

"Or maybe it's because she didn't want people like you discriminating her and claiming she has to be part of the White Fang because of her heritage!" Yang said almost being to shout at Weiss' rudeness. Weiss looked annoyed and shocked at Yang's defence.

"I agree with Yang. Remember how Velvet got treated for being a Faunus and she doesn't seem like she'd be in the White Fang. My bet is that Blake didn't want to get treated the same way." Ruby spoke calmly. Weiss looked down and starting thinking to herself, 'I'm not sure who I should believe, Yang and Ruby or my gut.'

Nora slammed the door shut and stomped over to her bed, completely ignoring Ren. Ren was worried for Nora, she never acted like this, even if she was in a bad mood. Pyrrha looked towards Jaune, motioning him to do something. Jaune looked worried and shrugged nervously. She sighed and grabbed Jaune by the collar, dragging him out of the room. Ren saw them leaving and cursed under his breath, he didn't want to be alone with a Nora going through what seemed to be a mental breakdown.

"You're our team leader Jaune, you've got to make sure everyone is getting along and is happy!" Pyrrha spoke firmly and pointing her index finger at Jaune's chest.

Jaune backed up a bit. "Hey, you guys can't dumped everything on me, alright! I'm not good at all this social business…" Pyrrha nodded and looked into their room. Nora was lying face down on her bed with her fist clenched tightly and Ren was nervously watching her. "Perhaps they'll sort it out themselves without us interfering and our legs being torn apart." Jaune showed Pyrrha a fake smile and scratched the back of his head. She crossed her arms in anger and glared at Jaune.

"I think we should at least try something!" Pyrrha noted to Jaune.

"Well, maybe we should get Nora a boyfriend!" Jaune laughed, but Pyrrha seemed interested. "Wait, you think that's a good idea?"

"I think it is! But who? Ren is with Weiss and you're with me." Pyrrha thought aloud. "Maybe… Cardin?" Jaune laughed at her idea.

"You expect to get them together?" Jaune fell to the fall, cracking up, almost crying. He looked up at Pyrrha who was dead serious. "May-maybe it could work…" Jaune stopped laughing instantly.

Weiss, Ruby and Yang walked down the hall after Ruby put her shirt back on towards Weiss' dorm to talk to Blake. Ruby walked very close to Yang that anyone would've thought it was strange except for the fact that they are sisters. Weiss tried to open the door, but found it was locked, so she used the key Ozpin gave her. The door slid open to find the two Fauna onto of each other, completely nude. Weiss looked away immediately, but Ruby and Yang found it funny and sweet. Blake and Velvet screamed and hid under the covers. The duvet was moving rapidly in an attempt to put their clothes back on, when Blake whispered, "Where did you put my bra?" Velvet pointed to the side of the bed. Blake's eyes widened, "Okay, where did you chuck my shirt?" Velvet pointed to the other side off the room. Blake cursed under her breath and gulped while Velvet fitted her pants over her panties. A different hand came under the blankets carrying Blake's shirt and bra.

"You're welcome!" Blake heard Yang laugh which annoyed Blake severely. Velvet slipped from under the blankets and stood up next to the bed awkwardly, but fully clothed. A minute later, Blake emerged from the bed with a scowl. "So I take it you're feeling better Blake!"

"I was!" Blake muttered angrily. Velvet gave Blake a peck on the check and a hug before leaving the awkward situation. "Velvet! Don't leave me with them right now!" But it was too late.

"I think you look cute with your cat ears." Ruby smiled. These words made Blake freak out, how could she have forgotten her ribbon! She used her hands to cover them up, though there was no point in doing so. "Why do you hide them?" Ruby asked politely.

"So people won't treat me differently and bully me…" Blake sounded defeated. Yang and Ruby sat next to Blake while Weiss still stood in the doorway.

"Don't worry Blake, if anyone treats you any different, I know you can beat them and if not, you've got a whole team to back you up!" Yang smiled pointing towards Ruby, then Weiss and finally herself, though Weiss didn't look like she'd have Blake's back at this time.

Blake hugged her Beacon partner and started sobbing. "I started wearing this ribbon years ago, when people started attacking me, laughing at me and stepping all over me. I just couldn't take it anymore…" Yang hugged Blake back and patted her on the back.

"It's okay now Blake, your secret is safe with us if you still wish to keep it a secret." Yang spoke softly while glaring at Weiss who seemed betrayed somehow. Weiss walked off, but Blake felt better since she was gone. "I have something I want to ask you Blake." Yang said seriously. Blake found this as odd behaviour for the fun loving girl.

"What's that Yang?" Blake asked curiously. Ruby was also wondering why Yang was suddenly so serious.

"… How far did you get with Velvet?" Yang cracked up laughing, unable to finish her act of seriousness. Blake whacked Yang across the head, knocking her off the bed. Ruby giggled and back away before Blake decided to do the same to her. "Hey, I just ask as a friend!" Yang snorted while rubbing the back of her head.

"If you must know, we were about to get into some serious business until you guys ruined the moment!" Blake yelled at them. Yang laughed while standing up from her seat on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's more or less, Weiss fault." Ruby said, taking the blame off herself.

"Yeah, she's also the reason we had to stop fooling around." Yang spoke with a disappointed tone. Blake smiled with an odd, evil grin.

"So how far did you two get?" Blake asked putting the two sisters on the spot.

Yang laughed and replied, "Unfortunately, not very far at all. Ruby got her top off and that was all. I think we made out for a long time though. Good thing we did, or else we would've had an embarrassing moment like you just did!" Yang continued laughing which Blake scowled at. "Which reminds me! Babe, we have some unfinished business." Yang blew a kiss towards Ruby. "Sorry we broke up your moment!" Yang apologized while leaving Blake's room.

The library was unusually quiet, but Weiss decided it was just because it was a Saturday. She picked up her pen and started neatly writing her detention essay. She was the only one who had started, which wasn't surprising at all to her. Almost finishing, a thought grew in her head. 'Where am I sleeping tonight? Team RWBY's dorm is under construction, her temporary room is contaminated with a disgraceful Faunus, Ruby and Yang's room is filled with incest and Team JNPR's dorm room has Nora in it…' Weiss wasn't very open minded, she didn't mind lesbians, but she hated Faunus's, but with reason and she didn't think kindly to incest, even if they weren't blood related. She had apologised to Blake for being rude to her for being a Faunus, which even surprised her. 'I just wish she wasn't a Faunus so we could be friends again.' The door to the library opened, Weiss looked over and saw Jaune and Pyrrha walking in. "Why are we checking her, Cardin would never be in a library, especially on a Saturday!" Jaune moaned to Pyrrha, which she responded by shushing him. "He's probably never opened a book in his life." Jaune continued and Pyrrha shushed him once more. "We should check the training hall or the corner where all the smokers hang out." Jaune still kept talking.

"If you don't shut up, I will punish you!" Pyrrha raised her voice.

"How so?" Jaune asked curiously with a slight purr in his speech.

"No more making out and no more boob grabbing!" Pyrrha stamped her foot.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, I didn't mean to keep talking, it's just something I do, you know!" Jaune stammered uncontrollably. Pyrrha put a finger to his lips and carried on walking.

"We're not here to find Cardin."

"Uh, what? I thought that was the whole plan."

"Right now, we are trying to find someone else." Pyrrha finished as she saw just the person. "Weiss, there you are!" Pyrrha exclaimed almost excitedly. Weiss still had Pyrrha as a friend even though they didn't talk too much. Weiss looked up at Pyrrha and the scraggly male next to her. "I need you to take Ren somewhere for the rest of the day."

"Why's that?" Weiss questioned scanning the two for any clues. The red-haired fighter took a seat next to Weiss to make her feel more comfortable.

"We are trying to hook Nora up with Cardin so she'll stop sulking and stop trying to attack you." Pyrrha explained. Weiss liked the idea of her and Ren being able to date peacefully. Weiss agreed to their plan.

"The only problem is, I have no place to stay for the night, so where am I meant to take Ren." Weiss told Pyrrha out the side of her mouth.

"Don't you have a temporary room?" Jaune butted in. Weiss gave him a heart-stopping glare which made him flinch.

"I use to, but I don't want to sleep in the same room as Blake anymore…" Weiss muttered.

"And why's that?" Pyrrha asked wanting answers and tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't want to talk about it. But do you have a place for Ren and I to go?" Weiss asked coldly.

"How about here? In the library?" Pyrrha asked in response to Weiss' question. Weiss looked around the room and thought for a moment.

"We could stay here for the day, but we'd probably be seen if we sleep here." Weiss pointed out to Pyrrha.

"Oh, Ren could come back and sleep in our dorm room after Nora and Cardin hopefully hook up." Pyrrha smiled, but Weiss glared at her, annoyed.

"Well that's good…" Weiss paused for a second. "But where am I meant to sleep!" Weiss shouted out loud. Jaune and Pyrrha were thrown off by this sudden outburst.

She thought for about a minute. "I don't know what your beef is with Blake, but I'm sure you can suck it up for a few hours of unconsciousness." Pyrrha smiled widely. Weiss looked at her as if she had shot her.

"You want me to go with your plan and then you just told me to 'suck it up'? How dare you!" Weiss flared angrily. Pyrrha just shrugged and got up from her seat.

"If you want Nora to keep trying to kill you, that's your problem." Pyrrha walked away with an evil grimace across her face. Weiss stopped Pyrrha in her tracks and agreed to go along with her plan. "Great! All you have to do is bring Ren here until midnight." The icy female agreed once more and they both set off to put Pyrrha's plan into action. "See Jaune, that's why we went to the library!" Pyrrha kissed Jaune on the cheek and snuck a grab of his butt.


	10. Red Hot Passion

"Hello Cardin." A voice came from behind his back. He turned to see the famous, Pyrrha.

"What do you want?" Cardin snorted loudly. Jaune stumbled next to Pyrrha which made Cardin's smirk change to a look of disgust. Cardin still disliked Jaune, but had more respect for him after he saved his life.

"We are planning to get you a girlfriend." Pyrrha grinned. Cardin looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Cardin asked almost spitting. Jaune backed up a little, even though he stood up to him before didn't change the fact that Cardin was still intimidating.

"Do you think you'd get on with Nora?" Pyrrha grinned even wider, which made Cardin uncomfortable.

"Nora… I've never talked to her before, sure she looks cute. She isn't a Faunus, is she?" Cardin asked squinting his eyes and focusing on Pyrrha.

"No she isn't a Faunus. Why does that even matter?" Pyrrha asked distastefully.

"Because Faunus are disgusting! That's why." Cardin exclaimed loudly. Jaune looked around to make sure no one heard that rude remark, thankfully, no one had. "But why are you guys trying to get me to fuck Nora?" Cardin smirked at the words that left his mouth.

"First of, we just want you to date Nora. Sure, you two can fuck later, but we are trying to get you two to date. Second, we think you two would make a lovely couple." Pyrrha smiled.

"Also, we want Nora to stop tr-" Jaune began, but quickly had an elbow lodged in his gut. Pyrrha gave him a glare that spoke many words, such as 'Don't you fuck this up right now!' Jaune looked away and shut his mouth.

"So how about it? Are you going to date Nora?" Pyrrha gave him a peaceful smile.

"I'll think about it! Now leave me alone!" Cardin slammed his fist onto the table he was sitting at. Pyrrha left, swaying her hips, while Jaune just drudged off.

"So do you think it's going to work?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Oh, I know it's going to work!" Pyrrha gave Jaune her winning grin that Jaune loved so much.

"How can you be so sure?" Jaune questioned how Pyrrha could gather that it worked with the last words Cardin spoke.

"Cardin is desperate and personally, I think they would make a cute couple. It'll not only stop Nora from going bat-shit crazy all the time, but hopefully stop Cardin from bullying people, like Velvet." Pyrrha felt good about herself and what she just accomplished. Everything went according to plan and hopefully everyone could be happy and peaceful.

The ice princess knocked on Team JNPR's dorm room door nervously. The door opened slightly and through the crack she saw her boyfriend. "Hey Nora, Ozpin wants to see me." Ren lied so Nora wouldn't brake the door down and hunt Weiss. Nora grunted from her pillow and pulled her duvet over her messy hair. Ren exited their room and was quickly pulled away from the door by his hand.

Weiss was pulling him, while she said, "Pyrrha and Jaune have started a plan to get Nora to stop being a brat. All we have to do is stay in the library for the day." Ren stared at her for a few seconds, until he understood what she was saying.

They arrived at the library, which was exactly the same as she left it. Her books and notes were still seated on a table in the corner away from all windows. "So, Pyrrha and Jaune are doing what?" Ren asked quietly.

"Getting Nora a boyfriend, Cardin." Weiss smiled at Ren, he nodded to show he understood.

"So Nora and Cardin will date and leave us alone?" Ren thought aloud which Weiss smiled at him.

"We have to stay here all day so Nora and Cardin have some alone time and no one goes to the library on weekends, except for people like Blake and Velvet." Weiss spat at the last part. "But I know a place where the average library user would never look." Weiss gave Ren a lustful wink. Ren followed her mindlessly into a small nook behind a bookshelf. "It's kind of like one of those movies." Weiss laughed. She ducked under the low ceiling and entered the intimate space. The room was originally used for a server, but was removed when they found a better area for the server. Weiss snuggled up to Ren and they began to talk.

Nora was left alone in Team JNPR's dorm. She sat on the edge of her bed staring intently out the window. The clouds were moving at a steady pace and the trees swayed gently in the breeze, everything outside was calm, which was the opposite of how things were inside Nora's head. She was between complete anger and crushing depression. Nora was suddenly startled at a sudden knock at the door. She debated getting up for half a minute and finally stamped over towards the door. She swung it open in slight rage and was absolutely surprised to see Cardin standing in the doorway. "Uh, hey Nora, how are things?" Cardin stuttered nervously.

She stared at him blankly. 'Why would he come and talk to me?' Nora asked herself. "Good…" Nora lied about how she really felt.

"That's good." Cardin swallowed. 'Why am I acting like this? Where has my pride gone?' Cardin straightened his back and placed a grin upon his face. "I was wondering something."

"And that is?" Nora questioned quietly.

"Would you." Cardin completely stopped in his tracks. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Would you be mine Nora?" He wasn't sure how his words sounded coming out of his mouth.

Nora was still staring at him blankly until she realised what she was doing. She smiled and hugged him. "Sure!" She didn't really like him, at least not yet, but she needed someone right now. He dragged her into her room and pushed her onto her bed. She wasn't sure how far she'd want to go with someone that started dating her seconds before, but really, she didn't care. Cardin's lips met hers for the first time and she felt fireworks!

The room was darkly lit, which was perfect. The windows were shut tight and the room was a mess. Yang currently liked the environment she was in. She slid into bed with Ruby, wearing lingerie. "So how do you like my look?" Yang winked at Ruby who began to blush. Ruby decided not to reply in words, but with actions. She wrapped one arm around Yang's back and placed her free hand on Yang's face, bringing her closer. They pulled each other into a deep kiss that could've lasted years if it weren't for oxygen. Ruby suddenly pushed Yang down onto the bed and took control over the situation which Yang was completely fine with. Yang purred which got Ruby excited. She slid a hand along Yang's stomach and grappled a breast with her other hand. Yang grabbed Ruby on her hips with both hands and pulled her as close as they could get. Their lips met once more as their hands were running up and down each other's bodies. Ruby felt her shirt getting pulled up to her neck. They broke apart for a moment so her shirt could fly off along the messy room. Ruby was sporting a red bra with a pink pattern of a rose on one cup which was very quickly on the floor along with Yang's yellow one. Both their breasts were completely exposed to the warm air floating around the room. Yang began teasing Ruby's nipples with soft playful bites and using her tongue to trace her nipples. Ruby bit her bottom lip, holding back loud moans. She'd never had this feeling of pleasure before and soon enough, she'd ripped her skirt off and laid down on her back presenting herself to Yang. "I like this look." Yang purred. "But there is still something hiding." Yang pointed at Ruby's knickers. Ruby replied with a smirk that told Yang, 'Come on and get it off me yourself.' Yang crawled over to Ruby and lodged her tongue deep into her throat. Yang used this time to use her hand to explore Ruby's waist, eventually finding her groin. She slipped past the fabric barrier and found Ruby's privates. Ruby twitched at the feeling of someone touching her there. Ruby grabbed one of Yang's large breasts and waited for Yang to make the next move. She began to rub her, finding her clit and filling her with pleasure. Ruby couldn't handle this sudden feeling and tightened her grip on Yang's boob, but she didn't mind in fact, she kind of liked it rough. The red warrior let the moans escape and she let out a moan that echoed through the corridor. She couldn't take it anymore, Yang was naturally talented with her hand. Ruby let out another ear ringing moan right before she had an orgasm, squirting along Yang's hand and the duvet. They both were breathing heavily, then Yang broke the synchronised exhalations. "Well that was fun, but now it's my turn." Yang winked at the red faced girl who could no longer see straight anymore.


	11. Day of Freedom

About to grab the door handle, Blake hesitated when she heard a moan bounce through the hallway. She smirked slightly, looking around to see if anyone had heard it. Luckily for Ruby and Yang, no one had. She pushed her ear to the door to hear if they had stopped. Blake was laughing to herself, thinking about bursting in and seeing the look on their faces. They sounded like they were done, all she could hear was kissing and heavy breathing. She slowly twisted the doorknob while speaking to herself quietly, "Why didn't they lock the door." The door moved slowly as Blake peaked in to see how the love birds were doing. Her eyes widened to see both girls naked and Yang onto slowly caressing Ruby's breasts. Blake got over her initial shock and decided to make a joke that they wouldn't find funny, but she definitely would. They pushed their lips together and got into a deep kiss and that was what Blake was waiting for. All of their clothes were now in Blake's hands including their bags that had the rest of their belongings. The door quietly closed behind her and she hobbled along the corridor, unable to run with how much she was carrying. 'Good thing they're such deep, intimate kissers!' Blake smiled to herself. 'Just like my girl.' Nudging her room door open, she threw everything on the floor and closed her door again. Playing a joke like this was rare for Blake, but it was the perfect way to bring her mood up.

The two colours broke away, smiling at one another. "Should we take a break little red?" Yang grinned at her beautiful partner. Ruby nodded and blushed when she thought about what they had just done together. "I have got to say, it's gonna be hard for you to beat the orgasm you gave me next time we do this." Yang winked making Ruby blush even more, her face became the same colour as her hood. Yang hopped off her bed and stared at the floor. "Ruby?" Ruby was looking at the ceiling in awe of the time she'd just had.

"Yes babe?" Ruby smiled at what she just called her lover.

"Where are our clothes?" Yang exclaimed loudly making Ruby jump off the bed instantly to see what Yang was talking about. They both began to panic over the lack of their belongings. "Wait, all of our stuff is gone!" Yang yelled. "Someone must have come in when we were…" Yang paused. "They must have seen quite a bit." Yang said with a taste of anger in her mouth.

"Before we do it next time, we're going to have to figure out how the door locks…" Ruby sat on the end of their bed and sighed. Yang agreed and sat next to her. "But how are we going to get our clothes back?" Ruby thought aloud. Yang shrugged and began sneaking a look at Ruby's breasts again. "Yang, I can see you looking at them." Ruby smirked and Yang froze solid. She was pushed onto the bed and Ruby stood above her. "How's this look?" Ruby smirk became a grin as she was on for show. Yang gave a small applaud before grabbing Ruby and bringing her down on top of her. They both laughed and began to kiss again.

Blake sat in the library, sitting in a purple armchair that was uncomfortably hard, but she was too wrapped up in her book to notice. She kept hearing a weird noise, but tried to tune it out. 'He grabbed his gun and fired at the shadowy figure. The shadow leaped out an…' The noise rung out again. 'out and pulled a weapon out of nowh…' Once more. 'Out of nowhere. The shadow blocked all shots from his gun. He was surprised at ho…' She couldn't take the interruptions anymore. Sliding a bookmark in, she got up from the hard seat and became a detective. She stopped when she noticed the bookshelf to the hidden nook was moved slightly. 'Someone's in there, but who?' Blake thought to herself. Edging closer to the bookshelf, the noise became clear, it was the sound of saliva being transferred between to people. Blake used her gentle footsteps to the test, just like she had earlier on Ruby and Yang. Tiptoeing to the bookshelf, she leaned over the side and saw a female in a white dress and a male in his combat gear on a weekend. After her brief analysis, she knew exactly who they were. Blake stood at the bookshelf for a moment wondering if she should do anything, but ended up leaving them be. She didn't want to fight with Weiss anymore then she already was, but a brilliant plan bloomed in her mind. She slipped her scroll out of her pocket and opened up the video recorder. Blackmail would be perfect if Weiss ever wanted to get into a dirty fight with Blake. She glanced around the corner once more a saw that Ren was undressing Weiss. 'Perfect.' Blake smiled to her evil plan. She began recording and sat there for half an hour before Weiss decided to stop and get some water. Blake panicked and ran towards the staff room connected to the library. Professor Oobleck stared at her with a calm, blank expression on his face.

"Blake Belladonna, what brings you into the staff room in such a hurry?" Oobleck spoke with a normal speed. Blake found this unsettling as she'd only ever heard him speak faster than most rappers.

"I just, uh, came to ask you about the essay we have to write." Blake smiled, but not very convincingly.

Oobleck sighed. "How about you ask Weiss over there since you weren't paying attention." Oobleck pointed out the large window showing the library. The white warrior was walking through with haste while adjusting her bra strap. Blake awkwardly nodded and opened the door. "Remember Blake, Monday morning! One full day left!" Oobleck rolled his eyes and then took a sip of the fresh coffee he made. He ran out at full speed before Blake could blink. Weiss had left the library in search for a water fountain, so Blake used this time to grab her book and leave quickly.

The cat eared girl sat on her bed and laughed at the sight of Ruby and Yang's clothes scattered along the floor yet to be picked up, but how could they. She pulled out her scroll and began the video she just recorded, instantly she felt bad about having a video of the two getting intimate. Blake frowned at what she had done. Yes, Weiss had been a complete bitch towards her and her race, but no one deserved this sort of punishment and she didn't want to stoop to Weiss' level. Without a second thought, she deleted the video right as Weiss' bra flung off. Blake felt much better about herself. Blake stared back down at the clothes on the floor and chuckled again. She got up and left her room, locking it behind her. The corridor was quiet since it was Saturday so everyone was either in their rooms quietly or busy outside. Blake mentally sighed when Ruby and Yang's door was still unlocked. She swung the door open to find the room empty, which made Blake have a moment of surprise until she heard the shower blasting in the bathroom. She looked around the room while she waited for the two to get out of the shower. The bedding was mostly on the floor, pillows were all around the room and a portion of a wall was covered in sweat. 'They must be pretty rough.' Blake giggled at her thoughts. "I think we should get out now." She heard Ruby say with a heavy breath. Yang laughed and turned the shower off. Blake could hear them grabbing things, kissing occasionally and giggling with each other. Yang opened the door and froze when she saw a black haired Faunus smiling at her. She quickly used her hands to cover herself up and laughed nervously.

"Where are your clothes?" Blake said, hiding a smirk. They were both blushing intensely.

"Well, someone stole all of our stuff…" Yang gave a weak smile to Blake.

"Even the clothes you were wearing?" Blake was finding it much harder to stop herself from smiling.

"Alright Blake, we were getting it on and someone came in without us realising and stole all of our stuff, happy?" Ruby confessed, almost speaking faster than Professor Oobleck.

Blake grinned wickedly, "So you want your clothes and other belongings right? Well, follow me." Yang and Ruby stood still, staring at Blake.

"I didn't think you were one for pranks?" Yang grinned, slowly forgetting that she was completely nude.

"I do them whenever I get sad, helps cheer me up! Also, you guys were way too easy." Blake laughed. "So, you guys coming to get your stuff?"

"Blake! We're completely naked! We don't want to streak down the corridor…" Ruby exclaimed. Blake laughed again and nodded.

"Alright, I'll get your stuff for you. It was good enough seeing you guys freak out for a bit." Blake winked at the two. She then left the room.

Hours had past and Blake never came back. Ruby was angry, no, furious with Blake at this point and Yang just sat back and watched her walked back and forth grunting about Blake and how rude she was being. Yang was mainly watch her boobs jump up and down with every step she took. "It's 11pm! I want to get dressed and sleep!" Ruby yelled out loud.

"You could go out and get our stuff honey. It is 11pm so no one would be up." Yang motioned to the door.

"First off, why are you trying to make me go by myself? Second, it's 11… on a Saturday night! Everyone in the damn school is up right now!" Ruby yelled again. Yang thought for a minute until she remembered something about the rooms in Beacon that Ozpin had once told her. She leaped for the bedside table and found the extra emergency scroll that was in every room. They were not allowed to be taken out of the rooms for any reason, they were only there if you needed help or something of the sort. She pulled it out and started tapping the screen. Ruby hadn't noticed what see was doing, she was still blinded by pure rage. Yang had never seen Ruby with this much anger before. The screen read,

'Send message to: Blake Belladonna.

Subject: Clothes.

Message: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SENDING THIS MESSAGE ABOUT! GIVE THEM BACK NOW!'

Yang sent the message and put the scroll aside. The red warrior's rage finally subsided when she saw what Yang had done. Yang motioned for her to sit next to her. "I bet this is the longest you've ever been naked." Yang grinned.

Ruby sighed. "It would be the same for you wouldn't it?"

Yang laughed and shook her head. "I was at a party last year. It was a nude party, luckily everyone there was friendly or something bad definitely would have happened."

Ruby's mouth dropped to the floor. "A nude party? And how long were you there for?" Yang couldn't help but crack up laughing at the look on Ruby's face.

"I got there about… 1pm and left at 2pm the next day." Yang smiled, remembering back to it.

"What was the point of this nude party? To find cute girls?" Ruby questioned Yang's past.

"It was for teenagers who had nothing better to do than go wild and don't worry, all the girls there were interested in the wide range of dicks available." Yang then cracked up laughing once more. "One of my friends tried hooking me up with a dude named Lennie and that did not end well!" Ruby was listening to her sister's story intently. "He was very attracted to me because of these." She pushed her boobs up and down for a second. "Anyway, my friend locked me and him in a room together, he took the time to grab one of my boobs and he tried to give me a pick smooch."

"What happened next?" Ruby's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"He ended up being taken to the hospital with a broken hand, arm and leg." Yang smiled widely. "Never spoke to him again after that!" She laughed maliciously. Ruby giggled at the story and then snuggled up to Yang.

"I'm glad I'm a girl so I can be with you Yang." Ruby smiled before quickly drifting off on her sister's chest.

* * *

 

It was dark and cold. Her hands were constricted by some sort of rope and she felt damp. Unaware of her surroundings, she saw that her clothes were tattered, parts she could see anyway. The light flickered on and she saw a shadow approach her. "Hello scum!" The shadow laughed before cracking it's knuckles. She tried crying for help, but quickly found her mouth taped shut. "Let's have some fun tonight."


	12. Lark and Thrush

A fist hit her directly on the forehead, immediately creating a horrible headache. The shadow laughed once more and threw its fist back at her. Another blow to the head making her see double. "How about we try something else?" The shadow asked her politely. She tried to scream, but it only came out faintly. "No one can hear you idiot." The shadow chuckled. She could tell it was a man from his voice and that he was probably drunk from the smell of booze clouding the whole place up. The man walked away for a second to greet another man.

"So this is her! The one dating a Faunus? You're a disgrace!" The new man spat. His booze breath was strong enough to get anyone intoxicated. He kicked her in the side of the head and chuckled before stumbling off towards the first guy. "So what are we going to do with her?" He grinned.

"There are a lot of possibilities…" The first man slurred. He groped the side of her face and tried to go in for a kiss until her realised that her mouth was taped. He grunted as he ripped it off which was extremely painful for a few seconds. "Now, we can kiss!" He giggled before falling over on his ass.

"Get away from me you sick freaks!" Blake cried out. She couldn't remember how she got in this situation.

"Well now she's talking, great!" The other guy moaned to the first. The first guy grabbed the tape he ripped off and tried sticking it on again, but it failed to stay on.

"Who are you?" She screamed loudly. The first man walked over to the light switch.

"No you idiot! Don't do that!" The other man cried out, but it was too late, the first man flicked the lights on in his drunken state. She discovered the first man to be Sky Lark and the other to be Russel Thrush both from Team CRDL.

"You two! Why are you doing this?" Blake demanded with fury taking over.

"You're dating a Faunus! A human dating a Faunus is worse than a Faunus itself." Sky Lark slammed his fist on the table in front of him. "So can I get my kiss from this beautiful being now?" He grinned.

Blake knew she couldn't get out of this by herself so she decided to scream as loud as she could to hopefully get some help, "Help! Somebody hel-". She was cut off by Russel shoving his hand against her mouth. Tears began to build up around her eyes, but she didn't want to show any sign of weakness.

"Shut up!" He screamed at her angrily. He looked down at her clothes and noticed them all tattered. "Sky, what have you been up too? When we got her, her clothes were in perfect condition." Sky just giggled to himself in the corner of the room. He was a grade 'A' douchebag and everyone knew it. He was also incredibly stupid, how he got into Beacon, nobody knows.

"She's pretty. Don't worry, I didn't do anything but take a peak." He continued to giggle to his drunken self. Russel looked up and saw her little black bow on her head. Blake began to mentally panic.

"Ah, why do you wear this?" He smiled. "To look cute for the boys? I've got to say, it worked of Sky over there." He slid his hand across it and then yanked it off to reveal her little cat ears. "You're a Faunus!" He cried out loud in utter shock. Sky was shocked and almost began to cry. "You are disgusting!" He growled loudly. He grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled his arm back for a punch. 'This is going to hurt.' Blake thought to herself while she forced her eyes shut, letting tears fall down her cheeks, waiting for the punch. Russel fell to the ground silently and Sky shrieked in fear and scampered for the door. He couldn't make it in time as Blake's savour was very quick. The hero swiftly whacked Sky in the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

"You alright there darling?" The hero laughed, though he quickly regretted doing so when she began sobbing.

"Thank god you came, please untie me." Blake cried. She was shaking uncontrollably. He fumbled around with the rope until her arms were free and then began working on the rope around her feet. She notice the savour had a tail, a monkey tail. A fellow Faunus to the rescue.

"You got a name, sweetheart?" The man smiled.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake stood up and hugged him, "Thank you for saving me!" She continued to sob. The guy smiled and pointed at his check expecting a kiss. "I'm sorry, but I'm taken." She said. "I would if I wasn't, trust me." She didn't want to let go of him, but didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"Okay, my name is Sun Wukong." He told her while rustling his golden, spikey hair. "So uh, what was happening here?" He asked confused at the whole situation.

"All I can remember is walking through the corridor at Beacon Academy and waking, tied up here with these two harassing me about dating a Faunus then they found out I'm a Faunus." Blake thought back, tears reappearing.

"Why were you hiding your race?" Sun asked politely.

"I don't want to be treated different from everyone else and the White Fang isn't helping our kind either." Sun nodded, taking in what she said. "You're not part of the White Fang are you?"

"No, no I'm not." Sun shook his head violently. "I don't agree with what they're doing at all."

"Then what do you do?" Blake asked edging closer to him.

"Stowaway! A great one at that!" Sun laughed, wagging his tail.

"You're a stowaway? How come?" Blake sat down on the table next to unconscious Sky.

"Don't have a place to be, don't have a place to go. So I go wherever I want! It's quite fun." He cheered. "Anyway, I'll take you back to, Beacon was it?" He asked her. She nodded and got up from her seat and began walking with Sun.

"Where are we anyway? And what's the time?" Blake questioned him, wiping away dried tears.

"We are in downtown Vale. Quite a distance from Beacon if I recall where that is properly." Sun explained, Blake nodded in return. "Oh and the time is 1am."

Blake thought back to what she was doing before all of this. 'I left Ruby and Yang to get there clothes at 9pm! They must still be waiting for me!' This made Blake smile a bit, thinking of their reactions.

"Oh and Blake." Sun held out his shirt he was wearing a few seconds ago. "You might want to put this on." Blake looked down at herself and noticed that part of one of her breasts was showing through a tear. She blushed and quickly snatched the shirt from Sun. She buttoned it up and continued walking towards Beacon.

* * *

Weiss couldn't think of anything right now, her mind was in the sky after her crazy night with Ren ten minutes earlier. She could only think, 'He was so good at…' She could finish her thought without giggling like a little school girl. He had left to sleep in his dorm and Weiss had told him that she had a place to stay, but she had lied to him. Curled up on the floor, in the nook, she had trouble taking her mind off of Ren and the time they just shared. It was a big moment for Weiss. The library was cold at night and a slight draft blew in every now and then. Weiss couldn't take it anymore, she was not going to let Blake have a comfy bed and she has to sleep on the floor in a cold room. Glancing down at herself, she was satisfied with how she looked after her night. She then left the library and took the cold walk back to her room.

She got there and the room door was slightly opened. She peeked in to make sure Blake wasn't doing anything that would make their relationship even harder. The room had nobody in it except for clothing that Weiss could tell belonged to Ruby and Yang. She sighed to herself, "Probably a lesbian orgy!" Flopping onto the bed she fell asleep almost instantly. The room was in a pretty bad state, but Weiss had only noticed the clothing. The door had scratches on it from a struggle, blood was on the carpet near the entrance and the doorknob was dented from someone hitting it, hard.

The black haired girl entered the room to see the white being snoring away in a dream land. She thanked Sun Wukong for walking him all the way to Beacon. "Are you sure you don't want to report them?" He asked again for the third time since they started walking.

"I'll say what I said before, if they try anything else to anyone, I will, but I think they might have learnt their lesson from you kicking their asses." She smiled, but she really felt like shit. She slipped off his shirt and gave it back to him. "I'll see you around sometime. Thanks again, goodnight." She slowly closed the door, not waking Weiss up and stumbled over to her bed. She collapsed as soon as she touched the sheets.

Sun Wukong walked through the corridors, trying to find his way out. "Excuse me Sir, I don't remember seeing you here before." Sun turned to see a man walking towards him with aid from a walking stick and sipping his coffee. Sun thought about running, but he determined that the man looked nice enough. "Not going to answer me? Alright. Then I wish for you to leave my school." Ozpin smiled oddly.

"Sorry, I'll be on my way." Sun spoke awkwardly.

"Wait! No one comes here for no reason and the fact that you just began to leave, leaves me puzzled." Ozpin grinned. "So why are you here in the first place?"

"I came to take a friend back here safely." Sun half smiled at the older gentleman.

"Alright then, I'll see you to the door." Ozpin smiled at him. They began to walk together and Ozpin asked him a new question. "So what's your name?"

"Sun Wukong Sir." He found this to be the start of a very awkward conversation. He was out of his comfort zone which was making smartass remarks, but he didn't want to do that with this gentleman.

"A nice name for a Faunus such as yourself." Ozpin spoke humbly. "I'm Professor Ozpin, though you can just call me Ozpin."

"Alright Ozpin, nice meetin' ya." Sun waved as they reached the door. "I might see you around sometime!" Sun said before he left the academy.

"What an interesting boy." Ozpin gleamed at the door Sun left through. He could tell there was more to the story he was told. He could tell there was more to him then met his eye.

* * *

Cardin woke with his arm around Nora who was fast asleep. He looked over at the others in Team JNPR who had come in and gone to bed while he and his girlfriend had fallen under. Jaune had his arms wrapped around Pyrrha and Ren was sleeping as if he was a mummy. He slipped out from Nora's bed and noticed his genital was hanging out of his zip. He thanked the heavens that everyone was asleep and quickly zipped up his pants. He gently placed a kiss on Nora's head before leaving. No one had seen Cardin act like this before. When he was with someone he liked, he acted quite differently. He quietly left their room and scurried down the hallway to his dorm, he found only one of his team members in the room and that was Dove Bronzewing, who was in a deep sleep. Cardin waddled over to his bed and threw the duvet over himself.

* * *

The Saturday night was over and a new day was beginning. Sun sat in a tree outside of Beacon property until a brick hit him over the head. "Dammit, what the fu-" Sun stopped talking when he saw who did it. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sky and Rupert!" Sun grinned.

"It's Russel!" He beckoned angrily. "You ruined our plans you filthy Faunus!" He began to climb the tree to catch Sun who was naturally gifted in this department. As soon as Russel reached the branch he was on, Sun jumped to the next one. Sky decided to take the easy route and take the tree down. A few swings and the tree was falling. Sun jumped off into a different tree perfectly, but Russel came down with the tree. "Sky you piece of shit, get him!" Russel groaned in pain. Sky chased Sun who was hopping from tree to tree flawlessly.

"Come down here and face me like a man!" Sky grunted.

"But I thought I was a filthy Faunus, remember." Sun smirked. "But for your sake, I'll humour you." Sun jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully. "Did you like that little performance? Of course you did!" Sky went in to attack, but Sun was much faster than him. Sun swiftly elbowed him in the gut and punched him in the nose, hearing a sickening crack. "What's wrong?" Sun pouted. Sky screamed and ran at him for another hit. Sun dodged and grabbed Sky by the arm, twisting it until he was at his mercy. "Not so tough now are you?" He laughed at his simple victory, until he felt something sharp penetrate his thigh. He fell to the ground in pain.

"How about this, asshole?" Russel spat, followed by an evil smirk.


	13. Quest for Domination

A clap was heard from behind Russel. He turned around to find a ginger man wearing a black bowler hat with a red band around it. "Very nice! I like your enthusiasm kid." The man grinned widely. "But what did he do to you?" He had a look of fake concern upon his face.

"He ruined my fun." Russel glared at the new man standing before him.

He gave a slight chuckle before speaking again. "Revenge, I like your style. Do you take revenge often?"

"When I need to, why do you ask?" Russel asked. The man walked up to Russel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We have room for people like you. People who want revenge. People who want more." The last word repeated in Russel's head. "So do you want more?"

"First I'd like to know your name." Russel crossed his arms impatiently.

"Oh right, where are my manners?" He smirked. "My name is Roman Torchwick, highly wanted criminal." He laughed at the last part. "Now, what about you?" Roman's eyes beamed right at Russel.

"My names Russel, nice to meet you Roman." He held out his hand to offer a handshake, which Roman accepted. "So what were you talking about before, room for me?"

"Ah yes. I'm on a big scale mission right now and I need a lot of men to help me. What do you say to that?" Roman smiled.

"I'd need to know more than that Roman." Russel spoke firmly.

"I'm robbing stores for dust, robbing people for dust, robbing factories for dust. We are collecting a shit load of dust." Roman spoke trying to win Russel over. "So do you want to help me?"

"I still need to know more, like what you are going to do with it?" Russel glared at Roman, trying to figure out what he was trying to pull.

Roman stood up straight and spoke calmly. "How does domination sound? Huh? You heard me right, taking over!" He grinned. Russel seemed intrigued by this.

"Alright, I'll come along and see what's up!" Russel smiled thinking about power he could gain.

"Nope." Roman gave a half-hearted laugh. "You can't 'come along and see what's up', you join us and stick with us." Russel seemed put off by this. He took a step back and thought for a moment. "Take your time boy, it's not like I have anything planned today." Roman sighed.

"I accept your offer Roman." Russel grinned.

"What about that guy over there?" Roman pointed at Sky Lark.

"His name is Sky Lark, part of Team CRDL here at Beacon Academy, along with me." Russel informed him. Roman walked over to him and stared at him. He was rubbing his arm, listening to the whole thing.

"Would you like to join us too?" Roman asked the sore man.

"Sure, if Russel thinks it's a good idea." Sky agreed without a second thought.

Roman gave a smile to the boys. "Perfect, I already have a job for you, kill Ruby Rose."

"Ruby! Why her?" Russel seemed taken aback by this.

"She's ruined enough of my plans thanks to her and Glynda! Eliminate her. I don't care how you do it." Roman spat. "Also, one more question. Could this monkey be of any use to us?" Roman asked pointing at Sun who was curled up on the floor, holding his bloody wound.

"He's friends with Blake Belladonna, one of Ruby's teammates." Sky sighed. Roman's face lit up.

"This day just gets better and better!" He said joyfully. "Sky, can I trust you to take him as a hostage? All you have to do is take him to the airship parked in the parking lot behind The Jolly Rasta Bar in Vale, got it?" Sky nodded and picked Sun up by his neck. Sun tried to struggle, but couldn't muster up the energy to fight. "You think he'll be able to do it?" Roman asked Russel.

"Perhaps I should go with him." Russel sighed, which Roman nodded back.

"Just remember, kill R.R soon!" He shouted to the new recruits walking away from Beacon at 6am on a Sunday morning. "Now I have a meeting with an ice cool lady." Roman said to himself.

Ruby woke up with her face in the middle of Yang's breasts, unable to breathe. She pulled her head out and laughed quietly. Yang was still sleeping like a baby which Ruby thought was cute. A quick peck on the cheek and Yang woke. "Oh, I'm sorry babe! Didn't mean to wake you." Ruby apologised. The blonde haired beauty just smiled at her which told her many words. She reached over to her side table and pulled the emergency scroll out from the drawer to find no response from Blake.

"She must've gone to sleep or ignored us. Or both!" Yang heavily sighed. "I wonder about Blake sometimes. I really do…" Ruby laughed and popped into the bathroom. "Also, this is almost the longest I've been naked for. Currently 22 hours, longest being 25 hours." Yang fiddled with the scroll once more and sent Blake a new message:

'Send message to: Blake Belladonna.

Subject: Clothes! NOW!

Message: C'mon Blake, jokes over now, HA HA! Give them back… please!'

She was tempted to spam Blake's scroll, but decided against it. A new message came from Blake's scroll.

'Message from: Blake Belladonna.

Subject: Re:Clothes! NOW!

Message: Blake's fast asleep, it's me, Weiss. I'll bring you your clothes in a few hours (or Blake will when she wakes). First I have a meeting with Ozpin now.'

"Hey Ruby. Weiss replied saying we have a few hours of nakedness left. Wanna do something?" Yang gave her best 'fuck me' smile and it worked. Ruby jumped onto Yang and they began what they loved.

Weiss placed Blake's scroll back down and dressed herself in her combat uniform just in case Ozpin had anything planned. Ozpin was a very unpredictable man after all. She was about to leave when she noticed deep scratch marks on the door and a big dent on the handle. Weiss wanted to investigate further but decided that she was already late for the meeting as it is. Blake didn't even budge when the door slammed shut. The hallway was littered with people either returning drunk from last night or walking around, avoiding the intoxicated mass of people.

After walking for a few minutes, she arrived at Ozpin's office. She knocked and waited patiently. "Come in." sounded from inside the room. The door creaked as it opened and Weiss stepped in. A man was staring outside through the window, facing the opposite direction of Weiss. She determined the man wasn't Ozpin. He was much too tall to be Ozpin, though the walking stick made her rethink for a second. "Hello Miss Schnee, I'm so glad you could make it." The man turned around to face her.

"You're that criminal! Roman Torchwick!" Weiss yelled.

"Correct!" Roman smiled. "You have quite the brain don't you, though I don't think I'm that forgettable, am I right?"

"What do you want?" Weiss snapped at him. He laughed gently and pointed a finger at her.

"I need the passwords to the Schnee dust warehouse on the outskirts of Vale and I know you can give them to me." He smirked viciously. "So cough it up ma'am."

"Why should I give it to a criminal like yourself?" Weiss crossed her arms and face the other way. Roman sat down on Ozpin's chair and placed his legs on the table. He pulled out his cigar and exhaled loudly.

"Weiss, you'll tell me passwords if you know what's good for you." Roman laughed loudly.

"I'll never betray my family and myself, even if you kill me." Weiss began to get angry.

"Okay, little icicle, don't melt. You're one of those heroes who piss me off!" Roman slammed his fist on the desk and looked her in the eyes. "It doesn't matter, because I don't want to hurt you." He laughed as if he was going crazy. "I've got the person you care for most at this school and if you don't comply… well, you better comply, that's all I'm going to say." Roman's words made Weiss feel weak compared to him.

"Don't hurt Ren, I'll… I'll come along with you…" Weiss felt tears well up in her eyes. This was going to be her moment to stop a criminal and now she was a hostage. She couldn't let Roman, a highly wanted criminal, hurt her boyfriend.

Roman grinned. He had no idea who Ren was, but his lie got into Weiss' mind and that's all that mattered. "Follow me then, we must make tracks, or your little Renny will get hurt." Roman laughed manically. They walked outside the school property and began trekking towards downtown Vale.

"So where are you taking me?" Weiss asked to break the silence. Roman looked at her for a moment in disbelief.

Roman nudged her to keep walking with his walking stick. "Well, as you should remember, I'm taking you to the Schnee dust warehouse like I said earlier."

"Yes, but I doubt you'd just walk in there with me, so where are you taking me first?" Weiss was thinking through Roman's plan.

"You'll find out in due time Miss Schnee." Roman chuckled.

They were close to The Jolly Rasta Bar when Weiss saw the airship. At this point, she would've attacked him with her Myrtenaster and fled back to Beacon to tell Ozpin, but without her weapon, she didn't know what she could do. Tempted to punch him and run, Roman kept prodding her with his stick, "Keep moving, we don't have all day kid." Weiss kept moving towards the airship when she noticed two boys that looked familiar, until it clicked. It was Sky Lark and Russel Thrush!

"Those two are working for you! I bet the rest of Team CRDL is as well!" Weiss exclaimed aloud.

"Those two yes, but I've never met the other two. If they want to join me, they can go ahead!" Roman laughed. "Now keep moving! My God, you're slower than my grandma and she's six feet under!" He growled and whacked her back with his cane.

They approached the airship with the platform lowered so it could be entered. Weiss saw a Faunus unconscious in a cage and then noticed that there were more cages. "I'm not being locked up in a cage like some sort of animal!" She yelled at Roman, but when she turned around to face him, his walking stick was aimed at her stomach.

"Too bad!" Roman grinned before pull the trigger. She felt the dust shot wound her stomach as she fell backwards into the cage perfectly. Her back smashed against the cold bars on the side of the cage. Before she could get up, Sky had shut the cage, tight.

"Let me out of her!" Weiss cried out. Roman walked up to the cage with a devious smile.

"Not unless you want me to kill Ren." Roman laughed.

"Where is he?" Weiss noticed that he wasn't in the airship.

"I don't know, you tell me. I have no idea who Ren is!" Roman couldn't help but crack up laughing at how easily he deceived her. "But I should probably get Ren here in case I need you to do anything else for me!" He turned around and faced Sky and Russel. "Alright you two, I want you to get Ren before killing Ruby, got it?" The two nodded and headed off towards Beacon again. "Soon you and your boyfriend will be reunited, won't that just be heart-warming." Roman grinned, staring directly into her terrified, but angry eyes.


	14. Roman's New Recruits

Russel walked the corridors of Beacon, searching for Lie Ren, who was not in his dorm room. He had asked Nora and almost lost his head. Finally he gave up searching and decided to use the scroll, hoping that Ren would come to him.

'Send to: Lie Ren

Subject: We need to talk!

Message: Hello Lie Ren, its Russel. I need to speak with you about Weiss, its urgent! Hurry and find me in the garden!'

He sent it and made his way to the garden which on a Sunday was either full or empty. He was hoping it was the latter. Leaves coated the grass which made a loud crunch after every step and luckily the garden was almost empty. Russel didn't have his weapon since it was still in the locker rooms, so he really didn't want to break into a fight with Ren who always hides his weapons up his sleeves. Russel sat against a tree and watched the wind blow leaves around until Ren finally showed up. "About time!" Russel sighed.

"What's wrong with Weiss?" Ren said out of breath. It looked like he had run from the complete opposite side of the academy. Russel began to walk and motioned Ren to follow him.

"It seems she's done a runner!" Russel said, hiding his smirk. Ren was confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She left! Gone! Poof, vanished!" Russel used his hands to emphasise his words. Ren looked to the ground in search for answers.

"How do you know about this?" Ren asked him.

"I saw her leave. I asked what she was doing and she told me she couldn't live with the constant fear of Nora anymore." Russel almost laughed which would've given his whole plan away. Everyone knew about the fight between Weiss and Nora at this point as it was big news, not many people fought in the halls at an academy such as Beacon. Ren looked like he was about to kill the first thing he saw until he remembered something.

"Why would she be in fear since Nora is now dating Cardin?" Russel was taken aback by these words.

"What? Cardin and Nora? No, that can't be right…" Russel said to himself.

"Yes, those two are dating, so she must have lied to you… Or she never left and you're trying to pull something!" Ren glared at him and prepared to attack with his Jade Dragons tucked up his sleeves.

"Woah, woah, I'm not lying, she left for some reason and that's what she told me." Russel stuttered nervously. Ren stared at him for a few long seconds before walking forward, looking out at the view of Vale they got from the academy. Russel took this moment to perform a powerful knockout punch on Ren when he was distracted. He didn't want to take any more chances of Ren digging through his false story. He placed Ren over his shoulder and began his stealth mission of getting off Beacon property without anyone seeing him.

Sky had paid a visit to his dorm where Cardin and Dove rested, playing games on their scrolls. "Oh here's one!" Cardin pointed at Sky who peeked through the door he barely opened. "Where have you been?" Sky seemed nervous about the whole situation. "You okay there?" Cardin put down his scroll and scanned Sky from head to toe.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just Russel and I got a new job." Sky half-smiled. Dove peered from above his scroll and Cardin coughed a bit.

"How and why?" Cardin tilted his head to the side, getting up from his bed.

"Well, a nice man offered Russel and I a job, in return, we get power!" Sky felt better about himself now.

"You get… power?" Dove raised one eyebrow.

"Ye-yes! You see, he offered you two a job too. Come along with me and you can meet him yourself." Sky smiled. "Let's go!" Cardin followed and Dove put his scroll in his pocket did the same.

"This better not be one of your shit jokes Sky." Cardin spat. He was not in the mood for any 'funny business'.

They arrived at the airship right after Russel and Ren. Ren was being chucked into a cage next to Weiss who was sobbing when she saw the state of Ren. Russel had both of Ren's Jade Dragons clipped to his belt. Roman was dancing around as if he was drunk. His excitement was off the charts at how well his plan was going. "Hello Mr Torchwick." Sky stuttered. Roman looked over his shoulder to see a familiar face and two new ones.

"Ah, hello Sky, I assume these two are the other members of your team." Roman flicked his cigar while speaking.

"Yes Sir, this is Cardin Winchester and that's Dove Bronzewing." Sky gave a smile to Roman who didn't respond with any facial expression, but instead, he turned to Cardin.

"You must be the team leader since you have the first letter in the team name. So how do you feel about power and domination?" Roman went straight to the point this time.

Cardin thought for a moment before responding. "I'd like to have it if that's what you're asking."

Roman smiled widely, "Perfect and how do you feel about working for me to get that power?"

Cardin simply replied, "Depends on how you act as a boss."

Roman nodded and replied, "As long as you cooperate, I think we'll be just fine. In fact, you four can still be a team, more of a squad and you, Cardin, can still be the leader, how does that grab you?" Roman grinned tipping his hat at the four.

"Sounds great. Team CRDL, at your service Torchwick." Cardin bowed, with the rest of his team following his action.

"Great, I have four new members and three hostages all in a few hours!" Roman laughed. "But you know what would make this better. Do the mission I gave to you Sky! Kill Ruby Rose!" Roman scowled Sky who had forgotten and went to see Cardin and Dove instead. "Okay Cardin and Dove, I want you two to stay here and guard the prisoners and equipment while I'm gone. If you guys don't have your weapons, there are some swords that turn into guns over there, have fun!" Roman laughed before walking out of the parking lot. Cardin walked over to the crate filled with the same kind of weapon and threw one to each of his teammates. Russel and Sky began to walk back to Beacon for the third time that day. Dove sat on a pile of crates staring at a hostage.

"Hey Cardin, one of the hostages is a Faunus." Cardin looked over at Dove who was banging on the side of the cage.

"He's in his rightful place then!" Cardin laughed loudly at the unconscious monkey-tailed Faunus. "Who are the other hostages?" Cardin questioned as he began to walk through the airship. "Oh, Miss Schnee is here." Cardin couldn't help but laugh at the usually stuck up brat, stuck behind bars. Dove couldn't believe she'd be here, 'what would Roman want with Weiss?' He then looked around the airship and noticed small crates of dust piled up, even the ones he was sitting on were dust.

"Shut your trap Cardin! When I get out of here-" Weiss shouted, but was cut off by Cardin butting in.

"You have no right to be yelling at me when you're stuck in a cage like an animal or a Faunus." Cardin laughed again, looking back at the bloody Faunus behind them. "Now, Miss Schnee, if you'll excuse me, I need to know who the last prisoner is." He causally walked to the next cage in which he found Ren. "Lie Ren huh? Interesting, I suppose he is dangerous to some degree and is a perfect hostage to use against you, ice princess." Cardin grinned. The two walked back to the front of the airship and sat down.

"What will Nora say about you being a criminal?" Weiss snapped when Cardin got out of her sight. Quick as a flash, he was back at her cage with his hand around her neck.

"Say that again, I dare you!" Cardin growled like an Ursa.

"What will Nora say?" Weiss grinned smugly. "What are you going to do? Kill me? I don't think Roman would be impressed." She let out a small laugh before he let go and kicked her cage in anger.

Russel walked up to Team RWBY's dorm to find it blocked off. "Russel, I told you that they got moved after the fight." Sky grinned since this was the first time he proved Russel wrong in anything.

"Alright smartass, so where are they?" Russel growled ready to punch Sky in the face for looking smug.

"Follow me and I'll show you!" Sky trying to hide how happy he was. Russel followed him towards Ruby's new room. "Here!" Sky laughed.

"Question… How did you know this?" Russel stopped and asked Sky who never knew anything. Sky just replied in a laugh which normally meant he was thinking something dirty. "Gross, we're killing her remember." Russel whispered. Sky snapped out of his day dream and nodded, he focused himself on the task at hand. Russel turned the handle and swung the door open while reaching for his sword. They both froze in place and stared at the two girls who had their tongues deep in each other's mouths. They were both completely naked with their hands running up and down their bodies. Both Sky and Russel's jaw dropped and were taken of breath. Yang's hand slipped down into Ruby's nether region and Ruby's did the same to Yang's. Ruby was the first to moan through the kiss and Yang followed shortly after. Ruby broke the kiss for air, which was hard to get since Yang was working her hand like a motor. The red fighter opened her eyes and screamed. Yang stopped and opened her eyes to see the two boys, with their gaping mouths. Ruby wrapped herself in the sheets of their bed while Yang covered herself with her hands. The two boys shook themselves out of their daze and shut the door behind them. The swords came out of their sheaths and pointed them at the two.

"What are you two doing?" Yang screamed. Sky smirked and went for a slice at Yang who easily dodged by jumping back. "Do you want to kill us or something?"

"Well, our orders only say Ruby, but I'm sure it won't matter if you die along with her." Sky chuckled before going for another swing. Both Yang and Ruby had no weapons so all they could do was dodge and hope to get a solid punch or kick in somewhere. Russel began to attack Ruby who was finding it difficult to dodge holding sheets around her body. One swing later and the sheet rendered useless, it had been cut in half. During this, Yang and Sky were almost dancing to the same beat. Sky did the same two swings over and over again, giving Yang time to think of a good point to attack, in which she did so. One swift punch later and Sky went barrelling into a wall dropping his sword. Yang and Ruby were both fully exposed, but they didn't care if it meant they had a chance to survive murder. She picked up the sword and started to help Ruby. Russel and Yang got into a sword fight which Yang was finding difficult to use since her weapon was gauntlets, but she was holding her ground until Russel stepped back and transformed his weapon into a gun. One shot fired which Yang was too close for comfort with. He then changed it back to a sword when she was distracted by the shot. Yang ducked to avoid decapitation only to lose a strand of hair. As Yang saw it fall slowly to the ground, Yang erupted. Fire emitted from her skin as she flung a punch faster than light itself. Russel felt his ribs crack as he crashed into the floor, he cried in agony. Sky couldn't believe how powerful she became. Sky wasn't smart, but was a decent fighter. He jumped over one of Ruby's kicks and nailed her in the face. He noticed Yang had dropped his sword, so he quickly took it and transformed it to save his friend. Sky took aim and fired before Ruby could warn Yang. Yang fell to the floor from the impact of the bullet in her shoulder. Blood rushed from her wound and pooled on the carpet as she cringed in pain. Ruby jumped up and whacked Sky in the head, making him stumble until he was pushed into the ground by a strong punch from Ruby, dislocating his jaw. She disarmed him and aimed the gun at his head. Ruby wouldn't do it, she wouldn't pull the trigger, it just wasn't in her to do it to another human, even if they were trying to murder her.

At this point the door flung open, nailing Russel in the head who was already crying over his ribs. "What happened?" Pyrrha asked seeing the situation at hand. There was Russel who was in the fetal position, Sky who was tearing up over his dislocated jaw and Yang who was naked with a bullet wound. Ruby stood naked holding a gun to Sky's head.

"Where do I begin?" Ruby started, looking over everything in the room. "I'll explain everything, first get Blake here with our clothes, quickly!" Pyrrha ran off towards the room Blake was still sleeping in. Ruby grabbed part of the torn sheet and wrapped it around Yang's wound. Yang cried out when she did this.

Pyrrha and Blake returned in less than two minutes. Blake started shaking when she saw the two boys lying on the ground. "These fuckers!" She screamed loudly. Ruby grabbed some clothes and quickly flung them on herself, then got Blake and Pyrrha to help dress the injured Yang, before they took her to the hospital wing of the school. Blake stayed behind with the soon-to-be-sorry souls writhing in pain. "Hey guys!" Blake said smiling. "Remember last night?" Russel was worried and Sky shook his head, he had been too drunk to remember. "If I recall correctly, you guys kidnapped me, knocked me out, tied me up somewhere in downtown Vale and started beating me. Also, I think if a wonderful little Faunus didn't come and save me, I'd have been rape or killed, or possibly, now knowing you guys are sick freaks, both." Blake held back tears to keep herself looking in charge of the situation. "Now my only question, is what I shall do to you guys before Ozpin gets here." Blake smiled once more. She cracked her knuckles and grabbed Sky by the collar, holding him up to the wall. Three punches to his forehead and one hard blow to his nose later, he had an undying headache and broken nose to go along with his dislocated jaw. She dropped him and walked over to Russel, thinking of what to do with him when the door suddenly opened. Ozpin and Glynda walked in to see the two boys helplessly on the floor.

"Right, Blake and Glynda, can you please helped these two boys to the hospital wing, I need to talk to them, but first, they need a little… help." Ozpin stared down at the two after hearing a brief story of what happened from Ruby. She left out how the two found them though. Blake scooped up Russel and Glynda picked up Sky whose face was coated in blood.

They arrived after a three minute walk. Ozpin slurped his coffee and set it down on the table to his right, before seating himself in the waiting room. "I don't know the full story, but I would like to." Ozpin looked back over to Ruby who was sitting across from him. Blake and Pyrrha sat to either side of her with Glynda next to Ozpin.

"Well, Yang and I were getting changed in our room when the two burst in, see, we forgot to lock the door. Anyway, they came in and told us that they had to kill me. Yang tried to stop them, but they had sword-gun, uh, thingies!" Ruby explained. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"They 'had' to kill you?"

"That's what they said…" Ruby stared down at her bare feet. She didn't have time to slip shoes on before running out the door to save Yang. "We tried our best to fend for ourselves, Yang got a good punch in and broke Russel's ribs, but Sky shot her in the shoulder. So, I punched him twice and dislocated his jaw."

"I take it you also broke his nose and gave him bruises with those two punches too." Ozpin eyebrow was still raised high.

"No, I only hit him in the back of the head and in the jaw." Ruby looked confused. Blake had awkwardly shifted in her seat, finding the conversation immediately uncomfortable.

"Blake? Do you have something to add?" Glynda asked noticing her sudden movements. Blake looked up shocked and waved her hands in front of her telling them she had nothing to say. "Alright then." Glynda eyed her up then looked back at Ruby. "So is this all that happened?" Ruby nodded and continued to look down at her naked feet. Glynda turned to Ozpin and sighed, "It seems we have a bit more investigating to do!" Ozpin agreed and stood up from their seats.

"I've told the nurse that the three aren't allowed visitors for the next two days." Ozpin smiled at the three. "I'm sorry you had to go through this Ruby." He then left with Glynda who gave Blake one last glare.

"I have a feeling Blake is hiding something." Glynda spoke quietly to Ozpin.

He simply replied, "All will be discovered in due time."


	15. On the Town

Roman returned to the airship before 8pm that night. "Alright!" Roman yelled out. The two boys jumped off the crates they were seated on and ran out to greet their boss. "Where are the other two?" Roman sighed, slightly annoyed and glancing around.

"We don't know Sir, they never came back." Dove spoke up. Roman rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Fine, I'm sending you two to get her, sound good?" Roman asked, whilst stomping into the airship. Before the two boys could respond, Roman sang out, "Good!"

"Wha-… Alright, let's go." Cardin sighed and pushed Dove in front of him, making him start the walk to Beacon Academy.

The moonlight gave the grass a glossy look to it as it blew back and forth gently in the subtle breeze. All was quiet and peaceful except for the heavy panting coming from the two members of Team CRDL. "When I get up there, I can't wait to kill Ruby so Roman doesn't make us come back up to this damn school!" Cardin grudged, waving his arms about wildly. The other boy nodded, too tired to speak.

"This hill normally doesn't seem this long." Dove croaked out of his dry lips. Cardin stopped for a moment and took a deep breath which he seemed to enjoy.

"I assume it's because it's night time and all I want to do is sleep!" Cardin moaned to Dove angrily and began moving up once more; Dove followed.

Beacon came closer and closer, until they were outside the room of Ruby's. She was fast asleep in the two beds that had been pushed together while cuddling one of Yang's tank tops. They both nodded to each other before swinging the window open which Ruby had failed to lock. Dove climbed in first and scanned the room for anyone else, but Ruby was alone. Cardin swiftly jumped through the window and landed softly on the carpet. Dove unsheathed the blade from his waist and lightly rested it above Ruby's neck, he then raised it up, aiming for her neck until a knock alerted them from the bathroom. The two looked at each other with wide eyes and ran for the window until they noticed that it had shut itself and realised that they wouldn't be able to open it in time for them to both get out. Cardin slid under the bed and Dove jumped into the closet that was just opened wide enough for him to slip through. The bathroom door swung open and a black haired Faunus emerged. The sound of the door woke Ruby up and then Blake sitting down next to her made her open her eyes. "Hey Ruby, do you still want me to sleep with you tonight?" Blake asked quietly into Ruby's ear who found it oddly seductive and arousing. Ruby nodded and gripped Yang's shirt even tighter before pulling the covers up and over her shoulder, but resting just beneath her chin. Blake moved nimbly under the covers, wearing a black night dress over some black lingerie she was trying out for a surprise for Velvet. Cardin was laying silently underneath the girls while Dove peeked from behind the closet door, but quickly hid when he saw Ruby staring directly at the crack between the door and the wall. She slipped out of her bed wearing a black tank top and a night skirt with roses along the bottom to investigate. "Where are you going Ruby?" Blake rolled over to see Ruby slowly wonder over to the closet. Ruby held up a finger to signal to Blake she would reply in a few seconds, before she swung the door open to see Dove trying to cover himself in the clothing Blake had dumped in there after Yang and Ruby got attacked. He screamed and threw some of the clothes into Ruby's face before jumping out of the closet to a more open space. Ruby was startled at his presents, but more so at Yang's panties that was slapped onto her face. Blake got up to help Ruby, when a hand grabbed her from under the bed, tripping her up. Her head hit the bedside table and she fell unconscious. Cardin crawled out from under the bed and stood next to Dove, with a wide smirk on his face; commonly known as the 'douchebag smirk'.

"Well Miss Rose, it seems your day is up." Cardin grinned, acting posh with his hands on his hips. He flung his sword forward at Ruby's face, barely missing. Ruby jumped backwards and reached under her pillow. Crescent Rose was pulled out and transformed to its full length. Normally students weren't meant to have their weapons with them, after Nora and Weiss had their fight, but Ozpin made an exception for Ruby after what had happened earlier. She swung with grace and hit Cardin across the cheek with the opposite side of the blade. Dove moved forward going in for a slice through the chest, but was quickly deflected backwards into the wall. Crescent Rose was up in his face with Ruby's finger on the trigger. She was incredibly tempted to pull and see the end of him, followed by Cardin, but she just stepped back and slammed him in the gut with the end. Cardin stumbled to his feet only to be stabbed in the foot by the sharp bottom of Crescent Rose. He screamed in pain before flopping over onto the floor, with tears welling up in his eyes. Dove grabbed his sword while Ruby was focusing on Cardin and switched it to a pistol. She heard the change of his weapon and pulled Cardin up by his collar and swung him around in front of her. Dove had pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight into one of Cardin's ass cheeks. Cardin whaled as he was dropped by Ruby who was now charging at Dove. He had switched his weapon back once more and took a stab at Ruby's thigh which created searing pain for Ruby for a few seconds before she fell over and tumbled on the floor. Dove stood over her and raised his sword up and forced it down into her other thigh.

"Well, I don't want your blood on my hands, so I'm going to let my boss do what he'd like with you Rose." Dove growled before whacking her over the head with the hilt of his sword, resulting in her unconsciousness. He used the closest clothing to stem the bleeding from both of her thighs which was the tank top if Yang's that Ruby was cuddling with beforehand.

"What are you going to do with me?" Cardin croaked, holding his foot and ass.

"I could leave you here. They'll patch you up!" Dove thought aloud.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be suspicious if I'm injured in Ruby's room, Ruby's gone and Blake's unconscious…" Cardin grumbled sarcastically.

Dove laughed and prompted Ruby over his shoulder. "I'll come back for you, don't worry, just hid under the bed and push Blake under there with you so if someone comes in, it won't look as bad as it is." He jumped out the window, which shut behind him. Cardin pulled himself along the soft carpet, having to stop for a few seconds after ever pull. Blake was still out cold which made Cardin thank the stars, because if she got up, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Dove ran down the hill towards the lights of the Vale. Ruby was light to carry so Dove could move almost as fast as he could without her. The Jolly Rasta bar was close when he came across the first pedestrians he'd seen that night. He ducked into an alley, but the two girls saw him enter with Ruby's legs hang over his shoulder. One was a fox Faunus and the other was human. They looked into the alley to see the man and the girl making out next to the dumpster. It was the only thing Dove could think do that wouldn't look odd. The fox Faunus made a wolf whistle and the human just push her in a friendly way of saying 'cut it out'. The two left, so Dove removed his lips from hers and went back to having her over his shoulder. He could hear the girls giggling down the street. Even though Ruby was knocked out, she had a delicious taste on her lips, quite sweet, like a cherry. Dove was lost in his thoughts about the kiss and almost got caught by three more pedestrians. The walk back was getting harder, the more he walked to the center of town. The Jolly Rasta was on the right side of town, midway between the middle and outskirts of town. He had entered from the south and was now moving past the dodge parts of Vale, such as 'Toxxxic Dreams' which was a bar and strip joint. Ruby mumbled quietly with her head pressed against his back. Panicking, he slipped into the back street behind the strip club and push Ruby to the floor. The street reeked of booze and cigarette smoke, but Dove didn't care about that, he just didn't want Ruby to become conscious before he got to the airship. He reached for his sword on his belt, until he realised that he'd left it on the floor in her room. Cursing, he turned to the dumpster, trying to find anything that would keep her unconscious. The door opened from the club and a beefy man in a suit, with slicked back hair slithered out with two girls on each side.

"What are you doing?" He grunted at the sight of Dove rummaging through the garbage. One of the girls gasped and the other one followed along when they saw the young girl with bloody legs, waking in the side of the street. "What the fuck?" The man stepped back and turned to the boy. "What in Grimm's name did you do?" His meaty hand scooped Dove up by the collar and held him in the air. His legs dangled about trying to get out of the tight grasp before Ruby woke. Dove kicked the man in the face, hoping that the man would let go. He didn't budge. Instead he slammed him into the wall four times with a weak groan coming from Dove each time. The man dropped him to the floor and walked over to Ruby. Dove found a metal pipe under the dumpster, next to his face, which he took and stood himself up. Quietly, he snuck behind the man and used all the strength he had left to whack him in the back of the head. He hit the ground, hard. The two girls screamed when Dove grabbed both of them by the wrists.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have witnesses." Dove wept before throwing them to the ground next to the beefy man. He grasped the metal pole firmly and prepared himself to swing. 'If I had just killed Ruby at Beacon, I wouldn't have to kill these people.' He thought to himself.

"Do it." A man cheered behind him. "Go on, do it." Dove was startled but recognised the voice. Roman bounced over to Dove, cigar in hand and cane in the other. "Whack 'em." Roman smiled towards Dove who was thinking twice about what he was going to do. "Do it, we don't have all day. That pushed Dove over the line and swung as hard as he could against one of the girls head, both Dove and the other girl closed their eyes, while Roman was used to it and laughed, but stepping back so he didn't get any blood on his suit. "Come on then, finish the job." Roman snapped his fingers and Dove and walked past to look at Ruby. Dove prepared himself for the second hit as Roman called out, "So, Ruby was easy to get then?" Dove didn't listen as he was in mid swing for the second girl. "Wow, I really didn't think you'd go through with the second kill after seeing how the first girl ended up." Roman leaned against the wall, placing his cigar carefully in between his lips. Dove was hearing Roman speak, but wasn't taking in any of the words after what he had just done. "But you're now officially a criminal. I suppose you were before with assisted kipnapping, then actual kidnapping… but now you're a murderer! How does it feel?" Roman sung out. He was treating this as if it were a game, as if the lives of the two young girls didn't matter. "Now, you need to deal with the elephant in the street." Roman sighed, pointing at the man with his cigar.

Dove took a step away and shook his head. "I… I can't do this anymore." He stuttered.

"Just think of them as… Grimm! Each one is useless and in your way of a brighter tomorrow." Roman cheered. Dove looked down to his feet, not knowing what to make of the events that just took place. "Fine, I'll do this one for you." Roman waltzed over to the hill of a man and pushed the end of his cane against the man's face. "Three, two, one." Roman counted aloud until he pulled the trigger and a big explosion erupted, sending rubble across the street. "Now we run." Roman giggled like a school boy who just pulled a prank. Dove took off, scooping Ruby up and slumping her over his shoulder.

They got away for now, with Ruby still over his shoulder, they approached the bar. Ruby had awoken at one point, but was quickly dealt with by Roman whacking his cane against the back of her head. "Where is Cardin?" Roman thought aloud. Dove had forgotten about Cardin, 'shit!' He thought to himself.

"He got injured in the battle with Ruby and I left him in the room and said I come back for him…" Dove trailed off.

"Which you didn't." Roman added. Dove nodded and threw Ruby off his side, into a cage next to a sleeping Weiss on one side and a sleeping Sun on the other. "Ha, ha! We almost have enough for a Zoo! Or at least a small petting zoo." Roman chuckled to himself, while Dove grabbed a new weapon and clipped it to his belt, getting ready for the rescue mission he was about to embark on.

Cardin lay on the ground, numb and cold. Blake was making a little grunt or mumble every now and then, but she hadn't woken up yet, thankfully for him or he'd be through. He began drifting off, but he couldn't allow himself to, considering that he was badly wounded. His top was shredded after he ripped it off and used part of it to wrap around his foot and the other part to wrap around his arse. 'Why the fuck hasn't Dove returned?' He repeated in his head over and over. He began tapping on the wood underneath the mattress in a rhythm to a song he had stuck in his head. He would have begun singing if the door didn't open. The tapping stop has his hand froze when the person walked into the room. "Where the hell?" The voice mumbled. "Blood? This can't be good." The person continued talking before Cardin heard the typing on a scroll. The person left, but Cardin saw the shoes. High heels were only worn by girls at this school and the voice seemed mature, 'Glynda… Dammit.' He thought to himself before making sure Blake was still unconscious and hidden. 'What the hell am I meant to do?'

The window slide open with a slight creek as a different person entered. "Cardin, you still here?" Dove's voice rang out.

"About fucking time!" Cardin almost shouted. Dove pulled him out from the bed. "Well, what are we going to do with her?"

"Another prisoner?"

"We can't capture half of the fucking school, can we?" Cardin rolled his eyes at Dove who was helping him onto his good foot.

"Temper, temper Cardin." Dove mocked, "Leave her then? Kill h…" Dove stopped talking and his thoughts trailed off when he thought of what he did moments ago.

"Let's just get out of here!" Cardin pointed back towards the window. The two started their walk back to the airship, were Roman awaited their arrival for the next step in his plan.


	16. Want a Hero?

The window was cracked open slightly as the plain white curtains barely moved at all. Yang had been staring at the curtains to her left for two hours considering it was the most entertaining thing available in her hospital room. She couldn't feel half of her body, which was a good thing with her still recovering wound from the previous day.

Finally the door opened and the owner of Beacon walked in. He sat down on the seat next to her bed and placed his coffee delicately on the table bearing a lamp and a cookie that she'd forgotten to eat from the morning. "Good morning Yang, how are you feeling?" Ozpin gazed at her from behind his glasses, no emotion showing.

"Uh, I think I feel alright." Yang gave a half smile at the man. "You're going to be questioning me, aren't you?" Ozpin nodded and sat back in his seat.

"So, what happened?" Ozpin grabbed his coffee and slurped at it while Yang remembered everything she could.

"The two boys came in the room and attacked us, saying they needed Ruby for something." Yang stopped there and asked Ozpin, "Is Ruby okay?" She exclaimed. Ozpin nodded even though he knew something was wrong with the message he had received late last night. "Good. I fought one of them until he couldn't fight anymore, but then I think one of them shot me… Next thing I knew, I was here." Yang finished. Ozpin took one more sip before speaking again.

"Do you have any clue why they'd want Ruby?"

"Not a single idea…" Yang spoke, deep in thought.

"Alright, well I've got to check up on the two and maybe they'll tell me something helpful." Ozpin stood up and gripped his coffee tightly before saying his goodbye and leaving the room. Yang was alone once more, just wanting someone to talk to, anyone, but mostly her beloved lover, Ruby.

Lie Ren looked across at everyone in the airship, noting what they were doing. Ruby was still unconscious, Weiss was asleep and Sun was watching his own tail flick back and forth. Cardin was in the very back with a Faunus nurse working on fixing him up. She had black hair with a yellow streak flowing down in front of her face. She had black ears perked on top of her head and deep green eyes. Her outfit was that of a White Fang member, but with a little red plus on her shoulder and a medic emblem on her chest. Roman was in the cockpit with Dove in the passenger seat, unable to see the back of the ship. Lie Ren shuffled over to the lock which was already badly damaged from the amount of time he'd spent weakening it. He placed his hands on either side of the lock and used his aura in one hand to create a massive force against the lock and his hand, crushing it a bit more. He repeated this several more times until his aura had gotten weaker and his hands started hurting. The lock was barely hanging on and when his aura recharges, he'd be able to break out. Weiss woke in a sudden panic when the airship lifted off of the ground and took to the sky. "Hey, you're up! They have a new prisoner…" Ren pointed towards the cage with the young girl dressed in her night gear that had been shifted up slightly, almost exposing herself. Weiss gasped when she saw her partner at Beacon shoved in a cage.

"When did she get her?" Weiss asked with a hint of sadness floating in her voice.

"Late last night. Roman and Dove arrived with her and then later, Dove came back with Cardin who is badly injured. I guess Ruby went down swinging." Ren whispered across the cages. The nurse stood up and crouched down beside Ren's cage.

"Would you kindly shut the fuck up?" The nurse tried not to scream at the young man. Her yellow strands of hair gentle bounced in front of her eyes when she talked. "Alright? Thanks." She spat before walking back to Cardin's side. Ren rolled his eyes and sat back against the cage bars. He began drifting off slowly. Weiss was fiddling with her own fingers, not sure how to spend her time awake, since she had spent so long sleeping that she couldn't do it anymore. She looked across all the cages and discover that Sun had moved half a meter from when she fell asleep. Sun looked over to her with a look of complete boredom.

"So, how are you doing?" He spoke loudly, ignoring what the nurse just said. Weiss looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you really asking that now?" Weiss couldn't fathom why he would ask that at a time like this.

"When's a better time to get to know your inmates?" Sun chuckled, swinging his tail about. He felt a tight grip around his tail.

"What did I just say?" The nurse growled.

"Man, you need to lighten up. You and I are both Faunus right? So how about you free me and we can live happily ever after?" Sun grinned before getting smacked in the back of the head.

"Idiot." She spat with her green eyes piercing his soul.

"Can't blame a Faunus for trying." He gave a slight laugh as she let go of his tail.

"Actually I can considering you're trying to use me to escape." She walked back to Cardin and grabbed a needle from her bag. She made the trip back to Sun and snatched his arm, injecting him with the fluid.

"What was that?" Sun yelled, clutching where the needle made its entry. Seconds later, he lay against the metal bars and fell unconscious.

"That's what happens when you don't shut up and you talk like a smartass." She said whilst flipping her long black hair back over her shoulder and walking towards her patient. Suddenly the ship started descending back to the ground making a loud gust of air erupt from all sides of the airship. Almost a minute past until the back of the airship lowered and light flooded in, shining upon everyone in the area. Dove walked in and wondered over to Cardin while Roman made a B-line straight for Weiss.

"Hey princess, we're here!" Roman smirked. Weiss looked at him coldly and crossed her arms. "Oh sweetie, remember who has the power here." He laughed as he pointed his cane at Ren who had fallen asleep. Weiss could feel tears building, but she forced them away and hung her head down. "Alright then. Boys!" Roman shouted. Four White Fang members lined up outside the airship bearing the logo on their shirts, all in uniform. "Come here and take Weiss to the main warehouse for me please." Roman grinned as he threw one of the men the key to Weiss' cage and left, whistling a common tune. The man fiddled with the lock for a few seconds before it clicked and the lock loosened. Quicker than lightning, all four men and surrounded her, not allowing her any freedom. All her other inmates were asleep, whether it was by force or choice, it didn't matter now.

She stepped into the open yard filled with crates of dust from the Schnee Dust Company, her families company. Constantly, she was being poked and prodded to keep moving and eventually they made their way the biggest warehouse of the lot, 'A-1'. A small control panel was positioned next to the giant warehouse door. Weiss was in front of it, expected to type in the code to open the door and let Roman and the White Fang loot her family company. Around the warehouse were many airships, where all the White Fang member came from and dead humans, workers who had been killed for getting in the way of their mission. Screams suddenly emerged from the warehouse 'B-4' as gunfire exploded out to break the subtle noise of murmurs and footsteps. As the White Fang members surrounding her were distracted, she slipped out from under them and began to run, without her weapon, she couldn't do much. It didn't take them long to notice her disappearance and they began a chase after her, heading towards the airship in which she arrived in. The nurse, Cardin and Dove were still inside, but she glided past them too fast for any of them to react in time. Dove unclipped his pistol from his belt and aimed at the snow angel. "Hey, don't shoot!" Roman alerted Dove. "She is the best key into the warehouse, if she dies, we're going to have a whole lot of trouble!"

"Why don't we just blow a hole into the bloodly warehouses and not have to deal with these brats?" Dove asked over all the ruckus that was happening around him.

"Are you brain dead? A simple explosion could set all the dust off into a massive fireworks show, sending everyone within 200 feet of a shipping crate, sky high!" Roman finished his tangent with a heavy sigh. Dove kept his gun pointed at Weiss, but he didn't know what he could do at this point. Weiss began to ignore him considering his threat level was severely dropped and darted towards the weapons crate in the corner. "Well don't just let her kill us all!" Roman screamed out while surveying a corpse a few meters away from his airship. Dove took this opportunity to put his gun up to Ren's skull.

"Missy! Leave all the weapons were they are, alright. If you do that, I won't put a bullet in his brain." Dove threatened, though he was so sure he could go through with it after what he had done the previous night. Weiss froze and looked upon Ren's sleeping face, but the picture was ruined by the gun stuck to his head. She raised her hands in the air and backed away slowly, not wanting Ren to get hurt.

"Please, please don't hurt him." Weiss cried out to Dove, who was painting on a fake smirk. Then, gunfire sounded out.

"So she's gone?"

"Yes, room was empty besides a fresh pool of blood on the floor." Glynda explained.

"Who do we have fit for combat from the newer teams?" Ozpin waved his hand, signalling he wanted the information as fast as Glynda could give it to him.

"Well, Weiss hasn't been seen since yesterday, same with Ren-" Glynda began but was quickly cut off with a snap of Ozpin's fingers as he stood.

"That's who's they were." He said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Glynda knew Ozpin was a person she could trust, but lately he seemed to be acting rather strangely.

"When Russel was taken to hospital, he had two familiar weapons on his belt, both green guns of a sort. I now know who's they are!"

"Ren." Glynda spoke softly, which Ozpin nodded in reply to.

"So that must mean Ren has been taken as well." Ozpin continued.

"And it could very well mean Weiss has been kidnapped along with him." Glynda noted. Pyrrha stood outside, wanting to know more about what was going down about her friends suddenly being attacked and disappearing. Eavesdropping was an easy job when it was two people so wrapped up in their conversation. "So Sky and Russel attacked Ruby and Yang first. Does that mean the second attack could've come from the other two members in their team?"

"When I asked the two boys about the accusations against them, they were very reluctant to tell me anything."

"So it's definitely plausible." Glynda added. Pyrrha thought about what was being said for a moment before reacting.

"Cardin could be behind the disappearances of Ren? This is bad for Nora…" Pyrrha muttered to herself under her breath.

"What?" Nora screamed, almost falling backwards.

"Shit Nora, when did you get there?" Pyrrha cried out, having her knees given way from shock.

"Cardin could be…" Nora thought with teary eyes. "And Ren…" She managed to say before bursting into tears. "I have to find him!" She blurted out underneath the sobs as she ran for the nearest exit with Pyrrha following. Ozpin and Glynda sat quietly, staring at the door were they heard half of the conversation between Nora and Pyrrha. He took a sip from his coffee cup before clearing his throat.

"We should do something about that..."


	17. Carefully Foiled

**Author's Note:** **_The italic part is what happened in the past._  Enjoy and remember to leave a review!**

Nora was sprinting from the school with tears flying from her eyes and falling were she once was, going nowhere in particular. Pyrrha followed closely, hoping to catch up to Nora soon, but it was unlikely that she'd get near her at their current speeds. Heading towards the main city of Vale at high speeds, Nora wasn't going to stop anytime soon, except for when a massive explosion burst out at the opposite end of Vale. Nora's target location was now set as she bolted off as fast as her legs could take her, making Pyrrha follow her once again. All the citizens were pouring out of their houses and apartments to take a look at the mushroom cloud developing in the blue sky. She evaded them fluently and kept on sprinting determined to find out the truth of Cardin and Ren. Pyrrha tried to keep as close to her as she could, not wanting her to get hurt. Still only halfway to explosion, Nora pulled out Magnhild and converted it into hammer form, thumping it against the ground, she rocketed up into the air, flying over buildings and traffic. Pyrrha was a good girl and followed the rules, meaning her weapons were in the locker rooms where they should be unlike Nora's, so she began sprinting once more, chasing after the ginger haired girl flying through the sky. Nora arrived at the scene with Magnhild resting over her shoulder. Fire and bodies were sprinkled along the ground, mostly people in Schnee Dust Company uniforms, but a few White Fang members were lying about. Gunfire erupted from behind a warehouse to Nora's left, quickly going to check it out, she found a Faunus with a monkey tail fighting White Fang members off with some sort of Nun-chuck revolvers, resulting in a spread of death surrounding him. She then looked to see one of her worst enemies fighting a man wielding a walking stick for a weapon. Browsing her surroundings even more, she encountered Dove holding his ear, trying to stem the blood flowing from it. "What happened to you?" Nora spat angrily.

"Monkey boy bashed me in the side of the head with his staff!" Dove cried.

"That's cool, where is Cardin and Ren?" Nora questioned Dove, crouching down to his level, almost sitting of the ground.

"Cardin and Ren may have both been caught in the explosion…" Dove was looking down at the ground, slowly pooling his blood, sadly. Nora took a few fragile steps backwards before furiously wiping away her tears that began gently flowing down her cheeks. Pyrrha arrived just in time to see Nora trek off towards the lasting dust cloud, hovering like a bad smell.

"Nora, wait!" Pyrrha cried out before beginning a chase once again. Nora discovered a dismembered limb, badly charred by the blast; Pyrrha noticed it only moments later as Nora dropped it and gapped it through the dust desperate to find something else, something that will either tell her that they died or survived. The rubble was hard to pass through, chucks of the earth sticking out and craters scattered all over the place.

Finally she discovered something more, a body with an arm missing; Cardin's body with an arm missing. Cardin slowly turned his head towards Nora and closed his eyes before she could say anything. "Ca-Cardin…" Was all Nora could manage before her knees gave way and scraped against the ground. Pyrrha caught up once more and saw the situation at hand, quickly darting towards him and taking her shirt off, tying it around Cardin's nub without thinking, hoping that would make a difference between life and death. Nora held her and out and rested it on his chest before sobbing some more. Flagging down the Faunus nurse that had escaped the explosion, Pyrrha moved to let the panther nurse do what she could.

"Honestly, I can't do much, or anything really unless we get him to Vale City Hospital as soon as possible." The nurse called out to them, telling them exactly what they didn't want to hear. Nora still didn't believe what she'd heard about Cardin after their fun loving night together and Pyrrha just wanted Nora to be happy, after all, it was sort of her fault for setting them up together. Pyrrha flipped her scroll from her pocket before dialling the emergency number and beginning the call, though there was no point as many police, fire trucks and ambulances arrived after getting many calls about the explosion that had taken place. The White Fang nurse fled back into the mist while Pyrrha helped the Vale City Hospital nurses lift Cardin into an ambulance; No one noticing Pyrrha's lack of shirt. Nora was still sunk into the ground, shaking slightly after seeing her boyfriend without one arm.

Sun had taken down more than half of the White Fang members at the Schnee Dust Warehouse, but started getting tired as he'd only just woken up minutes earlier from the nurse's drug she'd injected him with. He could add new names to the list of people he'd saved since arriving at Vale, after Blake he could add Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, but unfortunately, the same could not be said about Lie Ren.

_'He had woken up right when Dove was threatening to put a bullet into Ren's head and since he had moved his cage previously, he was close enough to reach his weapon. Switching it into its gun-chucks form, he shot the gun from Dove's hand and changed his weapon back into a long staff, whacking the side of his cage with it, blowing the bars outwards. He then proceeded to bash Dove in the side of the head and destroy Ruby's cage, lifting her up, he fled from the airship, dodging the various swings from White Fang members. Weiss had held Lie Ren to his feet and started following Sun which Dove had already begun doing. Dove tried his best to punch Sun, but he was too nimble and fast for Dove to hit. He kicked Dove in the stomach, sending him back towards the airship as Sun aimed a revolver at a weak shipping crate, planning to let the place explode. Ren had noticed this a swooped in to save Dove from burning to death, even though Dove wouldn't have done the same, Ren felt that it was something he had to do. Lie Ren threw him back towards Sun as he pulled the trigger without noticing what Ren had done. After two long seconds, bright light emerged from the bullet hole before bursting into an ear aching explosion, emerging the airship they were kept in and catching Ren in the blast. Weiss felt her heart stop as she witnessed her love disappear into the heat.'_

Weiss was now taking out her full blunt rage on Roman, the man who kidnapped her, her boyfriend, her Beacon partner and began an attack on her families company. She fluently used the enemies' weapon as if she'd used it before, blocking all of Roman's attacks. He wouldn't allow himself to be beaten by a measly, stuck-up, wannabe princess. He set off into a mass of fury attacks, shooting his cane wildly at Weiss, as she barely managed to dodge until one came straight for her. Roman smiled before the impact, but was greatly disappoint and furious when a red caped, scythe wielder blocked it, saving Weiss from a great deal of pain. "All right Weiss, let's do this together!" Ruby cheered, however she had a sour tone in her voice. Weiss nodded as they both charged in, fighting as one for once in their lives. Roman was taking a great deal of pain from the two girls, shredding his suit and cutting his skin.

Loosely holding his cane as he stumbled back with a glassy look in his eyes, "Damn you, I'm sending you both STRAIGHT TO HELL!" He screamed as he placed his finger back on the trigger.

"Oh no you don't! VCPD, drop your weapons or we will attack." A Hispanic policewoman chanted, while slowly walking towards him. Her short blonde hair bouncing against her cheeks when she talked. Her back up consisted of two buff policemen and another policewoman with long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail.

Roman gave a stiff, almost forced, laugh before saying, "You think you scare me!" At this point, he shot the ground, emitting dust at this feet.

"Shit!" One of the policemen yelled.

"Quickly, we must find him." The blonde policewoman yelled back before charging around the smoke. Ruby and Weiss stared at each other for a brief moment before smirking at their teamwork and moving forward in search of Roman. Suddenly, an airship took to the skies with Roman laughing in the cockpit next to a White Fang pilot. He waved goodbye, mocking the police and the Beacon students before turning away from the window. "Target has escaped by airship, Percy, the job is now in your hands." The policewoman sighed in defeat before taking the walk back to her car.

Many White Fang members had been arrested, while some escape but the majority had died, manly to Sun himself. Weiss slumped over against a shipping container and let tears fall down to the rough concrete, remembering Ren. "Why are you so sad?" A voice appeared next to her. She glanced up, about to scream her head off about 'wanting to be left alone', until she saw who it was. She couldn't believe Lie Ren was standing right to her, perfectly fine.

"H-How? But you?" Weiss stuttered through her tears. Ren gave a slight laugh before pulling her into a heart-warming hug.

"I used all of my aura to save myself, so if I'm asleep for 3 months, don't be surprised." Ren smirked at Weiss before landing a long, meaningful kiss upon her lips. Sun looked over at the two and gave a long sigh of relief, now knowing he could add Ren to his list of people he'd saved, though he could also add him to people he almost killed by accident. A topless redhead emerged from the slowly fading dust cloud, helping a sobbing, broken ginger haired walk towards the group of teenagers. Sun's eyes followed the movements of Pyrrha's breasts, only hidden by a bra, until a voice crushed his dreams.

"She's taken." Ruby smirked while placing a caring hand on his back.

Sun shook his head and turned to the voice, "You're not bad looking yourself." He purred.

Ruby blushed but placed her hands in front of her as if she was defending herself from an incoming attack. "Sorry boy, but I'm taken too." Sun dropped his head down from his shoulders and gave a defeated sigh.

"Literally everyone I've saved here is taken!" Sun moaned, sitting down on some rubble.

Ruby gave him a cheery smile and replaced her hand on his back, "Don't worry, you'll find someone someday." Sun gave her a smile back and nodded. "And if I wasn't dating my current girlfriend, I suppose." Ruby left a long pause while she tried to overcome the awkwardness of what she was about to say. "You'd be a strong contender for a boyfriend." Ruby gave a slight wink that used a lot of her courage to pull off.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Sun was taken aback by that. Ruby nodded but decided to not say anything about it being her sister.

"That's right, I'm bisexual… I think anyway. I mean, I like girls, but I've never been with a guy before… so I could just be lesbian… but I think I'd like the company of a guy…" Ruby thought aloud to herself, not having thought what she was saying through.

"Alright, well you could give me a call if you want to hang out, or… trying something out." Sun smirked at the girl's innocent face. He gave Ruby the number of his scroll that he'd stolen before walking off towards the exit of the warehouse bay. 'What did he mean by try something out?' Ruby pondered in her head not even realising he had gone. Ruby looked over towards the police who had Dove in handcuffs, shoving him in the backseat of a cop car. She had no doubt that they'll be arresting the rest of Team CRDL soon enough. Her mind drifted off to the two fights she had yesterday, realising that she didn't know what happened to Blake. She stood up and took off, running out of the warehouse bay and across Vale towards Beacon Academy. People gave her weird glares as she was sprinting through the streets, though she didn't understand why until she looked down at herself and noticed she was still in her night clothes, with her skirt raised up a bit too high. Blushing, she pulled it back down to an appropriate level before she took off once more.

When Ruby arrived back at Beacon, she found Blake in her bathroom, scanning the side of her face in the mirror. Her hair was messy and she had a small bump on the side of her head where she got knocked out. "Hey Blake, you alright." Ruby gave her a caring smile, edging closer her.

"Ruby! What happened?" Blake ignored Ruby's question and asked her own as fast as she could form the words. She had gripped Ruby on both shoulders wanting to know what went down when she was underneath the bed unconscious.

Ruby repeated all the events that she could remember about the fight and how she woke up by an explosion being held by a Faunus boy with an open, white, button-up shirt and how she fought Roman with Weiss. "Wow…" Blake was at a loss for words after hearing pieces of Ruby's story. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Blake sighed until she realised something. "Who was captured again?"

"I was, um, Ren, a Faunus I'd never seen before and Weiss." Ruby recounted.

"Weiss, I wonder how she got caught. Anyway, what type of Faunus was the captured one?" Blake asked craving the information Ruby could give her.

"He had a monkey tail." Ruby giggled slightly at the thought of his tail.

"Sun!" Blake shouted to no one in particular.

"Yeah, that was his name. Do you know him?"

"He uh, saved me once from some… bad people." Blake thought it best not to tell Ruby who they were.

Ruby laughed, "So you must be on his list of people he has saved, but are taken." Blake didn't understand why Ruby was laughing, but she nodded before asking Ruby if she wanted to get changed into day clothing and go try and see Yang with her. Ruby simply replied with an enthusiastic nod and begun stripping right in front of Blake, who turned away and left to get changed in her own room whilst blushing.


	18. Intimacy

"No."

"What? No! Please let us in..."

"Orders are no."

Ruby sighed, she hated being kept away from her love because of stupid rules, especially the one where no one can visit Yang without special permission. Ruby sat down in the waiting room next to Blake who was flicking through a book, with one hand sifting through the pages and the other positioned strategically over the title of the book. She looked up at the sad girl who had just been rejected by the nurse and spoke soothingly, "Can't get in?" Blake placed a friendly hand on Ruby's thigh, but a bit too far in and her hand made contact with Ruby's weak point, her inner thigh. Ruby inhaled heavily and ignored her hormones flaring.

"No, against the stupid rules." Ruby sulked whilst kicking at the ground glumly. Blake began rubbing her hand back and forth, making it harder for Ruby to ignore.

"There is a thing about rules, it's that all can be broken." Blake gave her a sly wink and removed her hand from Ruby's crotch. She opened her scroll and began tapping away furiously, creating a message that read,

'Send message to: Beacon Emergency Care.

Subject: Help quickly!

Message: In the library, a shelf has collapsed on someone, come as soon as possible.'

Blake hit send and put her scroll away. She counted up to four until the nurse bolted down the corridor with an emergency trolley rolling in front of her. "And there you go. I'd say you have at least ten minutes before she gets back. Go nuts!" Blake smiled before walking away, swaying her hips in her stride. Ruby gently opened the door to Yang's room and saw her making funny faces in a mirror, trying to make herself laugh. Ruby quietly slithered across the floor, creeping up next to Yang's side before jumping up and giving the patient a long smooch before cutting the kiss.

"You do not know how long I've been craving that kiss again." Yang sighed with a wide smile spread upon her face, beaming with sudden happiness.

"Then how about you have another." The younger girl purred softly into her ear, sending a built up shiver down Yang's body. Their lips met again, but this time, their tongues danced together, sliding along one another and exploring the sides and ceiling of each other's mouths. The kiss lasted a full two minutes before Yang needed air.

"You know, I've still got a whole week here…" Yang frowned, staring at the silver eyed girl.

Ruby also frowned until she noticed Yang's nipples had created bumps in her medical gown. "On the bright side, you're mine for the next little while." Ruby grinned. Yang didn't mind, she was actually excited, but found this new side of Ruby very different from the awkward girl who arrived at Beacon. 'Perhaps it was my sexual influence, oh well.' Yang thought to herself. Ruby jumped upwards onto Yang's bed and placed one knee on either side of her, hovering over her waist. Her lips returned to Yang's as Ruby's hands explored places she'd already explored before.

"You're just lucky that they piled me up with drugs so I can't feel how agonising this probably is." Yang smirked as Ruby's hands delved lower.

"I think we're both lucky." Ruby gave Yang a sly wink as her hand reach its destination.

"You're not wasting any time here, are you?" Yang tensed in her awaiting pleasure.

Ruby looked up at the blonde's face who was blushing before speaking again, "Nurse will be back soon and I'm not allowed to be here so I wanted to give you a present that I know you'll enjoy more than anything else." Yang gave a small laugh, knowing that Ruby was going to give her an amazing gift. One of her fingers slipped into Yang who let out a soft moan. Ruby needed to get this done quickly, so she slipped in another to try and speed things up. Pushing her fingers deeper and then out repeatedly created insane pleasure for Yang as she clenched her pillow and sheets, letting out moan after moan. The younger girl was hoping Yang would be done soon considering that the nurse should be returning in any minute.

"You… know…" Yang was trying to construct her words, but her wails of pleasure kept interrupting. "What cou-could… get me th… there faster is your l-l-lips against… mi-mine." Yang finished before letting out a moan. Ruby finally developed what Yang was trying to say and leaned in for a kiss while she still kept one of Yang's favourite motions on repeat. A hand thumped against Ruby's, she looked up as Yang was shaking her head. Ruby didn't understand what Yang was up too until Yang was pushing her head down to her groin. She wasn't a big fan of giving oral, but if Yang truly desired it, she couldn't care less. Her tongue interacted with Yang's clit, sending Yang berserk in her bed, having to stop herself as she felt a slight singe of pain run along her spine. She suckled and licked her for the next few minutes, forgetting about everything else. Yang's moans were becoming more frequent and louder. Her body parts flinging wildly in her excitement and pillows fell from her bed. Ruby felt ecstatic about how happy she was making Yang and decided to give her all in the last minute. She gently placed her teeth around Yang's clit and began grinding as lightly as she could whilst using a finger to enter her. Yang started shaking uncontrollably and scrunched her eyes shut, awaiting relief any second now. Ruby completely froze when she heard a door open and a clipboard drop to the floor. She quickly pulled Yang's blanket over her exposed area's and wiped her mouth before she bolted towards the exit, trying her hardest to dodge the nurse whose eyes had grown bigger than the moon. She fell to an absolute when the nurse had grasped the back of Ruby's corset.

"We're going to see Ozpin!" The nurse yelled out of her suddenly croaky throat. Ruby made an innocent face towards Yang who was reaching out for Ruby who was being dragged away. Yang got comfortable as the door shut itself, needing more, she continued what Ruby was trying to accomplish with her own hand, noting that the nurse would be away for a while longer, but it was nowhere near the same as how she would've felt if it was Ruby.

* * *

Blake looked at herself in the mirror, observing every feature, head to toe, dressed in her lingerie she had worn the previous night with Ruby. She fitted her normal clothing back over it before heading out the door, giving a quick wave to Weiss who was busy writing away in her journal. Normally on a Monday, everyone would have classes, but considering the events that had taken place earlier, the day was free. Velvet was on Blake's 'Thing's to do' list for the day. She arrived at Velvet's dorm room and knocked politely on the door, which opened a few seconds later. Velvet was smiling with her eyes glistening at Blake's appearance, neither of them had seen each other since Saturday afternoon, before Blake was kidnapped, but those memories vanished when she laid her eyes upon her sweetheart. Blake gave Velvet two quick winks symbolising that she wanted to be alone with her. Velvet replied with a cheeky grin before turning around and informing the rest of her team that she was leaving. Blake held Velvet's hand softly, swaying slowly while they walked down the empty hallway together, heading to Velvet's garden area. Blake loved the feeling of risk while she was getting dirty, the chance of getting spotted thrilled her and Velvet. A door suddenly opened to the left of them and Pyrrha emerged. Her hair was sticking up everywhere, she had a dumb smile on her face which was uncommon for the intelligent girl to have and she seemed zoned out. Blake caught on almost instantly, but Velvet was left pondering what could be up. "How was it?" Blake smirked at the girl's inability to stand up properly.

"Amazing like you would not believe." Pyrrha slurred. "So it is obvious then."

"Well it is when your hair is standing up and you look like a  _very relieved_ zombie." Velvet gave a chuckle.

"Jaune! You said I looked fine!" She yelled, turning towards the boy, sound asleep. "I suppose I better fix myself up before I go to see Nora in Vale City Hospital…" She sighed before slamming the door closed without a goodbye.

"Alrighty then, let's continue." Blake said, beginning to walk once more.

"And let's hurry!" Velvet impatiently giggled after seeing Pyrrha.

"You really need this don't you." Blake grinned at her.

"I wouldn't say  _need_ , but I love what you can do to me." Velvet winked making Blake smiled and flutter her eyes. They both began to pick up the pace, both needing each other as soon as possible.

They finally arrived in the hidden shrubbery they call their own. Almost instantly, Velvet was pushed to the ground by Blake who was looming over her, slowly undressing herself, putting herself in the spotlight, which she'd normally shy away from, but since the audience was only Velvet, she didn't mind. Blake's outfit dropped to the grass, revealing her surprise for the Rabbit Faunus who seemed to be locked in a trance at Blake's sexiness. She knelt down on top of Velvet, slowly undressing her partner, first her shirt came off and exposed her supple breasts, the next thing was to be taken away from Velvet was her skirt. She eventually lay on the grass, only dressed in her panties. Blake grabbed a breast and drew Velvet into a long, drawn out kiss. "I have an idea of what we should do…" Velvet purred delicately in Blake's cat ears. Velvet made a cutting motion with two fingers, giving Blake enough information to make a decision. She nodded before she began to remove the one piece of clothing her partner had left. After she was completely naked, Velvet removed the sexy lingerie Blake had on, making them equal in clothing. They shuffled together until their vagina's made contact with one another. Their clits continuously greeting each other. They both let out the first moan at the same time, almost in perfect harmony. Velvet was getting really into it until Blake let out a scream, not a pleasurable scream, but a horror scream. Blake pushed herself away huddled herself on the floor, scrambling to put clothes on. Velvet was freaking out as much as Blake, as she had no clue on what was happening.

"Are… Are you alright baby?" Velvet tried to yell over Blake's constant screams and loud exhalations. Blake had put all her clothes back on and collapsed back onto the grass, still breathing heavily. She nodded before wiping tears from her eyes. "What happened?" Velvet spoke sincerely, carefully cuddling Blake.

"N-Nothing." Blake stuttered out.

Velvet stared into her darling's eyes, "That was not nothing, what's wrong?"

"I just got a flashback to Saturday night…" Blake stopped and let a tear flow.

"What happened on Saturday night?" Velvet pulled Blake in closer to her nude body.

"I-I don't want to talk about it…" Blake let out a few more tears before wiping her face.

"Baby. I'm always going to be here for you. Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you through whatever it is." Velvet rubbed Blake's arm. She never had anyone to talk to before about topics such as this. She threw her arm over Velvet's exposed stomach and nuzzled under her arm.

"Alright… Well it started…" Blake began.


	19. Nora's Heartbreak

Blake wrapped up her story in more tears, sobbing through most of it. Velvet was mortified by the whole thing, squeezing Blake closer and closer during the Blake's tale.

"So, you haven't told anyone else this?" Velvet cuddled Blake tighter.

"No, only you and Sun." Blake replied weakly.

"Maybe we could talk to someone about it?" Velvet whispered gently.

"And who would that be… I don't really want people to know about it."

"Ozpin could get the boys removed from the school instantly!"

"They're going to jail anyway."

"That doesn't matter! They did a horrible thing and should pay for it!" Velvet stood up, hands on her bare hips and smiling. "I'm going to put my clothes back on now."

"Velvet…"

"Yes Blake?" She muffled, putting her shirt over her head right after putting her bra on.

"I'm sorry, about, now." Blake mumbled into her lap.

"Don't be, but you should've told me about it, alright darling." Velvet finished getting dressed and kissed Blake on the cheek. She held her hand out waiting for Blake to grab it. Seconds past and Blake just sat still, eyeing the grass. "Well come on babe." She grinned. Blake snapped out of her trance and connected her hand with Velvet's. Pulled to her feet, they walked through the school together, both feeling unsatisfied and blue.

Ozpin's office was not too far away from the garden, so the walk for them to collect their thoughts was short. Velvet knocked on the door, firmly holding Blake's hand, reassuring her. "Come on in." Ozpin called out from behind the door. Velvet opened the door and walked in with Blake right behind her. "Velvet and Blake, what could I do for you?" Ozpin gave a half smile towards the two, standing awkwardly at the entrance. Ruby and the academy nurse were sitting in front of his desk. "Are we done here?" Ozpin looked over at the nurse.

"Yes, I believe we are. It's fair punishment." She smirked smugly. Ruby wanted to knock her teeth out and see how she'd smile then, but she restrained herself.

"Alright, I'll see you two later." Ozpin waved goodbye. Blake noticed how upset Ruby was and knew she got caught by the nurse. She quickly made a mental note to talk to her afterwards. "Come take a seat girls." He picked up his coffee and took a sip. Blake sat on the furthest chair away from his desk, so Velvet sat next to her. "What brings you here?" He spoke firmly.

A few seconds past with no one speaking until Velvet knew Blake wouldn't talk. "Well, we have something to report." Velvet spoke up. Ozpin replied with a raised eyebrow, signalling for her to continue. "Blake was kidnapped and sexually assaulted the other night." Ozpin's eyebrow reset into its default position and he placed his cup back onto the table; He remained calm.

"I take it that someone at the school did this and that's why you came to me." Ozpin spoke softly.

Blake looked away from the two and took an interest in the wall to her left, hiding the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Yes, Blake said it was Sky and Russel from Team CRDL." Velvet said, trying to ignore the soft sob Blake let out. She was having vivid flashbacks of Sky caressing her face and trying to kiss her. Sky's words bounced around in her head, 'You are disgusting!' 'Now, we can kiss!' She let out a soft, muffled scream while cradling herself. Ozpin looked to her and back at Velvet to carry on the conversation.

"Sky and Russel are in hospital after attacking Ruby and Yang right?" Ozpin asked the responding Faunus. She nodded politely. "Attempted murder, kidnapping and sexual assault. They've thrown their lives away." Ozpin mumbled into his empty coffee cup. "I need to ask, how did you escape?" He looked towards Blake who couldn't make eye contact.

"She was saved by a monkey Faunus… I think his name was Sun, right Blake." Velvet tried to remember. Blake only nodded gently.

"Hmm, Sun. I believe I met him the other night. He told me he was returning a friend back to her dorm. Seems it was you. He was a nice boy." Ozpin stared into his cup. "I need some more coffee, you two stay here, and I'll be back in three minutes." He got out of his chair and collected his cup.

Velvet whispered to him as he walked past her, "I'm worried about her, she was fine until she started getting memories back. She must have been pushing them down pretty deep." Ozpin nodded and left without saying a word back to her. She turned to Blake who was wiping away tears. Velvet stood and wrapped her in her arms. "It's alright babe, they're going away for a very long time. By the time they get out, you'll be the best Huntress out there, and they'd be looking for trouble if they crossed you." Velvet winked and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, carefully not to push it too far in case something flashes back to her.

Four more minutes past of Velvet comforting Blake with her soothing words until Ozpin returned with a stern smirk across his face. "It seems Sk- The two boys are being questioned right now about their attack on Ruby and Yang. I mentioned to the officers about our current conversation." After Ozpin spoke, an officer barged into the Ozpin's office and sat down in chairs across from Blake.

"Names Sandy, I'm here to ask you some questions about your accusations against Sky and Russel." She spoke firmly, her short blonde hair rested upon her cheeks as her hazel eyes glimmered. Blake found her to be stunningly beautiful and forgot all about her situation.

Velvet began to speak once more, "Go ahead." She had a secure smile, knowing that the boys will be long gone once the questions were answered.

"Where were you when you got kidnapped?" Sandy directed her question at Blake, focusing on her bow, noticing it twitch from time to time.

Velvet cleared her throat to reply when Blake's monotone voice croaked out of her sore throat. "At my temporary dorm room." The tears were slowly fading from her face. She didn't feel hurt anymore. She didn't feel panicked anymore. As long as she was looking into Sandy's eyes, she forgot.

"So they kidnapped you at your dorm room?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, there are markings to prove a struggle." Blake said blankly. Velvet was shocked to find her communicating so well, all of a sudden. Ozpin sat silently from behind his desk, watching the two girls talk.

"Alright." Sandy let the last syllable hang as she jotted some notes down. "Where did they take you?"

She glanced at her lap, trying to remember. "You might have to ask Sun Wukong, he was my saviour." A small smile flashed across her face when she thought of him.

"Sun Wukong… He was at the Schnee Warehouse fight earlier. I believe he is in questioning right now about what happened."

Velvet interrupted, "But what about other people who were there?"

"Like who?"

"Uhh…" Velvet thought over who she was going to say in case it might be classed as 'ratting them out'. "Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee."

"They'll be questioned soon enough. They're Beacon students so we don't have to ask them on the spot like Sun, who we could've lost after the fight." Sandy smiled. "Anyway." She turned back to Blake. "What did they do to you when you were conscious?"

"I woke up, bind by my hands and feet, with tape around my mouth. They were both intoxicated… Very intoxicated. I'm honestly surprised they didn't have a hangover. They both punched my numerous times and Sky tried to kiss me multiple times, along with a few short gropes and peeking. Russel didn't do as much as Sky, but when they found out I was a Faunus, they were about to start beating me even worse them before until Sun came." Blake finished, her gaze, endless. She didn't seem fazed by it anymore, until Sandy stood up and lost her eye contact with Blake.

"Alright. I've got to have a little talk with these boys again. I may be back so stay here until I tell you, you can leave, got it?" Sandy flicked through her notes. They both nodded. She asked if they had anything else to ask or add, but neither of them replied with any words, they only shook their heads.

As she left, Blake's eyes began to well up again. Ozpin noticed this instantly. "It's her eyes, isn't it?" He sipped his coffee. Blake stared at him as if he read her mind; he just laughed. "Those are one of the reasons she's such a successful cop. When you lay contact with her eyes, you forget emotions and tell her everything see needs to know." Ozpin fumbled with some paperwork with a smirk gleaming from his face.

"It's true. Her eyes were almost hypnotising." Blake mumbled softly.

"Rumours are that she was once a huntress in-training. She learnt all about fighting styles, aura and semblances. She was said to have dropped out because of family matters and never came back, instead she joined the police force. They also say her semblance is her hypnotising eyes." Ozpin giggled to himself.

"Do you know if any of these rumours are true, Professor Ozpin?" Velvet spoke up.

He gave her a slight glance before replying, "I don't know if she was training to become a huntress, but she can definitely fight. I'd also believe her semblance rumour too, considering she just used it against Blake and has used them against me in the past." He finished with a gulp of hot coffee.

"Wow! That's an incredible semblance." Velvet smiled. She then turned to Blake and placed a delicate hand against her shoulder. "How do you feel now?"

She didn't reply for a few seconds. "Oddly, I don't feel as scared or violated anymore. It's as if she sucked those dark feelings out of me."

"It's a possibility." Ozpin laughed as he sifted through some paper.

"Well, at least you're feeling better! That's one of the only things that matter to me." She nuzzled into Blake's neck, forgetting that she was in the presence of their headmaster; although he didn't seem to care.

Nora held his hand with both of hers. His other arm was too badly damaged to connect again after the dust explosion caused by Sun. He slowly came to for the first time in twelve hours, it being Tuesday afternoon. Nora had spent the night next to Cardin, sleeping on her chair. The workers would've kicked her out if they'd known she was in there. Pyrrha had come and gone twice already whilst Cardin was knocked out, to check on the two of them. Nora could tell just by looking at her that she was enjoying the alone time with Jaune since Nora was with Cardin and Ren was given a room to himself for a short time to rest up alone.

"Nora…" He croaked out. She looked up, her eyes glimmering wildly.

"Cardin!" She beamed making him frown.

"I'm sorry." He said meaningfully, truly meaning an apology for once.

"For what?" She spoke softly. She knew he'd been working with Roman, but she wanted to know from him, what he did for him.

"Working for Roman and putting your, and your friends, lives in danger… I was stupid." He let out a long breath before looking at this nub. "It sucks I had to lose an arm to discover my flaws." Nora gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, wiping tears before he could see them.

"What things specifically did you do? I'd like to hear it from you, not other people from the academy." Nora said, suddenly firm sounding.

Cardin took a long time to begin a sentence, not knowing where to start from. "I kept Weiss, a monkey Faunus and Ren captive." This sent an angry shiver through Nora's whole body. "I attacked Ruby and helped kidnap her." He continued. Nora's mouth turned into a grimace. "But since I got injured during the fight with Ruby, I didn't do anything in the big fight, only get my arm blown off…" He trailed off in self-pity. Nora was deep in thought, pondering how she was going to deal with the situation. She no longer felt like she could be with Cardin after all he'd done against her friends and especially Ren. She stood still for a while, asking herself how she could put her feelings into words.

"Cardin. When I first saw you, I thought you were a complete arsehole and a tool. Then, when we…  _bonded_ one night, I thought I saw a better side of you. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be your real, true self. I'm sorry Cardin, but I think it's better for us both if we just… Stop." Nora acted sadder than she was. She was upset and disappointed, but angrier with how he treated everyone. Cardin tried to say something, but Nora had left and slammed the door as fast as she could.

She sulked through the streets back to Beacon Academy, making her way slowly when she came across Pyrrha, coming back to the hospital. "Nora, you're out!" Pyrrha seemed happy to see her moving. Her hair was a mess and she seemed oddly zoned out.

"You really like Ren and I being out of the dorm, don't you." Nora tried to give her best smug smirk, but it fell flat.

Pyrrha hushed Nora quickly, "Be quiet!"

"Answer me then."

"Fine. Yes. Yes, I do. Love it in fact. One of the main reasons I came to visit three times so fast is because I needed a break so when I get back, we could go at it again better than before!" Pyrrha confessed, revealing a bit too much. "Um, anyway, how is Cardin?"

"Conscious. Possibly broken hearted." Nora spoke quickly before she began to walk once more. Pyrrha quickly followed her.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm single. I couldn't stand him anymore. Not after what he'd done to Ruby."

"I think you're a bit more upset with what happened with Ren." Pyrrha piped up. Nora gave her an evil glare that could turn people to stone.

"Shut it!" She snapped before picking up pace.

Nora fell to her bed, face planting into her pillow. Jaune was laying seductively on his bed, waiting for Pyrrha. He disappointingly slouched into his bed after seeing Nora and not his redheaded girlfriend who arrived not too long afterwards. "How about I take Jaune and leave you to blow off some steam?" Pyrrha smiled. All Nora made was a grunt into the pillow and wiggled slightly, trying to get more comfortable. She cupped Jaune's hand and left the room, closing the door gently. Nora was left alone, all alone except for her racing thoughts. 'I want Ren… I need Ren!' Drummed about in her mind. Cardin and all the problems he brought only made her need Ren even more, almost unbearably so. Then something snapped in her mind.

"I need Ren!"


	20. Deranged Desire

Her vision was blurred as she raced through the corridors of Beacon, barely dodging other students who were collecting books from their dorms or going to their next class. Certain people had classes off with what had happened, Nora being one of them, Ren being another. She – and the rest of Team JNPR – had been told where Ren was saying in case they needed him, but they were not allowed to enter without his permission. Hastily, she knocked on the door three times. Silence hung around for a few seconds until Nora knocked twice more. A quiet shuffle sounded out of the room which Nora picked up on like a bat.

"Who is it?" Ren weakly croaked from the other side of the door.

"It's me Ren." Nora cheered after hearing his voice again, even if he did sound like he'd been brought back from the dead. The door made a few loud clicks and then one beep. The door opened to reveal Ren in his private room. Nothing was special about the room except it had extra locks and an emergency panel. The beds, windows, closet and bathroom were all located in the same place like every other bedroom.

"Hey Nora, how are you?" Ren struggled out a smile. Nora walked into his room and jumped, butt first, onto her bed.

"I'm doing alright I suppose." Nora chirped.

"So how's Cardin?" Ren asked softly.

Nora shifted awkwardly and sighed, "We aren't really together anymore… Not after all that happened. Besides from that, I think he's good. Well, he lost an arm and his girlfriend… He's been kicked from the school and he's going to jail… So maybe he's not so good…" Nora rambled on, having to have Ren forcefully stop her by pulling her into a gentle hug. Nora swooned in his arms having longed his affectionate touch for a while now. Ren smiled down at her, she replied with one right back at him and a small child-like giggle. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, just admiring the other as the sun moved across the sky slowly. Their heads leisurely moved closer together until their lips were only centimetres from touching. Nora puckered her lips, about to explode from desire until Ren looked away and pushed Nora out of his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm still dating Weiss, remember?" Ren apologised after realising his situation, hanging his head low. Nora tightly gripped his shirt, using his weakness against him, shoving him into a wall and pushing her lips against his. Ren couldn't fight back with how much strength Nora was using, even with his struggling, all his efforts were futile. Nora was insanely enjoying this moment, even though he was being forced to do it, but he'd be lying if he said he hated it. She quickly slithered her tongue into his mouth; Ren forced his tongue to stand its ground. Nora began to slide her hands up his shirt and explore his chest. Ren was beginning to love the feelings he was getting from Nora until someone knocking sounded out from the other side of the door. The ginger-haired girl ignored the knocking as her hands wondered lower, but Ren began to panic as he knew who was behind the door.

Weiss tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Ren to open the door and greet her with a kiss. She held a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a Schnee Company Teddy Bear with her symbol on the back of its shirt. The bear carried a few mint chocolates in its arms which were Ren's favourites. A few bumps and voices from rung out from inside the room telling her that he was not alone. She listened closer to the noises with her ear up against the door. She could determine that two people were inside, one obviously being Ren and the other was Nora. Weiss had mixed feelings about Nora being alone with Ren, after what happened with Nora and herself over Ren made her despise Nora, but Nora was Ren's friend before she even knew either of them, so she had to respect that they could still be friends with one another. Regardless of this, she felt as if she needed to get in the room more than before, wanting to make sure he was being faithful and she was keeping her lips off him. She knocked harder than before, hearing Ren speak with urgency in his voice. Weiss laid on the hallway floor, trying to peak under the door, with the room's carpet getting in half of her vision. She saw parts of two people of the floor, the one on the bottom struggling to get up and the other holding them down. She could tell by the clothing who was who and began to panic. Weiss shot up from the floor and started pounding on the door using all her weight and might against it hearing it crack slightly with each charge.

"Do you enjoy destroying school property, Miss Schnee?" Ozpin sighed, mainly leaning on his walking stick.

Weiss shrieked with fright and jumped to some extent. "I'm sorry Sir, it's just important I get in there." She apologised with her hands balled into fists.

"What's the reason? If it's locked, it's because he's sleeping or doesn't want to speak to anyone right now." Ozpin explained.

"Yes I know, but I someone else is in there and I think he may be in trouble." Weiss fretted in panic. Ozpin stared at her for a moment, taking in the words she was blabbering.

"And why do you think he's in trouble?" Ozpin asked casually.

"I can hear banging sounds and I heard him say 'help me'." Weiss lied, almost ready to get on her knees and beg.

"If you think it's that important, I'll open the door, but you cannot enter unless he says its okay, alright Miss Schnee?" Ozpin exhaled loudly, fumbling with his master key card. Weiss nodded enthusiastically. He placed his card up against the lock and it clicked multiple times until it opened for him. "Is everything alright he-" He stopped after seeing the sight of Nora rubbing against Ren, with him enjoying it intently. "Sorry, another time perhaps." Ozpin coughed, mildly disturb even though it wasn't the first time he'd walked in on two students getting wild. Ozpin grasped the door handle and began to close the door until Weiss dashed under his arm and through the sealing crack in the door and frame. After seeing sight in front of her, she dropped her bouquet and bear, then dropped to her knees, beginning to cry. Nora looked at her, intently watching the tears fall from her eyes down to her cheeks. She wasn't sure whether she was happy seeing Weiss upset or sadden that she really cared about Ren that much. Ren laid on the floor, helplessly, trying to muster up some words to help with the condition Weiss was in, but left speechless.

Ozpin stood in the doorway, holding a hand for Weiss to grab. "Come on Weiss, I'll walk you to your room if you'd like." Weiss grabbed a hold of his hand and stomped on the flowers she'd brought for Ren on her way out. Tears still ran down her face as she tried to muffle the sobs that popped out every now and then. "Would you prefer to go to your room, my office or some other place to rest for a few hours?" Ozpin asked generously.

She spent some time thinking before answering, "Can I go to your office? People will try and find me if I'm in my room…"

"Sure thing." He smiled, trying to cheer her up.

The rest of the walk was in silence until they arrived at his office. "Here we are Miss Schnee. I'll bring you a cup of hot chocolate. Make yourself comfortable." He said soothingly as he opened the door and walked away with his empty cup in hand. Blake and Velvet sat together in the corner of the room. She noticed that Blake's eyes were red from tears as hers would be soon. She didn't know what was wrong with Blake as they were still on the rocks from when Weiss snapped at her a few days ago, then finding out she was a Faunus. The room was noiseless, no one speaking or even moving after Weiss sat down on Ozpin's large window ceil looking over the courtyard, the garden, Forever Fall and a large portion of Vale City.

A few minutes past with Weiss crying and staring out over the city and Blake and Velvet now smiling and cuddling in the corner until Velvet stood up and spoke, "I'm sorry babe, but I've gotta run since I've got a meeting with Professor Oobleck about racism at the school." She pecked her on the cheek, gave her a reassuring rub on the back that turned into a flirtatious fondle as it reached the front of her chest. She waved goodbye to Weiss as she left the room leaving Blake and Weiss alone together.

Weiss continued to wipe the tears from her face as Blake built up the courage to stand up and walk over to her. "What's up?" Blake said softly, placing a careful, but caring hand on her shoulder.

Weiss flinched when the hand touched her and replied. "N… Nothing."

"Come on and tell me, I might be able to help." Blake gave a small smile.

"Why are you being nice to me after I said nasty things to you?" Weiss asked curiously.

Blake responded, "Because even though those words hurt, and still do, I think friends are, sort of… important." She realised how impactful friends are on bad situations such as almost being raped and how they can help you see the light.

Weiss stared silently for a short while before speaking back at her, "What happened was, um, Nora and Ren…" She didn't need to say anything more for Blake to figure out what had happened.

"That scumbag!" Blake gritted her teeth. Weiss wasn't overly happy with Blake calling the man she still loved a scumbag, but she ignored it as she felt like saying things like that too. "Do you want me to talk to him…? Or beat him up?" Blake asked.

"No, don't do that. I'll talk to him when I feel better." Weiss sighed and looked back out the window, seeing the light shine across the red leaves of Forever Fall. Blake felt oddly happy compared to a few hours ago, she didn't know if it was because of her and Weiss being friends once more or the fact that she had her mind taken out of the dark for a while, but she liked the feeling of being happy again.

"I've been going through a tough time lately as well… I didn't want to talk about it and I pushed it down in my mind, but when I started talking to friends like Velvet, Ozpin and now you, I feel a whole lot better now." Blake smiled into Weiss' frosty eyes, leaving a trail of hope behind. "I don't know why you're here though. Did you stab Nora or something?" Blake asked, hiding her smile in case that's actually what happened, or worse.

"No, nothing at all happened really, which, in a way, makes me even more upset. I just froze and my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I didn't fight back, I just looked weak as Nora stared at me with her endless gaze…" Weiss held her knees up to her chin, leaning against the window, watching her breath leave small amounts of fog as she spoke.

"Well at least you're not in trouble, but as I asked before why are you here then?" Blake sat down on Ozpin's desk, awaiting the response.

"Ozpin asked if he could escort me to my room, his office or some other place. I chose her since I didn't want someone to come find me so easily after they hear about the news."

"Ah, alright. I've done more than enough talking to last me a year today, so I think I'm going to collapse in one of these chairs. Goodnight Weiss." Blake beamed as she snuggled down into the most comfortable chair she could find in his office.

"Why don't you go to our bedroom?" Weiss asked.

"Can't, part of my 'tough time' is that I'm under questioning from the police and I can't leave this room until Ozpin or the cops give me the 'okay'." Blake sighed before shutting her eyes. Weiss still didn't know what her 'tough time' was, but that could wait as the normally quiet girl needed her rest after whatever happened to her today. After a few minutes of almost dead silence – Blake's soft snoring chimed out every so-often – Weiss was feeling drowsy and began drifting off, sick of the day and tired of waiting for her hot chocolate.


	21. Escape Plan

After her awkward talk with Ozpin and the academy nurse about having sex in the hospital, Ruby got let off surprisingly with a stern look and being banned from visiting the school hospital, but that wouldn't stop her from seeing Yang. She waited for the nurse to leave and lock the front door for the night before dashing inside, trying to avoid the sights of the nearby cameras. The door burst open, making Yang jump in her place. Ruby stumbled in and shut the door behind her, not wanting anyone to see her in the hospital for obvious reasons. "Hey baby!" Ruby grinned widely.

Yang smiled back to her, "Hey Ruby, what happened?"

"Oddly, I just got stern talking to and a ban from this hospital." Ruby explained, sitting down on the side of Yang's bed.

"Aren't you a naughty girl!" Yang purred, sliding a hand across Ruby's cheek. "Do you have proper classes tomorrow?" Yang questioned her.

Ruby nodded, frowning. "Unfortunately, but it's just combat training, a lecture from Professor Port and an assembly from Ozpin, most likely about the recent events."

"Oh well, doesn't seem too bad." Yang noted, placing her hand on top of Ruby's. "Do you know when we are actually going on another mission because we haven't had one in ages?" Yang complained.

"Sorry Yang, I don't, but if we did have one, you wouldn't be able to go anyway." Ruby pointed at the floor of the hospital.

"Shut up…" Yang sighed. Ruby laid down next to Yang, snuggling into her neck. "You're so beautiful Ruby." Yang whispered into her ear, making Ruby smile.

She turned around to face Yang directly. "And so are you my sweetheart!" She beamed, kissing Yang on her nose.

"Oh come on! I want a proper kiss." Yang complained, faking anger. Ruby lent in and puckered her lips, awaiting the arrival of Yang's lips. Their lips connected softly and what was going to be a simple kiss, quickly turned into a heated snogging session. Their hands ran up and down each other, Ruby making sure to dodge Yang's sore spots. Yang pushed her tongue through into Ruby's mouth and resting in the familiar area. Ruby slid a hand up Yang's hospital gown and caressed her sister's stomach gently, making her swoon. Yang wasn't very romantic when it came to making out, once it started, she plans for it to end with someone reaching orgasm. The blonde brawler slid a hand under her combat skirt, getting a good feel through her panties. Ruby rolled up Yang's gown to expose her large breasts for Ruby to play with. Yang did the same and exposed Ruby's breasts to level the playing field. Their lips never parted the whole time, both wanting to taste the other more and more, until they heard voices coming from another room. Ruby jumped off Yang's bed hastily, hiding herself in an empty cupboard in fear that she'll get caught. After a minute of hiding, no one had entered the room and no footsteps had been heard. Ruby peeked out of the cupboard, looking around the room, only to see her girlfriend with her gown still up, showing off her tits to anyone lucky enough to pass by which, to Ruby's relief, was no one.

"Yang! What if someone saw you with your, uh... boobs on display?" Ruby asked awkwardly, annoyed while getting out of the cramped cupboard.

Yang laughed, "I don't care who sees my breasts."

"But wouldn't they think it's weird that you're exposing them 'randomly'?" Ruby asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Nah, people already know I'm weird. Also, lots of people have told me if they had my chest, they would never wear a shirt or bra just to show it off, so I might as well too." Yang smiled, proud of her body. "Are you jealous that someone else might see these beauties?" Yang laughed again, jiggling her boobs up and down, mocking Ruby.

"Hey! Be quiet!" Ruby pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'm just joking babe, come here and give me some sugar!" Yang hummed happily. Ruby made her way to Yang's bed once more and gave her a long, tasteful kiss before hearing voices once more.

"Okay, someone is definitely here!" Ruby whispered to Yang.

"Why don't you go scope the scene then?" Yang offered. Ruby nodded and fixed up her clothes before slowly opening the door and eyeing her surroundings. No one was in sight. She tiptoed along the corridor staying close to the ground and trying to make as little noise as possible. The voices sounded out again and she determined that it was coming from a hospital room not too far from Yang's. She crept over to the door and watched through the window in the door. It was Sky and Russel talking to a phone.

"So you'll come pick us up the day before we get discharged right?" Russel confirmed to the voice at the other end of the line. "Good, because I don't want to go to fucking jail, alright." Ruby watched in disbelief as the two made plans for an escape and she couldn't tell someone or she'll be in trouble for being in the hospital. She swiftly made her way back to Yang's room and closed the door behind, busting to tell her about her discovery.

"They're planning to escape!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang eyed her with a quizzical look. "Russel and Sky are on the phone with someone. They going to try and escape before they get sent to jail!" Yang now understood what her sister was trying to say.

"We have to tell Ozpin then." Yang said dramatically.

"I can't since I'm not even meant to be here." Ruby pointed out.

Yang nodded, "Then I'll request for Ozpin to come and see me. I'll then tell him about their plan."

"What if he doesn't believe you?" Ruby asked.

"He'll believe me when I show him these." Yang winked, squeezing her breasts.

"What!" Ruby yelled. "Do you expect that to work?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to get under your skin." Yang cackled at Ruby, making her frown and hang her head low. "I think he won't take any chances with those two after what happen to me." Yang said suddenly seriously. Ruby sighed and laid down next to Yang once more, snuggling in and slowly drifting off.

She didn't get long to sleep as Yang woke her, "Babe, you need to get out before tomorrow or you'll get in a shitload of trouble!" Ruby nodded sadly and rolled off her bed and tiredly stumbled away to her temporary room.

* * *

Weiss awoke tucked up in her bed, her normal bed with Ruby's bed hanging dangerously over her. Blake sat on her bed, flicking through a bunch of notes she'd found. "Oh you're up!" Blake smiled.

"How did I get here?" Weiss asked, still half asleep.

"Ozpin told me I could leave and I decided you'd probably like to sleep in a bed. Also, if you haven't noticed, our room is repaired." Blake smirked after reading another note.

"Thanks." Weiss said quickly. A few awkward seconds passed before Weiss asked, "So what is it you're reading there?"

"These are Yang's notes to Ruby before they started dating." Blake grinned. "I know I shouldn't be reading them, but they quite cute… And funny." Weiss got up from her bed and wondered over to Blake to read the notes too.

'Dear Ruby,

My love for you burns brighter than the sun. It will always be eternal. I can't express how much I love you without seeming like a freak. Maybe one day.

Love…'

"That was… A thing." Weiss rolled her eyes and made her way back to her bed, noticing she was only dressed in her underwear. "Blake… Where are my clothes?"

"Oh, I put them over there, I didn't think you'd want to ruin them by sleeping in them." Blake motioned over to a neatly folded combat dress at the end of her bed.

"Thanks… Again." Weiss stuttered, feeling weird about Blake being suddenly so nice to her. She slipped on her combat dress over her bra and panties and sat back down on her bed, gathering some books from her bedside table. "What classes do we have today?"

"We have combat training first, followed by a lecture in Professor Port's class and then an assembly." Blake listed. Weiss thanked her a third time before sorting the books she needs for the day which was only one for Professor Port's class.

"Light day then." Weiss noted before getting up to freshen up. Blake could tell Weiss was feeling crushed, but was surprisingly active.

"Weiss, I'm sorry to bring it up, but are you alright?" Blake walked up behind her in the bathroom, watching herself in the mirror.

"Yes… I swore to myself before I came to Beacon that if I somehow got a boyfriend, I'd still focus on my studies no matter what happens with him. So I'm going to continue to study." Weiss responded like a recording.

"I'm not asking if your studying is going to be affected, I'm asking if you as a person, you know, your emotions, are okay?" Blake walked closer to Weiss.

"I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine." Weiss grunted, stepping away from Blake.

"You're not." Blake stated loudly.

"How do you know?" Weiss asked with her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly.

"Because you loved Ren and now he's betrayed you. Those feelings don't disappear easily." Blake pulled Weiss into a hug. Tears began to fall to the floor.

"It's… It's just not fair!" Weiss screamed, hurting Blake's sensitive ears, but she ignored the pain for Weiss.

"I know it's not." Blake whispered. "But things turn around, things get better, you've just got to keep looking for the light." Blake stared into Weiss eyes, almost feeling something. "Do you still want to go to class?" Weiss nodded and walked with Blake out of their room.

* * *

Ruby woke in a mess of duvet and bed sheets, having to untangle herself from them. She glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed finding the time to be '12:18'. 'Fuck!' Ruby thought to herself. She'd slept through combat training, morning tea and part of Professor Port's lecture. She sighed and got out of bed, waddling to the bathroom to fix herself up. After combing her hair, putting new clothes on and washing her face, she left the bathroom and picked her 'Grimm Studies' book out of her pile of clothes and items she'd brought to her temporary room. Quickly, she dashed out of her room and made tracks for Professor Port's class.

"Oh Ruby!" A voiced drilled into her from her right. Professor Goodwitch stood a few feet away from her. "I was coming to get you. I went to your normal room first, but you weren't there, I suppose no one told you that your normal room is repaired." She sighed. "Did you sleep through combat training?" Ruby nodded, too afraid to move her mouth. "Ozpin has told me to forgive you this time considering the events as of late, but I expect you to make to your classes on time from now on! Is that clear?" She stamped her foot. Ruby nodded once more before dashing off to her class. "I don't understand why Ozpin is so persistent in letting her break the rules and get away with it." Glynda muttered to herself before walking to her next destination.

Ruby arrived at Grimm Studies twenty-one minutes late and rapidly sat down next to Weiss. "Look whose late this time." Blake smirked. Ruby rolled her eyes and opened her book only to laugh at her drawing of Professor Port.

"Oh right, did you guys know our dorm room is fixed?" Ruby remembered.

"Yeah, we slept their last night." Weiss sighed.

"Oh… How was combat training?" Ruby asked them.

"Average." Blake said, trying to focus on class.

"So what abo-" Ruby began but was cut off.

"Ruby! I'm trying to listen!" Weiss snapped angrily. Everyone else was talking too and didn't hear her yell, but Weiss really needed someone to lash out at. "You always come in here, chatting away when everyone is trying to succeed here to become a hunter or huntress! I don't understand how you even made it into Beacon! Your combat skills lack and drag everyone else down with you!" Weiss was ripping her hair out. She knew not all of what she was saying was true, but it sure felt good to explode at someone. Ruby moved away and hid her face, not letting them see how upset Weiss had made her. "Ruby… I'm sorry…" Weiss moped. "It's just that… Nevermind."

Blake set a hand on Ruby's arm, "Weiss has been going through a tough time and is saying things she doesn't mean. Well explain later." Blake gave a reassuring smile before returning her attention to Professor Port. Ruby fiddled with her pencil, depressingly for the rest of the lesson.


	22. Ren's Decision

The whole school had gathered in the main hall awaiting Professor Ozpin to arrive and welcome everyone. Ruby sat in a row with twelve seats, hers being the furthest to the left while facing the stage. Next to her sat Weiss, then Blake. An empty seat was between Blake and Jaune being as Yang was hospitalized. Team JNPR sat in their order followed by four empty seats, which is where Team CRDL was meant to be. Velvet was seated behind Ruby, trying desperately to contact Blake until Ruby got slightly agitated by Velvet's constant moaning of 'Blake!' and tapped Blake on the knee, then motioning towards Velvet.

"Thanks Ruby!" Velvet beamed. "Are you feeling better?" Blake nodded with a polite smile and turned back to the stage where Ozpin had made his way to the microphone. Behind him sat Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Port and Professor Oobleck.

"Greetings everyone." Ozpin stared at his audience blankly.

"He seems much nicer when you're in a one to one conversation with him, right?" Weiss asked for confirmation. Blake nodded enthusiastically, but Ruby didn't seem too sure, though her latest interaction with him wasn't under good circumstances.

"As all of you have probably heard, a highly wanted criminal kidnapped a few students here, with the help of other students. The kidnapped have been safely returned to Beacon with minimal injuries and the students helping the criminal will be taken to jail. We do not tolerate any illegal activity here at Beacon!" Glynda pierced Ruby's soul with a deadly glare as these words came out of Ozpin's mouth, obviously knowing about her and Yang's fun time in the hospital. "Sadly, one of our students has been hospitalized trying to protect a student from being kidnapped and we wish her the best in her recovery." Glynda was still staring directly at Ruby, making her squirm in her seat. "Now, I want you all to be on the lookout as the criminal is still loose. He generally wears a white suit with a black bawler hat. He has orange hair and uses a cane. If he is sighted, do not approach and find a member of the staff here at Beacon immediately." Ozpin finished with a closing statement of, "Thank you all for coming, be safe and have a nice day." Glynda's glare ended when she stood up to follow Ozpin out of the hall along with Professor Port and Professor Oobleck.

"What was with that scowl Professor Goodwitch was giving you?" Weiss asked noticing Ruby still shuttering from it.

"I kind of… Don't want to talk about it." Ruby shifted in her seat awkwardly until it was her turn to get up from her seat and leave the hall, finishing classes for the day.

"No, tell me." Weiss commanded. She was exactly Ruby's favourite person at the moment, so her demands weren't helping her in Ruby's good books.

"Actually, I'd also like to know the full story." Blake mentioned walking slightly behind them.

Ruby sighed in defeat, "I'll tell you once I move all mine and Yang's shit from the temporary room." Weiss and Blake nodded before setting off towards their dorm as Ruby went to her other room.

"You wanted me?" Ozpin asked, peeking into Yang's hospital room.

"Yes Professor." Yang confirmed, nodded and motioning for him to enter. He took a seat a few feet away from Yang's bed, pulling his mug to his lips. "It's about Russel and Sky." Ozpin blinked, waiting for more. "I heard them last night, talking on a phone about an escape the day before they're discharged."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am." Yang reconfirmed her story, hoping it was exactly what Ruby had told her last night.

Ozpin nodded and got up from his seat, "I know have some business to attend to, so I'll see you later and I hope you make a remarkable recovery."

"Oh Professor!" Yang called out just before he opened the door. He turned and looked at her. "Sorry about Ruby and I the other night." She raised her eyebrows up and down twice to make it seem sexier.

Ozpin ignored her eyebrow motions and said, "A punishment is in place for Ruby unable to come to the hospital so I don't expect it to happen again."

"I know." Yang blurted out.

Ozpin gave her a quizzical look and asked, "How do you know Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang froze for a second before playing it off causally, "The nurse told me Sir." Yang was hoping he didn't hear the quivering in her voice. Ozpin nodded and walked away already having a plan in mind. Yang sank back into her bed, ready for another long snooze.

Ruby lugged both her and Yang's bags into their dorm room, wanting to crash afterwards from the amount of books and clothing they had both packed. "Hey Ruby, now do you want to tell us the story." Weiss grinned as soon as she had entered the room.

Ruby sighed as she dropped the bags, "I'll do it as long as I get a full story on both of your issues." Ruby offered the deal to which both Weiss and Blake sank away from. "Hmm, no deal, alright then." At this point, Weiss' scroll lit up, resting against her pillow. Picking it up, she read it had a message from Ren, without a second thought she threw it across the room, luckily landing on Blake's bed and not into the wall on into the floor. Blake decided to read it for Weiss.

"What's up with you Weiss?" Ruby asked curious to why she threw her scroll in rage.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about, that's for sure!" Weiss snapped before rolling over on her bed, hiding her welling tears.

"Weiss, Ren says he wants to meet up with you at his room." Blake said in her monotone voice.

"Well tell him, I don't want to see him again!" Weiss shouted, still facing the other way, concealing her tears from her teammates. Ruby didn't know what exactly was happening, but she knew she had to be a good team leader at this moment. She seated herself on the edge of Weiss' bed, rubbing Weiss' arm softly.

"Weiss, I don't know what the problem is, but your team is always going to be here to help you through things." Ruby gleamed, shining light on Weiss' feelings.

"Can you revert time to stop Ren from being a cheating scumbag? No, I'm pretty sure you can't..." Weiss moped, digging her face further into her pillow. Ruby now knew what happened and she had a pretty good guess on who it was he cheated with. She got up from Weiss' side and motioned for Blake to follow her.

"Hey Weiss, I'm going to go see Yang with help from Blake. We'll come back soon. I hope you feel better soon." Ruby smiled and leaving the room with Blake tailing behind her.

As soon as Ruby closed the door, Blake asked, "Are we really seeing Yang right now instead of helping Weiss get through her torment?"

"No, not right now. We're going to have a meeting with Ren. Alright?" Ruby grinned smugly, thinking she had thought of the best plan ever.

"Ah, right then, let's go!" Blake smiled back at Ruby, realising her plan. The walk wasn't too far from their dorm to Ren's current room. Ruby went to knock on the door politely, but Blake instantly tried the door handle, hoping it was unlocked so they could bust in, police style. The door burst open as Blake and Ruby speed walked inside, seeing Ren lying on top of his bed and the bathroom door was locked with the shower running.

"Oh, Ruby and Blake! I suppose you came here instead of Weiss… Can't blame her though…" Ren muttered glumly.

"That's right. So, why did you cheat on her... Scumbag!" Ruby asked, trying her best to sound tough.

"It wasn't as much cheating as it was, well… Rape." Ren clarified. Blake's face screwed up at the words he spoke. "Nora came in here and overpowered me, started kissing me and going further than that."

"Why didn't you fight back then?" Ruby asked angrily.

"I tried my best, but I've barely recovered from the explosion, I can hardly walk on my own!" Ren enlightened them.

"So why is she still here then?" Blake pointed at the bathroom door, still hearing the water run.

"She won't leave me, in fear that Weiss will get back together with me." Ren explained.

"Then we'll get her out for you!" Ruby cracked her knuckles, showing that she's ready to take her down.

"But I…" Ren began.

"But you what? Do you love Weiss or Nora?" Blake interrogated furiously.

"That's the thing… I'm not sure anymore… And either way, I don't want Nora to get in trouble or go to jail." Ren sighed. "I sort of think she's having a breakdown."

Ruby and Blake stood side by side unsure of what to do or say next, until Blake spoke quietly, "Until you have an answer to my question, don't speak to Weiss. Got it?" She stepped closer, making Ren flinch slightly.

"Su-sure." Ren confirmed. "But I would like if you got Nora to leave… Don't hurt her. Just get her out of my room so I can think clearly." Ruby nodded and Blake grudgingly had to follow to the bathroom door and wait for Nora to open the door. A minute passed when the lock clicked and the door open with Nora stepping out of a steamy cloud in the bathroom and dressed in her bra and panties. Blake and Ruby both stared at each other for a second, unsure of what to do. "Don't!" Ren commanded. "She can't go out like this…" Blake glared at him and left the room, screaming internally. Nora looked at Ruby who was running her eyes up and down Nora's steamy body, almost drooling out the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, this body is reserved for Ren." Nora licked her lips before climbing onto Ren's bed, shaking her hips while doing so. Ruby couldn't tell what the expression on Ren's face meant, whether he was excited or worried.

"Nora! I don't think you should do this anymore or I'll… I'll call the cops on you for rape!" Ruby threatened.

Nora looked behind her at Ruby and ran her hands along her own body. "I'm sorry if you want this for yourself, but it's currently belonging to Ren sweetie." Nora smirked.

"Nora, I'm serious. You're doing a terrible thing."

"Ren, you like this, don't you?" She asked, kissing his cheek and pushing her breasts together.

"Well, I uh, I…" Was all Ren could mutter.

"See, he doesn't want Weiss at all. He wants me!" Nora laughed.

"That's not true." Ren suddenly spoke up. "I love Weiss…" Nora was taken aback by this. She didn't expect him to abruptly say that.

"What?" Nora whispered into his ear seductively. Ruby's eyes were following Nora arse sway back and forth, hypnotically.

Ren was starting to sweat nervously. "Weiss! I choose Weiss!" He preached out.

Nora's eyelids flickered in rage. "No you don't silly boy. You want me." She grinded up against him sexually.

"No… I pick Weiss… Sorry Nora, I do." Ren said firmly, trying his best to ignore her actions. Nora was silenced, she had nothing left to say, all she wanted to do was scream.

"It's not fair! It's not fair that Weiss gets you and I don't! I've loved you for five years now and nothing… I don't want you… I need you, Ren… I really, really do." Nora wept, crawling off of Ren.

"Put some clothes on Nora, I'll take you back to your dorm room." Ruby suggested.

"What if Weiss doesn't even want you anymore?" Nora cried out.

"Then I'll spent some time getting over her and carrying on with my life." Ren said, trying to keep his voice clear. Nora had thrown on her clothes and already drenched them in tears as Ruby helped Nora out the door and to her dorm room.

"Nora, one day you'll get another boyfriend and you'll love him much more than Ren, I promise." Ruby held her hand caringly. "Stay out of trouble, I'll see you later." Ruby closed the door on her and walked away, back to her dorm room. Ruby entered the room to see a similar sight, Weiss crying on her bed and Blake reading a book with a sour expression. "Weiss, I talked to Ren some more and he told me something." Ruby said calmly, slowing making her way to Weiss bed.

"And what was that Ruby…" Weiss spat.

"He said he loves you and that he was being forced to be with Nora." Ruby began rubbing Weiss' arm once more.

Weiss eyes lit up, "He said he loves me?" Ruby nodded with a smile. "But what did he mean by being forced to be with Nora?"

"She was overpowering him since he is still very weak and he couldn't do anything." Ruby tried to explain.

"Then why was he enjoying it… I saw the expression on his face…" Weiss muttered.

"Maybe it felt good, uh, sexually? But not good emotionally?" Ruby thought aloud. Weiss turned to her, wiping tears off her face.

"I'm sorry that I kept snapping at you Ruby… If you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to Ren myself…" Weiss quietly got up and stumbled out the door, trying her best to remove any sign of crying.

"If Ren hurts her again, he's a dead man…" Blake murmured from behind her book.

"Aww, is there some sort of romantic fling happening here?" Ruby teased Blake.

Blake responded by throwing her book directly at her head, knocking her over. "No. Even though Weiss can often be a stuck-up bitch, she doesn't deserve these things to happen to her." Blake sighed, wanting her book back off of the floor.

Ruby staggered off of the floor and leaned against Weiss' bed for balance. "Yeah, she definitely doesn't." Ruby passed Blake's book back to her and climbed up to her bed, ready for an afternoon nap.

"Hey uh, Sandy. What brings you here?" He croaked nervously.

"Cut the act Russel." She spat. "We're taking you two to Vale City Hospital."

"What's the meaning of this?" Russel growled.

"We have reasons to believe that you're attempting an escape from this hospital, so we'll be taking you to Vale City Hospital were you'll be under heavy surveillance." She droned.

"So uh, when is this happening." Sky stuttered fretfully.

"Now." Sandy smirked as they began to be wheeled out of the room on their beds.


	23. Friends Together

"So how'd it go with you and Ren?" Ruby happily wondered next to Weiss, down the corridor to their dorm. The day had gone quickly with little happening, but this was the first time Ruby and Weiss had some alone time to talk to each other. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, not wanting to talk to Ruby about it. "Come on! Talk to your team leader about your problems!" Ruby begged.

"Fine Ruby, I'll tell you about Ren and I. None of your god-damn business!" Weiss yelled before storming off faster to their dorm.

"Weiss I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!" Ruby tried to apologise before catching up with her.

Weiss frowned and exhaled heavily, "No Ruby, I'm sorry…" She sounded defeated, something she had never sounded before. "Ren and I are having a… a break alright."

"So, what does that mean?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm not sure Ruby, I'm not sure." Weiss voice faded into silence. The rest of the walk was only the sound of footsteps and other students chatting around them, but when they entered their dorm, they found a black-haired Faunus and a monkey tailed Faunus conversing in the room.

"Sun!" Ruby cheered, running into his arms, giving him a quick hug before speaking again, "What brings you here?"

"I don't have anything else to do!" Sun laughed, scratching the back of his head, rustling his hair.

"Sun thought to visit to see how we were doing." Blake smiled.

"That's so sweet Sun!" Ruby blushed and gave a small smile.

"Hello!" A voice rang out from the doorway. Everyone turned at once to see who it was. A shy rabbit Faunus stood awkwardly at the door, playing with her hands.

"Hey Velvet, come in!" Blake waved to her. Velvet rushed in and sat as close to Blake as possible, nuzzling in slightly. "Sun, this is my girlfriend Velvet and Velvet this is my saviour Sun." Blake introduced them.

"So this is the girl that's stopping me from having you?" Sun inspected making Velvet uneasy. "I'm just kidding, hi there Velvet!" Sun held out his hand for Velvet to shake.

Velvet grasped onto it and shook twice before letting go. "Thank you for saving my Blake." Velvet glowed.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Ruby beamed towards Velvet. Weiss sat in the corner of the room, flicking through messages on her scroll, reading some and carrying on, all were from Ren. "Hey Weiss, come over here and join in the conversation!" Ruby called out to her. Conversing wasn't really something Weiss enjoyed to do, but it was better than sitting by herself, looking at messages from someone she missed dearly. 'Fine' was the only word Weiss spoke before seating herself closer to the group.

The group talked for a good thirty minutes about recent events such as the Roman attack. Everyone was saying a word, even Weiss who was warming up to the people surrounding her. "Hello everyone!" A loud girl preached from the entrance, arms spread apart giving a more dramatic arrival.

"Yang!" Ruby panted, rushing to the door like a dog greeting its owner. "You're out of the hospital already."

"The nurse said that my aura has helped me recover much faster than expected and I'm free to go as long as I take it easy for the next few days." Yang explained.

"Well you're beautiful." Sun winked, walking over to her, gently picking her hand up and placing a kiss as romantically has he could. Yang slightly blushed as Ruby's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Oh, you're too much. In fact, you're incredibly handsome yourself!" Yang purred, sliding a hand along his exposed chest. Yang turned to Ruby and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, but I think I may like him more than you." Ruby turned a bright red and raised her fist ready to whack Yang across the head.

"Yang, I need a word with you outside please." Ruby gritted her teeth as she man-handled Yang out of the room by the wrist. As Yang was being dragged out, she blew a kiss to Sun making Ruby's eyelids start to twitch. The door slammed behind them as Ruby's shouting began. "How dare you! You come out of the hospital and the first thing you do it start to chat up one of my friends and tell me you like him more!" Ruby's mad voice quickly turned into a pathetic pout.

Yang laughed and pulled Ruby into a caring hug. "Ruby, I was only joking, I thought you'd catch on considering I don't even like guys!" Ruby felt totally stupid as Yang separated from the hug.

"I'm sorry Yang, I guess I got a little defensive over you…" Ruby sighed sadly.

"But I mean, he is rather handsome." Yang teased before re-entering the room.

"Yang!" Ruby groaned, following her inside. They both sat together with the group, joining in on their current conversation. Ruby and Yang were cuddling together and so were Blake and Velvet, leaving Sun and Weiss sitting by themselves. Sun thought for a moment about making a move on Weiss who seemed to have no boyfriend, but after some more thought, he decided against it since she wasn't his type anyway. At this point Weiss shot up from her seat and made a straight line for the door, leaving the room and turning down the corridor.

"I wonder we she's off to." Sun noted, while the rest of the group just shrugged.

"Wait a minute Sun, you never finished telling me why you're here." Blake spoke up. "Well besides from coming to visit."

"Oh right, Ozpin summoned me here, he wanted to ask me some things. Normally I would avoid things like this, but I thought it to be a perfect excuse to come see you guys too." Sun enlightened the group. "And that reminds me, I should be going to see him now!" Sun sighed, standing up and making his way to the door, "I'll see you guys later, alright?" Everyone replied with a noise indicating 'okay' as he shut the door behind him and walked towards the office belonging to Ozpin. He only needed to knock once before Ozpin swung the door open.

"Oh Sun, I'm glad you showed. Take a seat were you please." Ozpin pointed towards the collection of seats scattered around his office as he sat behind his desk. "I've called you here to discuss a few points with you." Sun nodded in understanding. "First off, what's your current occupation?"

"Stowaway." Sun smiled, oddly happy with his answer.

"A stowaway, right. Why are you a stowaway?" Ozpin asked.

Sun laughed and replied with, "As a stowaway, no one can tell you want not to do. You're under your own rules and you can go wherever you want to if you're skilled enough." Ozpin nodded, jotting down what Sun was saying. "Why do you want to know this anyway?" Sun squinted his eyes, scanning Ozpin for any indication of being a threat.

"Alright, I'll just get to the point then. Sun, do you want to join Beacon Academy as a hunter in-training?" Ozpin offered. "It will be free of charge." Sun was taken aback by this and had to try to regain his composure.

"Why are you offering this to me?" Sun scratched his head.

"I saw your skills as a fighter when fighting the White Fang during Roman's operation and was impressed. I can't let talent like that to go to waste. So do you have an answer or will you need time to think?" Ozpin sat back in his seat, bringing hot chocolate up to his lips and making a loud slurping noise as the hot liquid ran down his throat. Sun stared at the ground, thinking deeply about how his life would change for the better and worse.

"What team would I join? I've always been solo so I don't know how I'd work in a team."

"Teamwork is something you learn here at Beacon, but since we don't actually have any teams with a spare slot, we can arrange for you to be solo, but join a team when a mission occurs." Ozpin suggested. Sun's eyes lit up as he accepted to join the school and become a hunter in-training.

* * *

"Guess what guys!" Sun barged in, waving his arms about before freezing in place. Blake and Velvet were tying their tongues together in each other's mouths with Yang passed out on the bunk above them. Somehow none of them had heard the door open or Sun speak, the two lovers were too loud making their own noises to drone out any sounds made from anything else. "I'll come back later then." Sun whispered as he slowly back out of the room, gently shutting the door behind him, careful not to make too much noise even though they wouldn't hear a murder if it was happening in the same room at the rate they were going. Sun walked down the hall, holding a card with a room number printed on it. He read every room's number as he past them, trying to find his brand new room. As he reached his door, he flipped the card against a panel on the side of the door, unlocking it for him to enter. As expected the room look the same as all the others (besides Team RWBY's room of course). A strange musty smell hung in the air of the room, the windows not being opened in God knows how long. Sun collapsed on his new bed, wiggling around on the duvet, getting comfortable until a voice rang out from the hallway.

"So I take it that you like it." Ozpin grinned before walking in. "Sorry for that smell though. This room hasn't been used in about a year now." Ozpin pushed open the large window in the centre of the far wall, letting a rush of fresh air inhabit the dust-filled room. "So do you have anything to bring here, like changes of clothes, books, personal belongings?" Ozpin asked politely.

"Nah, I'll need to get some new things though." Sun answered then thought aloud.

"You could always get a weekend job for money." Ozpin suggested before turning to leave. "You won't have any classes for this week, but by next week, you'll be expected to in your correct class. I'll be delivering a few necessities, such as your timetable, study books and other bits and pieces everyone needs here, sound good?" Ozpin asked.

Sun nodded and returned to laying down on his bed for the next twenty minutes.

* * *

"Oh keep going!" Weiss called out in her excitement. Ren continued thrusting into her, making her knees weaken. "I can't believe this is happening!" Weiss squealed, drowning in mad pleasure.

"Yeah, neither can I…" Nora spat, watching the two of them have sex made Nora's skin crawl and teeth grind together.

"What! Nora?" Ren blinked, sheepishly removing himself from Weiss and tucking himself into the pants the two of them failed to remove completely whilst in their mad rush to fuck. Weiss then quickly covered herself up.

"What are  _you_  doing here?" Weiss growled, not sure whether to be more pissed off about her presence or the fact that she got interrupted while having an incredibly delightful time which doesn't happen often.

"I thought I'd come over and apologise to Ren and perhaps you, but I don't feel like that's something on my to-do list anymore." Nora exhaled, showing lack of any emotion whatsoever, almost as if she were to be a robot. She walked away without saying another word, her footsteps faded to nothing as she paced down the corridor.

"Now what do we do?" Weiss muttered, not wanting to continue with their previous activity with the current awkward atmosphere.

"I'm not sure Weiss, I'm not sure." Ren sighed. Weiss stared at him, noting the words he'd spoken.

"It seems nobody's sure about much anymore."


	24. Awkward Blackmail

"Maybe this was a bad mistake…" Weiss sighed, picking up her bra from the carpet and clipping it over her breasts, moving it to sit just right.

"Weiss wait." Ren pleaded making her turn to face the poorly dressed man lying on his bed, partly covered by the sheets. His face was pale, but his eyes sparkled her reflection.

"What is it?" Weiss demanded, wiggling her hips and pulling her panties up from her ankles.

"I love you, not Nora. If you're going to walk out, just remember that…" Ren moped, fixing his pants to sit right. Weiss stared at him with her ice cold eyes that somehow warmed Ren's heart, then continued to fit on her clothes without saying anything else leaving Ren hanging. "Weiss…" Ren cried under his breath as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ren sat alone in his room, feeling lonelier than ever before.

'I'm can't believe this, Nora fucking appears halfway through some of the best slightly pissed off sex I've ever had, ruining the entire activity…' Weiss shouted in her head, stomping through the hallway, getting odd glares from everyone she passed. 'And now I'm completely unsatisfied! This is just fucking perfect!" Weiss continued screaming angrily inside her head. 'I'll have to do it myself, but where?' She pondered. Her stomping had now turned into an angry walk. Weiss decided to stop by her dorm to see if anyone was there, if not, she'd found her place. A quick scan of the room gave Weiss a grin when she didn't find anyone. She slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her so no one could walk in on her pleasuring herself. Weiss removed her combat skirt with ease and she slid her panties to her knees. She internally laughed with how she was doing the exact opposite not even two minutes prior. She placed a hand on top of her vagina and started going to work, twitching every so often from her own skill. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open, body moving to a certain rhythm and fingers trekking inside her were all factors of her masturbation.

"Ooh." Weiss let out her small moan, hoping no one heard from her dorm, until she remembered no one was there. After recalling the empty dorm, she decided to let out another moan that was becoming hard to keep in. "Ah, shit." She mumbled to herself happily.

"Weiss!" A voice called out from the other side of the door. Weiss froze, unsure of what to do, she cranked her legs shut and opened her eyes, hoping no one somehow made it into the bathroom. The room was empty, but Weiss spotted who it was who found her pleasuring herself.

"Yang! Wh-, I uh, see the thing is, umm." Weiss stuttered, unable to form words out of embarrassment. The blonde girl was peeking under the door. After hearing a few odd moans from the bathroom, she decided to investigate, finding an image of Weiss fingering herself in clear view of the gap from the door. 'I knew I shouldn't have done it on the floor.' Weiss cursed in her mind.

"Look Weiss, I won't tell anyone… Trust me." Yang giggled.

"You better fucking not!" Weiss cried out, pissed off at the word and still unsatisfied.

"Oh, you're being a little feisty. Do I appreciate that? The answer is no, I don't. I would think twice about being so rude to me if I were you… In fact, you can be my little slave!" Yang cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

Weiss audibly growled from the bathroom. "Are you seriously blackmailing me right now?"

"Don't think of it like that. Come on, it might be fun." Yang winked, leaning against the bathroom door for support whilst trying her best to hold in laughter.

"Fuck you Yang…" Weiss huffed in defeat.

"So the first thing you can do for me is my homework, got it?" Yang smirked.

"Do your homework? I've still got to do mine!" Weiss shouted, her patience at an end.

"Good. Then you can do both at the same time!" Yang laughed while walking back to her bed. "Better get onto it before I ask you to do my next task."

* * *

The door was unlocked so Ruby just walked in. The room was tidy, with small piles of books and clothing placed neatly on the end of the bed. "Sun?" Ruby called out, hoping to hear a response. "You here?" She called out once more.

"Yeah, hold on." Sun replied from the bathroom. A few seconds later the door clicked open and Sun waved to his friend. "So I take it you know I now belong to this academy?" Sun asked.

"I sure do! Ozpin told me once I got out of questioning." Ruby smiled at him.

"Questioning for what?" Sun rubbed his chin.

"For the Roman attack." Ruby explained.

"Oh right. Boy was that a thing." Sun laughed. "But I'm glad everyone's okay at least." Ruby nodded while scanning the piles of clothing on the bed.

"Are these your uniforms?" Ruby grinned. "I want to see you in them! Now!" Ruby demanded, excited to see him in a different change of clothes.

"I haven't tried them on yet, I suppose I should. I'll be right back." Sun took a uniform into the bathroom and began to undress. Ruby waited patiently outside, on his bed, looking at little things in his room to pass the time.

"What's taking so long?" Ruby asked after waiting a minute.

"Sorry, this looks wrong, umm, oh I think I got it, wait." Sun mumbled.

"Let me see what's happened!" Ruby sighed, pulling the door open only to see Sun's bottom half fully exposed.

"Oh, that's what was wrong! The pants were inside out!" Sun laughed, oblivious to Ruby's presence. Ruby was stuck in place, staring at something she knew she shouldn't be looking at. Dirty thoughts rushed through Ruby's mind as well as a flashback to the conversation they had after the fight with Roman.

' _"That's right, I'm bisexual… I think anyway. I mean, I like girls, but I've never been with a guy before… so I could just be lesbian… but I think I'd like the company of a guy…" Ruby thought aloud to herself, not having thought what she was saying through._

 _"Alright, well you could give me a call if you want to hang out, or… trying something out." Sun smirked at the girl's innocent face._ '

"Woah Ruby!" Sun covered himself up, snapping Ruby out of her daydream. "I didn't know you were such a dirty pervert!" Sun grinned, not fazed by Ruby seeing him half naked.

"Hey! I am not a pervert!" Ruby tried defending herself. Her face changed to a bright red colour as she clenched her fists.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, closet pervert. Perhaps it's looking at naked dudes! Or chicks too considering you're bi." Sun teased unrelentingly.

"You're so mean!" Ruby scrunched up her face and turned away to show Sun her back.

Sun laughed and began poking her. "Now, now Ruby, don't be like that. I'm just having a little fun."

Ruby thought for a moment before replying, "Fine, I forgive you. You just like to have fun after all." Weiss wondered down the corridor, approaching Sun's new room to find and bring Ruby to Yang as Yang's second task for her.

"Yeah, I do like to have all sorts of fun." Sun winked at her, changing Ruby's red face to a light pink blush.

"Calm down Sun, I've never been with a guy before." Ruby giggled. Weiss' eyes widened before dashing back down the corridor, hurrying to tell Yang what she'd overheard. "So don't go get any ideas alright!" Ruby finished before closing the door to the bathroom to let Sun finish changing.

"Yang!" Weiss panted. "I overheard Ruby talking to Sun!"

Yang gave her an odd look. "So, why haven't you brought her here?"

"I think she's having some sort of relationship with Sun!" Weiss explained to Yang.

"What makes you think that?" Yang sat up from her bed, looking much more interested in what Weiss had to say.

"I heard Ruby saying that she'd never been with a guy before in a flirty voice and Sun said something about having fun together." Weiss tried to remember all that they'd said.

"That can't be right, Ruby would never betray me like that." Yang gave a small smile, leaving Weiss unsure why Yang was so calm about this. Yang wasn't as calm as she appeared, she was actually panicking like mad. 'I need to play it off as casually as I can.' Yang plastered on a fake, easy going smile before jumping off her bed. "If you think I need to go check up on her, I will." Yang patted Weiss on the back, "But you better get started on my homework buddy!"

Yang paced down the hall, heading to Sun's room, the only room that was vacant in the same corridor as their dorm. Yang fidgeted with her fingers, nervous to find out if Ruby was in fact cheating on her with Sun. The doorway came closer with every step and with every step her heart rate increased. She peeked over the side into the room to see Ruby fiddling with a button on Sun's shirt he was wearing. Her heart felt like it was thrown out of a plane without a parachute, plummeting toward the earth at high speeds. She glanced again, needing to know more. Ruby was rolling her skirt up, showcasing one of her legs to Sun, but his eyes were going elsewhere.

"What are you doing?" Yang moped, her eyes glassy and her bottom lip quivering.

"Oh hey Yang!" Ruby stuttered, quickly letting her skirt fall back down. "That may have looked a bit weird…"

"Yeah, yeah it did." Yang mumbled under her breath.

"Let me explain! I swear we weren't doing anything! Honest." Ruby stammered quickly, trying to get the point across as soon as she could.

"Uh huh." Yang nodded, wiping an eye. She rethought about if Ruby and Sun were going to do anything, feeling slightly silly now.

"I was showing him my scar from the Roman fight." Ruby pointed at her leg, now hidden by her skirt.

"Oh, right..." Yang felt like slapping herself now, feeling like an idiot. "Well, I need to talk to you, pretty urgently."

"Oh what's wrong?" Ruby asked, now very concerned.

"In our dorm please." Yang gave a sad face to the two.

"Oh, okay. Sorry Sun, got to shot off now!" Ruby waved and left the Faunus to his own accompany. She felt partly guilty that she was thinking about having her way with Sun when Yang came in, but she didn't do anything with him, besides seeing his penis so she felt a bit better about herself.

They entered their dorm and Yang slammed the door shut behind them and locked the door. Weiss and all her study books had disappeared from the room. No one was in there, but themselves. Yang lunged onto Ruby, delivering a great long kiss, introducing tongue part way through. Once the kiss broke apart, Yang started sliding a hand up Ruby's combat skirt. Ruby spoke up, "Wait Yang, what if Weiss or Blake come in?"

"Oh don't worry about that! I told Weiss and Blake to not come in until I send them a message since we'll be having our on little fun! They understood." Yang winked and continued to carry on.

"Thank fucking god, I want this so bad!" Ruby squealed in delight.


	25. Looking Forward

Ruby's moans were muffled by Yang's tongue sliding into her mouth as her fingers worked the magic they were good at. Yang's fingers teased Ruby by lightly rubbing her clit, making her jitter ever so slightly. "Yang…" Ruby whined. Yang grinned at how badly her girlfriend wanted to climax, so Yang began to move her fingers faster and harder, lifting Ruby off the bed. "Woa-a-ah Yang!" Ruby moaned heavily, biting her bottom lip and clenching the bed sheets. Yang moved her lips down to one of Ruby's hardened nipples, running laps around it with her tongue until she bit down on it lightly. Ruby was thrilled at this moment, having Yang active with her in bed once more. All of a sudden Yang stopped, removing her two fingers and lips from their places. "What are you doing Yang?" Ruby complained, looking over to her sister who was staring back at her.

"I want to ask you something." Yang sighed sadly. Ruby was utterly confused, one minute she was being fucked and the next she was sensing deep fret from her girlfriend.

"What is it babe?" Ruby asked, placing a delicate hand on her bare shoulder. In the blink of an eye, Ruby was pinned to the bed, Yang holding her down, purring seductively. Yang rubbed Ruby's pussy slightly.

"I want to know how much you want this!" Yang winked at the flustered girl as she twitched her fingers, teasing Ruby immensely.

"I want this badly!" Ruby gritted her teeth.

"Doesn't really sound like it…" Yang rolled her eyes, twitching her fingers once more.

"I really want this Yang! I really, really want this!" Ruby begged.

"I'm still not convinced." Yang smirked, having a great time toying with Ruby. She dipped a finger inside her, grinding against her clit as she exited.

"Ah, okay I really fucking want this. No, I fucking need this!" Ruby pleaded, her breaths becoming louder. Yang raised an eyebrow to her sister, making her sigh loudly. "Hurry up and fuck me Yang!" Ruby yelled, perhaps a little too loud.

"Was that so hard?" Yang asked, grinning as she slid her two fingers back inside her.

"Why do you have to do that? We were fucking, you… yo- you stoahp, stop and demand I… say somethaaang dirty, then you con… continue." Ruby finally stuttered out, forgetting how hard it is to form a simple sentence when Yang's fingers are working.

"Because it's fun babe!" Yang purred, kissing around Ruby's pubic area. "How about I recite the alphabet?" Yang winked, removing her fingers and sucking them clean.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby couldn't figure out why she would say such a thing at this time until Yang began. "Oh… Oh wow! Oh shit!" Ruby moaned, twitching and wiggling uncontrollably. She ran her hand through Yang's hair, pushing her face down, needing it more by the second and getting closer to her climax point. Spasms jolted through her body, with every lick Yang delivered. "Yang… I'm going to… I'm gonna… Ah!" Ruby wailed loudly, pleasure flooding through her body as she hit orgasm and began to squirt, arching her back in ultimate satisfaction. Yang's face and Weiss' sheets were soaked with Ruby's fluids. Ruby couldn't regulate her breathing along with the spasms she had coming along with her orgasm.

Yang smiled, licking her lips and wiping her cheeks. "That was quite successful if I do say so myself. I only got up to N!"

"Weiss is going to kill us!" Ruby giggled, looking down at the bed sheets she was lying on.

"No, I have a feeling she'll be fine with it." Yang laughed manically. Ruby didn't quite understand what Yang meant by that, but disregarded it and lunged in for a kiss.

Breaking this kiss, Ruby smirked, "Are you forgetting something?"

Yang looked around and shrugged, "Don't think so."

Ruby launched two fingers into Yang's pussy, "It's your turn to cum!" Ruby winked before giving Yang a long kiss on her neck, leaving a red mark behind. Ruby moved her head down to Yang's melons and proceeded to collect one of her nipples into her mouth, lightly resting between her teeth. "Unlike you, I won't stop out of the blue!" Ruby mumbled, talking into Yang's breasts. Ruby knew all of Yang's pleasure points inside her and chose to activate them all at once. Yang couldn't stay still any longer and began to wriggle, trying to find something to hold onto for support.

"Damn Ruby! I can't believe how fucking good you've gotten!" Yang exhaled heavily, out of breath. Ruby took Yang's nipple out of her mouth and proceeded to turn Yang onto her chest, with her arse sticking out in the air. Ruby inserted three fingers inside Yang's lower lips, driving her up the wall. "Calm down back there!" Yang complained, but smiling.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Ruby asked, scared of ruining their fuck session.

"No… I actually enjoyed it!" Yang laughed. "Keep going, I was only joking!" Yang demanded, licking her lips and holding onto her tits. Ruby used her three fingers like a machine, constantly going, making the bed creak and shake like mad. Yang was going crazy with the satisfaction she was feeling from Ruby's motions, dreading a stopping point, but Ruby's stamina was stunningly long. Ruby wanted to get a little more interesting and kinky in their relationship. She moved her other hand from rubbing herself to penetrating Yang's arsehole with two of her fingers. "Oh, tha- that's new!" Yang purred seductively, squeezing her breasts a little. Ruby moved both her fingers in sync, drilling Yang with insane pleasure.

"How does this feel babe?" Ruby whispered affectionately. Yang didn't say anything until Ruby slowed down, wondering why Yang didn't respond.

"Did I say you could stop?" Yang yelled. "It feels fucking fantastic!" Ruby picked the pace up again, trying to please her sexy girlfriend. "Yes! Oh yes!" Yang moaned. "Make me climax!" Yang gasped, trying to get oxygen into her lungs. Ruby's arms started to tire, so to keep Yang's buzz up, she dove her tongue into Yang, explore her walls and clit. "Oh… Oh! Ah!" Yang moaned and twitched pleasurably.

It didn't take long from that till Yang's knees began to quiver and her moans began to quake. Yang's desire was satisfied as Yang reached her limit and squirted down Ruby's throat and added more cum to what was already settled on Weiss' bed. Yang, still vibrating internally, stood up and gave a sigh of satisfaction then hugged her girlfriend. A few seconds into the intimate hug began an intimate kiss that lasted half a minute until they both lost their breath.

"Perhaps a break is in order." Ruby panted, licking her fingers. Yang nodded, slipping away into the bathroom and pulling out a towel for them both to wipe down with. "Yang." Yang looked over to her 'aww' worthy girlfriend with a smile. "I love you." Ruby whispered into her ear, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"I love you too Ruby." Yang replied, kissing her forehead and giving a cheeky squeeze of her butt.

"Hey!" Ruby laughed aloud.

"What can I say, you have a perfectly cute arse!" Yang laughed along with her sister.

* * *

A ginger headed girl sat alone in the garden, watching birds make their nest, ready for their young to be born. She watched without much life in her, not noticing anything around her. "Are the birds enchanting or something?" Sun laughed, sitting down next to her, but the girl didn't notice a thing. "Um, hello? Earth to… girl." Sun waved his hand in front of her eyes. She blinked and looked at him, snapping out of a trance and into a new one. 'Oh he's perfect!' The girl froze, eyes widened. "So, uh, hi? My names Sun." He smirked, holding out a hand to perform a handshake. She looked blankly at his hand for a moment before realising what she was meant to do.

"Oh sorry!" She apologized quickly, giving his hand a good shake and forgetting to let go.

"You are?" Sun smiled politely, still holding her hand.

"My name is Nora." She smiled back, looking him in the eyes.

"Well Nora, what are you doing out here?" Sun asked, removing his hand from Nora's. She looked up at the birds who were tweeting away to one another before one took to the skies.

"Not a lot. Had to collect my thoughts and came out here." Nora sighed, leaning against the grass bank.

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun!" Sun complained to her.

"My life hasn't been lately…" Nora dwelled in her own self-pity.

"How about we do something fun then?" Sun proposed, getting up from the grass.

"What fun is there to do around here?" Nora said glumly.

"How about fighting some Grimm? Or playing pranks? Or anything but being sad!" Sun listed, holding a hand out for Nora to grab. She grasped his hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"Fighting Grimm sounds pretty good right now." Nora smiled, getting closer to him, almost into a hug.

"Forever Fall is the best place for some big game Ursa I believe." Sun grinned, not moving away.

"Sounds good." Nora said quietly, trying to resist to pull him into a hug.

The two stood awkwardly close for a few seconds until Sun asked, "Do you need a hug or something?" With laughter in his voice. Nora didn't respond, just stood there staring into his eyes, lost. "Well then come here." Sun smiled, wrapping his arms around the girl who was squealing like a little kid on the inside. As they separated from one another, Sun spoke up once more, "So, uh, Forever Fall is that way, right?" He pointed off towards the red trees shedding their leaves in the distance. Nora nodded, still in absolute glee from her latest hug. They walked together into Forever Fall, and for the first time that day, Nora was happy.


	26. Lustful Adventures

Books dropped to the floor with a loud bang as the ice cold student gave her best growl. "Done!"

"Thanks Weiss, I knew I could count on you!" Yang smiled as she flicked through the complete work done by Weiss. "I'm glad this happened or I would've never completed this homework." Her smile was growing. "But you know… You still haven't served your blackmail sentence."

Weiss let out an audible groan as she went to sit down on her bed, until noticing her bed was soaked in some sort of liquid. Weiss stared for a moment, in utter shock and disgust.

"What the fuck is that Yang?" Weiss screamed in horror, backing away from her bed.

"I don't think you wanna know." Yang mumbled through her laughter which had brought tears to her eyes.

"You are outright disgusting!" Weiss continued her anger in a booming voice. "I'm going to leave and I expect this to bed entirely cleaned up when I get back!"

"Are you forgetting who is under whose command?" Yang grinned, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Weiss' eyes grew wide, "You are not making me clean that up! I refuse."

"Hmm, it seems that a certain tale will spread round the academy soon." Yang cracked her fingers, growing her smirk wider.

"You're… You're a bitch, you know that." Weiss crossed her arms in defeat, unable to find a loophole.

"Yeah… Yeah I do." Yang's smirked turned back into a smile as she sat down on Blake's bed. "I want something from you."

Weiss scanned Yang up and down, pondering on what she could be after. "That is?"

Yang spoke softly, "Well, I want you to tell me a story."

"What? Like a child's bedtime story?" Weiss asked, unsure on why Yang was wanting this from her.

"Oh no, this story is not one you'd want to tell a child." Yang laughed again making Weiss gulp. At this moment, Ruby barged into the room holding a bunch of sheets and pillow cases. "Oh hey Ruby! Dump them over there and Weiss will get to that after she finishes a story for us. Come sit here." Yang patted the spot next to her to guide Ruby.

Weiss sighed knowing that Yang would only stop asking once everyone in the school knew she masturbated while some team members were in the same room. "Since I have to, but I'm not going to tell you any story about Ren and me."

"Wait… So Ren isn't your first boyfriend?" Yang seemed completely shocked by this fact.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss snapped at the busty blonde.

"I mean, you don't seem like a person to have a lot of boyfriends… That's all." Yang grinned, starting to piss Weiss off like usual.

"Well this story I'm going to tell you… He wasn't my uh… My boyfriend." Weiss murmured out, shifting in her place uncomfortably.

"Ooh saucy!" Ruby giggled, clinging to Yang's arm.

"This was a month before I came to Beacon… My Dad and I had travelled to an old friend's house who Dad needed to do business with. I was told to 'hang out' with the friend's son while they talked. We got a little carried away and then… You get what happened!" Weiss was as red as Ruby's cape as she shielded her face with her pale palms.

"No, I don't think I get what happened." Yang grinned with her chin resting on her girlfriend's head. Weiss curled her hands to fists in anger and then turned away, not knowing how to react anymore, shouting will just get her nowhere. "Come on! Tell us more like how it started, who made the first move?"

Weiss froze for a second, remembering more about how it happened. "…I… I started it."

Yang and Ruby were really taken aback by this. "So… You started a one night stand?" Yang was utterly amazed. "Who would've thought? So how did you start it?" Yang leaned in, excited to her more.

"We were sitting next to each other… And I… I looked into his eyes then my lips met his." Weiss awkwardly sunk down.

"Then you fucked?" Yang laughed. "Was he any good?"

"Average." Weiss said outright.

"So you've been with more than Ren and this guy? Do tell." Ruby winked happily.

* * *

The leaves rustled gently with the subtle wind that travelled across the forest with birds soaring above it. Sun gleamed brightly in Nora's eyes as they took down an Ursa Major together. "That was good teamwork Nora." Sun praised the happy girl. A loud growl erupted from deeper in the forest, but suddenly came closer and closer until it was visible to the two students. Out came five Ursi, all ready to feast.

"Mine!" Nora shouted happily as she swung her weapon in hammer mode into the face of one of the Ursi. Cracks echoed through the forest on impact as another Ursa came to help, Nora jumped back switching her weapon into a grenade launcher. Three quick shots later, the Ursa collapsed, but wasn't done yet. In a blur, the Ursa had Nora pinned to the ground. Sun was busy with his three when he noticed Nora in trouble. He bashed one with his staff to the side of the head, knocking it out instantly. His second was directed at the middle Ursi throat making its head explode of its body. The third clawed at his legs but was too slow to catch Sun as he was already over to Nora. He sent a powerful swing into the Ursa's gut that was trapping Nora. The Ursa was pushing into the sky, but on his descend, he was met with a wave of bullets coming from Sun's Gunchaku. Soon after, he was dead, hitting the dirt hard. The last Ursa backed away before running with his tail between his legs.

"Are you okay?" Sun cradled Nora gently, inspecting her body for any serious wounds.

'I think I'm good." Nora smiled, looking into his deep evergreen eyes, mindlessly getting closer to him. His hands moving along her body was distorting her normal thoughts.

"That's good." Sun grinned, also getting closer to her. Both puckered their lips until the mood was destroyed by three Ursi. Two were majors and the other was the runaway. "Here!" Sun passed over Nora's weapon to her. "I hope you're good to fight!" Nora nodded before rushing ahead into combat.

* * *

The light hit her mind-numbing perfectly as it peeked through the curtains onto the bed. "So they're out in Vale right now?" Blake asked for the third time.

"Yes they are. Probably buying stuff that won't fit in this room…" Velvet scanned her room, shaking her head at the mess piled all over the floor.

"Well, if they're gone… Let's get busy." Blake purred sexually as she dropped her undershirt to the floor leaving her only in her bra and panties.

"I like how this is going." Velvet blushed before making her way to Blake. Their lips met with tongue introduced almost immediately. Blake moved her hands down to Velvet's arse, squeezing it tightly making her jump slightly. Velvet pushed Blake down to her bed, laying on top of the almost naked girl. She began to nibble on her earlobe as her hands ran up and down her stomach, teasing her at the pelvis. "If any bad memories come up, just tel-" She was cut off by a sudden sweet kiss.

"That's not going to get in the way this time!" Blake stated bluntly, staring into Velvet's deep brown eyes before letting her tongue dive into her mouth giving her a little shiver, ready to get passionate. Velvet slipped Blake's bra down to expose her soft, sizable breasts that Velvet caressed gently. Their kissing became more intense the further Velvet carried on fondling and undressing Blake until she began running short of breath.

"What do you want from me?" Velvet whispered seductively into Blake's ear before creating a fake moan to increase Blake's sex drive.

"I want you!" Blake bit her bottom lip, gripping the collar of Velvet's uniform, pulling her close.

"You've got me. What do you want me to do now?" Velvet licked her lips, tempting Blake to pin her down. She slid a gentle hand across Blake's cheek and brushed through her hair with her fingers.

"I want you to make love to me!" Blake grabbed Velvet's head and pulled her close. Their lips clashing together, limbs sliding along each other and clothing being wriggled off. Blake dragged her lips from Velvet's to her neck, slowly moving downwards to her collarbone. The brown-haired Faunus curled her hands into fists, trying her best to mask the pleasure until her efforts failed her. A dreamy moan rolled out from her love-bitten lips, much to Blake's liking. Encouraged, Blake moved further down, trailing her fingers along her inner thigh as she placed a careful kiss on one of Velvet's sensitive spots. The kiss turned into something more pleasurable, which was easy to tell from Velvet's increased moaning. The rabbit Faunus repeatedly stroked her fingers through Blake's long, silky hair while Blake flushed pleasure through Velvet's body. Her favourite part was the subtle twitching Velvet succumbed to after Blake generated enough pleasure. Each time the cat Faunus' hands brushed her thigh, she got closer and closer until Velvet became incredibly needy. Blake moved in close to Velvet's pussy and let out a warm breath, giving Velvet impatient shivers. The first lick sent sparks flying throughout the room. Instantly, the room became a mixture of intertwining colours for Velvet as Blake carried on her adventure. Blake wrapped her arms around Velvet's thighs, pulling her closer.

"Don't… Don't stop…" Velvet gasped, out of breath between the assortments of moans and squeals she blurted out. Blake followed obediently, now focusing on her clit sending Velvet through unbelievable pleasure. She clamped her eyes shut and began to push the back of Blake's head, needing more and more. "I'm almost…" Velvet moaned out dramatically as her back, unwillingly, started bending and twitching. Anything Velvet tried to speak just became lost from the edge of her soft lips. Saliva built up in her mouth whilst Blake's tongue began its last stage of its adventure. Her tongue caressed the walls and clit of Velvet's vagina. Then the breaking point erupted with loud, satisfactory moans burst from Velvet's mouth as she uncontrollably began rolling about at complete mercy to her orgasm. Velvet's juices sprayed across Blake's face, catching most of it in her mouth.

"I hope you're ready for my turn." Blake stood up, looking down at her beautiful girlfriend filled it the brim with nothing but utter pleasure. Velvet's eyes focused upon her model-like lover in the perfect light.

"Get over here." Velvet demanded somehow politely. Blake did as she was told and connected her lips with her partners. "I'm going to make you go crazy." Velvet promised finishing their kiss with a short nibble. One hand pinned Blake to the soft sheets of the bed, while the other tickled her pelvis. Tender lips enveloped one of Blake's firm nipples, suckling gently. After a minute of the teasing, Blake had enough. She started to pinch Velvet's nipple harshly. The tables turned almost instantly as Velvet cried out in a mix of pleasure and surprise.

"Hurry up and fuck me already!" Blake commanded almost demonically, letting go of the bunny Faunus' teat. Velvet took control over the situation once again, sliding her fingers into Blake's moist pussy. A murmured moan of desire echoed from Blake's shaking lips. Two fingers penetrated and began to thrust making Blake disappear to her own world. Incomprehensible words drooled from the sides of her mouth as Velvet's fingers travelled. Velvet's lips still around one of Blake's nipples, moved to the other whilst beginning to rub herself on Blake's thigh, gaining desire once more. Velvet twitched from her own pleasure causing a pendulum effect occur. Blake would shake in pleasure, causing her thigh to quake, making Velvet's fingers quiver, recycling the situation. Soon enough, Blake's whole body begun to vibrate, her breathing was non-existent and her eyelids started twitching. Completely beginning controlled by Velvet's skill, Blake cried out as her orgasm hit. Her body in full motion along with an immense stream of Blake's love fluids shot out uncontrollably.

"How's your mental state?" Velvet giggled, cleaning her arm.

Blake waited for her breathing to return to normal before speaking. "I think I'm a little crazy right now." Blake laughed, unable to stand up. "How long are they out for again?"

"At least another hour or two, why?" Velvet answered obliviously. A few seconds of silence past until Velvet understood what she was getting at. "Let's go!" She cheered wildly.


	27. Dawn of a New Day

As the beautiful sun raised, the annoyed students gathered inside Professor Ozpin's office. "I'm sorry to call you all here, but I have a scouting mission for Weiss, Yang and Team JNPR."

"Why am I left out?" Ruby whined sadly. Ozpin held up his hand to imply he'd get to that.

"The reason you and Blake are left out is because of what the mission is about. Russel and Sky have escaped from Vale City hospital and we believe that Roman is getting ready for a round two."

"So we are looking out for Roman, Russel and Sky?" Yang confirmed. Ozpin nodded before sipping at his precious coffee.

"I have a feeling Ruby will still be one of his main targets and that is why she is staying behind on this mission." Ozpin stated blankly.

"Why not replace Ruby and Blake with Sun or someone else?" Pyrrha questioned, her hand placed on her chin.

Ozpin cleared his throat before he continued, "Sun's paperwork isn't finished yet, meaning he can't go on any missions. I also feel like bringing in someone from a different team wouldn't work out very well. Each team has their own style of fighting." Ozpin explained casually.

"Why include Weiss and I? Why not a different full team?" Yang thought aloud, which Ozpin gladly replied to.

"Team RWBY and Team JNPR together works well." The students all looked at one another and nodded in unison. "I'll explain more when we get into the proper briefing in a few hours."

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR all gathered in one dorm to discuss the mission they've been given. "There you guys are!" Sun stated, sounding slightly annoyed. "Where were ya?"

"We have a new mission meaning we'll be gone soon." Ren spoke up while he sat down on the window ceil.

"Ooh, can I come along?" Sun asked excitedly.

Ruby shook her head depressingly. "You, Blake and I can't go…" Yang slapped her on the back, trying to cheer her little sister up, but failing to do so. Yang smirked before whispering naughty comments into her ear turning Ruby's face rosy red, successfully taking her mind off the mission.

"I can't believe Russel and Sky escaped! What a joke! The whole reason for them to be moving to Vale City hospital was to keep them from escaping." Weiss complained angrily, throwing her fists around loosely.

"And Ozpin said Roman might be coming back for revenge…" Blake muttered quietly, seated on her bed.

"Don't worry, we'll just kick his ass like we did last time!" Sun chuckled, throwing his head back, hands resting in his hair. This made Ruby, Yang and Jaune crack a smile. "So whadda ya think his plan is?" Sun asked the two teams.

"Get revenge and then try and complete his original plan." Ren exhaled loudly.

"So, would he come here?" Sun began to question Ren.

"If Ruby is here, I'd say so." Ren pointed towards the youngest person in the room.

"Well, if I can't go with you guys, then I guess I'll guard Ruby." Sun smiled, offering his services. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, thinking it was a good idea.

Ruby piped up after her face returned to its normal colour. "What about you Blake?"

"I'll probably hang out with Velvet until everyone returns." Blake grinned, quite happy to be able to be with her girlfriend again, even if her team would be there this time.

An hour passed until all their scrolls lit up.

'Message from: Professor Ozpin.

Subject: Mission Briefing.

Message: The briefing for the mission is about to begin. Please arrive very soon as the mission is needing to start urgently. Ruby and Blake are not permitted into this briefing. Thank you, Opzin.'

The needed students left leaving Ruby, Blake and Sun alone in Team RWBY's dorm room; wishing them all luck as they exited. "I sure hope they'll be alright." Ruby mumbled.

"Are you serious? Those guys are complete badasses. They'll come out without a scratch, or at least a cool looking scar." Sun comforted Ruby making her laugh.

Blake tapped away at her scroll, sending messages to her girlfriend. "Alright guys, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go meet my girlfriend in her dorm." Blake smiled, waving as she disappeared down the corridor. Ruby was fine until she realised Blake shut the door behind her. She began to fidget mindlessly as her sexual desires flooded back to her.

' _"That's right, I'm bisexual… I think anyway. I mean, I like girls, but I've never been with a guy before… so I could just be lesbian… but I think I'd like the company of a guy…" Ruby thought aloud to herself, not having thought what she was saying through._

_"Calm down Sun, I've never been with a guy before." Ruby giggled. "So don't go get any ideas alright!"_

Sun could tell something was buzzing through her head and approached her, interested in what thoughts go through the young, but dirty mind of hers. "What ya thinking about?" Sun grinned. Ruby's reaction consisted of swearing, sweating and going red in the face. "Oh, something really dirty I take it."

"I'm not like that!" Ruby protested, pouting slightly.

"Oh, I must have gotten the wrong impression when you barged in on me changing." Sun winked, trying his best not to crack up laughing. Ruby was at a loss for words, unable to defend herself. Sun took advantage of this situation to make the joke funnier for himself by climbing on top Ruby, his face getting right up to Ruby's. "I think you just want me." He whispered sexually, excited to see the reaction. The joke didn't go as planned for Sun as Ruby closed her eyes and lent in, making Sun freak out instead.

"I'm sorry! I… Uh…" Ruby couldn't think of how to cover her actions up. Sun, still kneeling over her, stared into her deep grey eyes, unknowingly getting closer to her. "I just want… Want to know how… How it…" Ruby stuttered until their faces were almost touching. Human instinct kicked in and Ruby moved the final inch to connect their lips. Adrenaline took over from there. The simple kiss turned into a full blown make-out session. Neither of them intended on going this far, in fact, Sun wasn't intending on this to happen at all. Ruby on the other hand had craved a male ever since Sun and her met, but wasn't expecting this all of a sudden. The two suddenly found each other irresistible, unable to stop their lust. Their tongues collided in Ruby's mouth. Sun's kissing was a little different to Yang's, but Yang's sexual actions were close to that of a man's at times. Ruby pulled off the unbuttoned shirt he always wears on causal days and ran her hands along his rock-hard abs. Sun took over the moment and begun slipping Ruby out of her attire. Soon enough her bra was dropped to the ground as a hand replaced one of the cups. His grip was rougher than Yang's which made it more exciting for the young girl. Her legs were wrapped around boy's waist, confining him in one place. He began to thrust a little, rubbing himself against Ruby, arousing her more than she already was. Her hands trailed down his stomach to reach the button and zip keeping his jeans from dropping. A few fluent motions from Ruby and they slide down his legs. Ruby was overwhelmed by the bulge in his briefs. 'That goes… Wow.' Ruby thought to herself.

"So this is going to be your first time with a man?" Sun asked out of breath. Ruby nodded with a small smile of excitement upon her face. He flicked up a condom from his near-empty wallet before speaking again, "Care to unravel today's special guest?" Sun winked seductively. Ruby pulled his briefs down letting his member free from its cotton prison. He ripped open the condom packet and slid it on ready for action. "It may hurt a little, but I think a huntress in-training like you, with all your aura can handle it." Sun smiled, hoping that she wasn't internally panicking. Ruby was internally panicking. Not badly, but she was about to have straight sex for the first time with someone who's not her girlfriend.

"I'm… I'm ready." Ruby smiled, preparing for pain. She felt the tip nudge her, shivering her in desire. Then the head slid in giving her slight pleasure followed by the shaft penetrating her, breaking her hymen. Ruby flinched, but her aura took most of the pain away.

Sun pulled out for a second to ask Ruby a question, "How was that?"

"Keep going!" Ruby had already come this far, she didn't want to stop now. He pushed himself back in and started to thrust. Ruby let out a moan of many pitches as her body rocked back and forth on Blake's bed sheets. She gripped her own breasts in order to keep them from bouncing around as her eyes blurred to darkness. The pleasure was unbelievable for Ruby, it felt like the first time Yang had fingered her. "Oh god!" Ruby shrieked as he moved her legs to suit him better. She tried to keep most of her moans quiet in hope of no one entering the room as they didn't lock the door. Sun pushed his lips against her neck, kissing her all over her chest as his thrusting continued. Her hands constantly moved from her breasts to gripping the bed sheets and back to her breasts.

"Want to try riding?" Sun offered, as he always enjoyed that position personally. Ruby didn't exactly hear him, so she just nodded. He pulled out and laid down on the bed, Ruby was unsure of what he was doing until he patted his lap.

"Here I go." Ruby whispered as she climbed on top of him and slowly lowered herself down on him, gasping as it penetrated her again. "Ooh, that's it!" She shouted unbelievably loudly. Sun's eyes focused on Ruby's breasts bouncing up and down to a beat. Ruby wiggled her hips while she bounced giving him extreme sensations. He decided to try and see if she'd like to get rougher by slapping her rear. A moan escaped her lips giving Sun the impression that she would. Sun grasped her hips and forced her down and up, taking control and giving Ruby what she craved. Ruby's moans became more frequent and pitches apart as she approached the end goal of having an orgasm. "Kee-eep going!" She begged as the finish line approached for both of them. Ruby was the first to reach orgasm. Her back curved and her body twitched as she let out a drawn out moan. Her liquids sprayed against Sun's pelvic area. Seconds later Sun finished into his condom and Ruby hopped off of him.

"So how was that?" Sun asked curiously. Ruby didn't respond for a few seconds, trying to piece her mind back together.

"All I can say is you're the best man I've slept with." Ruby grinned.

"Well aren't you a funny one." Sun grinned back, sliding his shirt back on.

* * *

The town was fairly peaceful as the group paced through the streets. "Perhaps we should split into groups to increase our chances of finding Roman or the other two." Ren spoke casually, scanning alleyways that they passed.

"Good idea. If you see one of them, contact us before you confront them!" Pyrrha smiled and slipped her arm around Jaune's. "I'll go with Jaune."

Yang could tell the awkwardness between Nora, Ren and Weiss was high. "I'll go with Nora, so that means Ren and Weiss are together." Nora nodded while Weiss and Ren just looked at one another. "Nora, we'll go this way." Yang pointed to a path branching to the left and which they began to follow. Pyrrha and Jaune began to walk to the right alleyway and Weiss and Ren kept to the straight path.

The walk between Weiss and Ren was silent and awkward until Ren decided it was time to talk. "Weiss. I think it's time to talk about us…" Weiss looked at him, expecting him to say more. "We could start over…" Ren suggested, shrugged uncomfortably. Weiss looked to the ground moving as she walked, thinking thoroughly.

"Fine, let's do that. Anything that's happens here is unforgivable." Weiss stated with a face that's plain as day. Ren thought this sounded a little harsh and somewhat threatening, but she had reasons behind it.

"So… We're dating?" Ren questioned nervously, completely lost by Weiss' mood swings.

"Yes you dolt!" Weiss snapped, getting more annoyed by the second. Ren quickly grabbed her by the hands and pulled her close.

"How about our first kiss now?" Ren grinned as he puckered up. Weiss stared at him blankly, not moving a muscle. "That really hurt my feelings, you know." Weiss rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "Okay, but just so you know, I will get my kiss from you by the end of the day."

"Whatever." Weiss replied coldly.

* * *

"No one can see us here." He whispered sexually into her ear. His hands trying their best to fondle her breasts through her armour.

"But what about the mission we're on Jaune?" Pyrrha replied, hesitant to carry on with Jaune's desires.

"It'll be quick and then we can go." Jaune pleaded.

"Of course it'll be quick…" Pyrrha sighed under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Jaune asked, feeling like he missed something.

"I said, we should get going." Pyrrha lied.

"Can we at least make out for a little bit…? Please." Jaune got down on his knees and cupped his hands together.

Pyrrha repeated Jaune's words, 'for a little bit' before agreeing to his request. The alley was poorly lit, meaning civilians wouldn't see them unless they walked down into the alleyway. He pressed his body against hers as their lips did the same. Tongue was added in quickly by Jaune, trying to get the most out of her 'little bit'. Jaune let his hands wander to her nice-shaped arse, fondling it to his pleasure. He tried his best to seduce her, such as rubbing his hardening member against her crotch and whispering dirty remarks into her ears, but all failed.

"I think that was long enough. If you're really this desperate, we can enjoy ourselves when we get back, alright?" Pyrrha asked rhetorically. Jaune nodded as they exited the alley and continued the search for Roman or his men.


	28. On a Mission

The atmosphere of the room consisted of awkwardness and regret. Sun and Ruby could barely look at each other once their sexual adrenaline disappeared. "I'm… I'm sorry." Sun muttered, unable to control the volume of his voice.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably in place, knowing she can never tell Yang about this or it will ruin their relationship. "It was my fault for needing answers so badly. At least I know I'm bisexual now…" Ruby sighed, fiddling with her fingers.

"Curse my irresistible hotness." Sun joked, trying to make the depressed looking girl smile, but got nothing.

"Make a promise." Ruby spoke up out of the blue. "We don't tell anyone about this! No one has to know…" Ruby frowned, thinking about Yang.

"I promise. I like someone else as well so it was a mistake for both of us." Sun murmured before standing up and making his way over to Ruby. He drew her into a tight hug before speaking softly into her ear. "I'm sorry about this whole thing. Yang is extremely lucky to have you and you are extremely lucky to have her. Don't let this break it up…" Ruby showed a small smile, thinking about her relationship with Yang.

"I won't! Now, you better go get your girl too." Ruby seemed more cheerful now, swallowing some of the guilt.

Sun replied with a smile and brought her back into another hug. "I feel like you're going to be more like a little sister to me now."

"After what we just did?" Ruby questioned, finding it a little odd. All Sun did was stare at her until she realised how stupid she sounded. "Yang and I… Right…" They both laughed it off and sat back down. The ground began to shake slightly as loud motors sounded out faintly in the distance.

"What the?" Sun asked, staring out at the twenty-odd airships flying towards Beacon. "Wait, is this…" Sun trailed off, realising Roman and his followers weren't in the city, but were arriving at Beacon Academy. "Get your weapon!" Sun called out to Ruby, still sitting on Blake's bed. Sun dashed out of Team RWBY's dorm to reach his room and collect his weapon, ready for combat if needed. He returned quickly and saw Ruby clipping Crescent Rose to the back of her belt.

"I hope Blake has noticed the aircrafts…" Ruby wished, worried.

"I'm sure she has. They're not quiet vehicles." Sun smirked, leading Ruby down the corridor.

* * *

Blake and Velvet were resting softly in the garden, happy to have a free day to themselves. It was completely peaceful, until the aircrafts arrived in the area. Blake scanned the airships carefully, noticing they were landing all around Beacon. "Get down Velvet." Blake ordered, knowing who had come. The first ship door swung down, revealing roughly fifty White Fang members who began to march out. A few more aircrafts opened, containing more members of the White Fang, armed for battle. An alarm rung out all throughout Beacon warning students and professors that they were in danger. Another aircraft landed a few meters away, settling down then opening. Ten White Fang members charged out, followed by Roman Torchwick, then Sky Lark and Russel Thrush. Blake's face turned pale looking at the scumbags who had arrived at the academy. Fuelled with rage, Blake gripped her weapon tightly, ready to attack and get her revenge. If it wasn't for a scared rabbit Faunus, she would've fought them.

"Blake… Don't go! I can't help you fight them… I didn't bring my weapon with me…" Velvet held Blake's hand tightly, not willing to let her go off and fight the dangerous criminals. They slowly walked backwards, trying not to gain their attention so they could slip away until they were ready. Unfortunately for them, their getaway wasn't so clean as a wolf Faunus spotted them fairly quickly.

"Over there!" He shouted to his team nearby, pointing directly at the two students. Blake turned around, holding Velvet's small hand and ran towards Beacon, knowing they could find a safe place inside the wide academy. Seven White Fang members pursued them, getting Russel and Sky's attention.

"Oh look, it's Blake Belladonna. Good times, wasn't it Sky?" Russel grinned, noticing her looking back at them. Sky nodded with the same grin Russel had. The seven White Fang members drew their weapons, ready to fight her; Blake did the same. Velvet cautiously hid behind Blake as she scanned the enemies surrounding her. Blake smirked when she knew she could win this fight. The first two charged in with long, sharp swords, gleaming in the sunlight. Blake swiftly dodged their first attack and countered it with one quick swing of Gambol Shroud, delivering deep wounds across their chests. Blake didn't really want to kill anyone, but she wouldn't hesitate if she had to in self-defence. Two more charged forward with swords ready to attack, while two others aimed their pistols at the cat Faunus. Gambol Shroud entered the lungs of one as Blake swung her body around to kick the next attacker directly in the cheek. Quickly removing her weapon, she used the latest kill as a meat shield from incoming shots, preparing her next attack.

Velvet had already left, knowing she'd only hurt Blake if she got in the way. "Ms Scarlatina! Get inside!" A gruff sounding man called out as she ran past. Turning to face the voice, she noticed it was Professor Port trying to help some of the students he could find. She recognized some familiar faces she'd seen in the corridors preparing themselves in the classroom. A few weapons had been placed on the table for students who didn't have current access to their weapons so they could at least defend themselves. Port slammed the door behind himself, peering through the small window in the door, watching for anyone in the White Fang. He had his blunderbuss in his hand, equip to use if needed. Port's scroll began to vibrate weakly, indicating an incoming call. "Ozpin?" He frowned. "What the hell is going on?" He continued, still looking out for any enemies.

"It seems Roman Torchwick has arrived with the White Fang." Ozpin sipped his coffee, still fairly calm, organizing help from outside forces.

"And why would he be attacking the academy?" Port growled.

"Revenge against Ruby Rose and her friends." Opzin exhaled in deep thought, swirling the coffee in his cup. "I've contacted the police and the students on missions. Just keep looking after students you may find." Ozpin ended the call without saying another word.

* * *

"Seriously!" Yang shouted. Nora looked over to her, worried why Ozpin would be calling her. As the call ended she sighed and looked straight to Nora. "Roman and heaps of White Fang members are attacking Beacon." Nora's eyes widened. "This means Ruby could be in danger again!" Yang cried out, moving at full speed towards the academy. They both bolted through the streets of Beacon, hoping to make it in time to help. Ren and Weiss were right behind them after hearing the news followed by Jaune and Pyrrha who both looked a little guilty.

"Dammit! Roman's a fairly smart guy, but I didn't think he'd be crazy enough to attack a whole academy filled with hunters and huntresses." Ren sighed, disappointed in himself for no good reason.

"We just need to get there as soon as we can! I'm sure Ruby, Blake and Sun are able to protect themselves, at least for a while." Pyrrha smiled, trying to raise hope in the group. She succeeded, but not by much.

* * *

Blake had offed a few more White Fang attackers until she successfully escaped into the academy. 'Where the fuck did Velvet run off to?' Blake thought to herself, angry at herself for the potential danger she could be in. She darted into the library; one place that Velvet loved more than the garden. Blake was doubtful that Velvet would hide in a place such as the library, but it was worth a shot. Scuttling through the walls of books surrounding her, she found one White Fang member, seemingly lost. He was a goat Faunus who was nervously scanning his surroundings as if he was waiting to get attacked. "Hey, are you a little lost, goat?" Blake revealed herself as she pushed herself forward, bringing her blade to his throat, not wanting to kill him if she didn't have to. "What's say you get out of here and take your comrades with you, or else I'll  _accidently_  slip this blade into you."

"Please don't kill me. I just joined to stop being beaten or teased on the street, not to attack an academy." The goat Faunus sweated, scared of the blade resting against his neck.

"I'll help you get out of the library, then you can run for it, away from the White Fang and Roman." Blake smiled kindly, knowing how it feels to be out of place in a place you once felt at home. She removed Gambol Shroud from his throat, beginning to move forward; showing him the way out of the library. The lighting in the room suddenly flashed in her eyes as a blade penetrated her lower back. It stung unbelievably, but thanks to her strong aura, nothing became fatal.

"Blake!" A loud scream echoed through the library.

"Fuck! I thought this would be an easy kill." The goat Faunus cursed, having underwent a sudden personality change. He was no longer a confused and scared Faunus, but instead a vicious and hostile murderer. A loud shot caused pages from books to be scattered everywhere. Professor Port fired a warning shot, planted right next to the goat Faunus' head.

"Back off." Professor Port grumbled, sending a message with a bitter aftertaste. The Faunus took a few steps back before throwing a red crystal into the air. Seconds later, the library was up in flames and the goat Faunus had escaped. "Grab Ms Belladonna and let's get out of here." Port commanded, watching the corridor for anymore White Fang. Blood had soaked Blake's clothing as it fell from her wound. That's when Blake's world went black.


	29. Nacarat

'Eight. Eleven. Fifteen.' Sun counted in his head. The White Fang was dropping at his feet until two aircrafts raised from the ground in front of him. It didn't take him long until he realised their plan. Bullets rained down from above as the aircrafts shot rapidly, trying their best to finish him. Ruby vaulted from the ground with a powerful shot and cut into the roof of the aircraft as she sped past overhead. Suddenly, the side of the aircraft was opened wide enough for a young girl to squeeze her way into it. "Land this ship now." Ruby yelled, trying to sound as commanding as possible with Crescent Rose at his head. The pilot laughed and brought a gun to her chin faster than she realised. 'Of course, a cheetah Faunus.' Ruby swore in her head.

"Fuck it." He chuckled, pulling the trigger. The bullet entered the remaining roof of the aircraft.

"It easy to miss when you have a fist in your face." Yang grinned, loving her grand entrance.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered, almost crying in joy to see that she was safe. Yang felt the same way. Yang's rough hands gripped Ruby's as Ruby was forced out of the aircraft which suddenly began to descend. Sun and Ren fought back to back firing their guns at anyone who dared oppose them. Weiss and Nora finally worked together once again to take down the remaining airship. Jaune and Pyrrha had moved inside to help any students they found.

Just as the hunters and huntresses in-training thought they were done, more aircrafts flew in from the horizon. "Are you serious?" Sun shouted, getting pissed off. "We can take these guys, Ruby and Yang, go inside and help out Pyrrha and Jaune." He commanded. Ren, Nora, Weiss and Sun all nodded at each other in unison, putting their differences aside to protect everyone at Beacon.

Roman strutted down the corridors of Beacon, making his way towards Ozpin's office to have a little meeting with him. He knocked on the door three times politely and waited for the acceptance to enter. "Come in." Ozpin grunted, tapping away at his scroll, obviously organising something to put a stop to the attack. Roman swung the door open gleefully and quickly slammed it shut behind himself.

"Hello Ozpin. How's your academy doing?" Roman grinned. "I hear it's under attack and that's not good." Roman laughed, sitting himself down on a seat in front of Ozpin's desk. "I also hear that the library is up in flames. You should really stop that." Roman's laugh turn more into a cackle.

"I don't have time for your games Roman, I'm currently organising your prison sentence." Ozpin growled.

"Someone's a little feisty today. Maybe you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Roman winked. "Don't worry, I'll come back another time, besides, I have a student who needs a very serious detention."

"Stay away from her!" Ozpin shouted, clenching his fists.

Roman looked Ozpin in the eyes. "This is the guy who is always calm and collected. What happened?" Roman asked, shrugging.

"Leave Ruby Rose alone." Ozpin tried to calm himself down again.

"Listen, even if I get taken to prison, I'm not going until she's lying in a pool of her own blood." Roman cracked his knuckles. "I don't want you to be getting in the way though…" Roman's cane pointed down at Ozpin's feet. "I'm not really sorry about this." He grinned before pulling the trigger. The explosion echoed throughout the school as their headmaster flew through the shards of glass, out the window. Smoke filled the office as Ozpin disappeared out of sight. Blood settled into the carpet while wood debris from his desk littered the floor. Roman skipped out of the room, hoping to encounter Ruby sometime soon. The corridor was empty to Roman's delight as he made his way to murder Ruby Rose.

Not too long down the corridor, two men joined his stroll to have a chat with the wanted criminal. "How do you do gentlemen?" Roman chuckled, looking towards the two.

"Still on the hunt." Russel Thrush answered, spitting on the floor. Sky Lark gritted his teeth together as if the thought of their prey still alive caused him pain.

"As am I." Roman laughed. "But I do feel as I'm coming very… very close." Roman's expression changed as he heard her voice from a few rooms down. "As I expected." Roman marched forward leaving the other two behind to deal with their own business. Passing doors which had been violently smashed to grant access to anyone who wished to enter, he noticed many members of the White Fang either dead or unconscious. "Ruby…" His face was conflicted with emotion, he didn't know whether to smirk as he felt his victory so near or to scowl for his lost underlings; not because he felt bad for them, but more that he was losing the cannon fodder faster than he was hoping for.

"H-Help me…" A hare Faunus groaned out. Blood was drooling from his mouth, staining his clothes a deep ruby red. Roman looked over at him, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Cheer up, our victory is getting closer." Roman tilted his head to the side with a wicked smirk growing across his face. He swiftly rushed forward hoping to catch Ruby and kill her quickly. He couldn't do anything for the hare Faunus except clear out the area for someone else to save him and Ruby Rose just so happened to be in the area.

Ruby was fighting off four remaining White Fang members who had been attacking two injured students of the academy. Yang was in the room across the hall taking on five. Roman slowly turned into the room as Ruby's fight dropped two members. "How are you?" Roman asked as he pulled the trigger on Melodic Cudgel. Ruby exploded into nothing but rose petals as she reappeared behind him. The wall blew out as the room filled with smoke. "That's a neat party trick Red." He spat, annoyed that he missed his shot.

"Why are you attacking the school Roman? I thought you'd be long gone after you failed your last attack so badly." Ruby yelled over the sound of weapons banging together, screams and explosions.

"You thought I'd just leave without getting revenge on the bitch in red who always happens to ruin my great plans!" Roman growled angrily.

"Must not be very great plans if a fifteen year old is ruining them." Ruby smirked as she swung her Crescent Rose at his neck. Roman ducked under her swing and took aim with Melodic Cudgel. He fired three quick shots, each one higher than the last. Ruby avoided each one of them with ease as she swung once more. The two remaining White Fang members charged in with their weapons held high only to be decapitated by accident.

"Pathetic." Roman spat as his backup died in the least heroic way possible. "You should just let me kill you." Roman laughed. Ruby looked quizzically at him. "Hear me out. Once you're dead, I'll end the attack on Beacon. No more lives will be lost and no more damage will be done as long as you're no longer breathing." Ruby looked down to her feet, considering the lives being lost because of her.

A loud bang erupted from in front of her. Roman flew past her into what was left of the wall he destroyed earlier. Yang stood tall in the doorframe. "Don't believe him Ruby. He'll still continue the attack. Why would he stop?" Yang walked over to the unsure red cloaked girl. She placed a kiss on her soft lips before facing Roman. "I'm not going to let you hurt my girlfriend!" Yang screamed. Fire emitted around her as she readied her fists. Roman gulped audibly as he got to his feet. He picked Melodic Cudgel off the floor and aimed towards the large chested girl charging at him. His first shot was punched out the hole in the wall. His second was dodged and his last was reflected back at him, hitting him directly in the chest. Roman crashed into the cabinet filled with books and clothing.

"Had to be male's clothing…" Roman muttered a joke to himself. He gathered himself off the floor once more. Yang pounced at him but was blocked by his weapon. "I've got business with Ruby, not you missy." Roman glared at Yang, shooting her in the chest. Yang hit the floor hard and skidded out the hole in the wall. Ruby ran forward, Crescent Rose in hand.

"Take this you bastard!" She screamed as she swung carelessly. "How dare you hurt her!" She screamed once more. Ruby fired two dust rounds at Roman's head which he dodged before he shot at her. It hit her leg with a loud sizzle. Her flesh was burnt and bleeding, but she couldn't let Roman get away with what he'd done. She leapt forward, Crescent Rose's blade flying straight for Roman's skull. She was blinded by rage which lead to her failing to aim her attacks. "Just die!" Ruby cried out, moving in once more for a powerful strike. Roman rolled under her attack and placed Melodic Cudgel to the back of her head.

"This is the part where I say some cool, witty line that makes me seem like a total badass, but I'm already one so it doesn't matter." Roman smirked, satisfied that he was once fire away from completing his first goal. Roman let out a strange coughing noise and fell to the ground. Ruby looked to her feet to find Roman unconscious with blood trailing down his forehead.

"Are you okay?" A caring voice asked from behind her. Ozpin smiled gently as he dropped the plank of wood he used for a weapon and pulled the young girl in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around her saviour to find that her hands rested in his blood.

"Sir, you're bleeding!" Ruby cried out, worried for her headmaster.

"Just some glass shards, I'll be fine!" Ozpin laughed it off, trying to stay strong for his student. "Don't worry about the attack, everything is getting under our control."

Ozpin wasn't lying when he said that. The Vale City Police Department had arrived along with some ex-students who had become mighty hunters and huntresses. The White Fang in the assault were either dead, dying, fighting their last fight or being arrested.


	30. End of War

"That's a lot of blood!" A student in the back of the room cried out distressfully.

"Just breathe calmly." Professor Port said in the softest voice the burly man could manage.

"How the fuck am I meant to be calm when I feel like I've lost enough blood to fill a swimming pool!" A male student yelled loudly. He had a large sword sticking out of his left thigh and a bullet wound in his right foot. The academy nurse was already helping another patient who had suffered three bullets in the left shoulder. The academy's hospital had been raided by the White Fang already, but the nurse had managed to escape with the help of students passing by. Blake laid on a table surrounded by students, Professor Oobleck and Velvet. The rabbit Faunus held Blake's hand tightly as a few students who were studying medical care worked on the stab wound on her lower back. Blake's blood had pooled on the table and settled on Velvet's hands.

Velvet softly whispered into Blake's hand, "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay." She repeated this much like a chant while Oobleck flicked through a medical book, hoping to find something that will help Blake in this dire time. Velvet's eyes were almost blood red after letting her tears fall since she saw Blake get attacked by the goat Faunus.

"Help me dammit!" The student who underwent the sword in the thigh and the bullet in the shoulder cried out. The tears that were rolling down his checks merged with the blood on his face. The nurse hurried over to him seeing as the other students injury was under control and began work on him right away.

"It's going to be alright Velvet." Professor Port said kindly as he rested one of his beefy hands gently on her shoulder. Velvet, being the quiet type she is, nodded in acknowledgement of his support in a thankful manner, but she really thought he could've said something original that would mean something much more.

Suddenly, five bullets shot through the door of the classroom the students were taking refuge in. "Let us in little piggy's." An outsider laughed, knocking three times on the damaged door. "Don't make me have to huff and puff it down!" He continued to laugh. Professor Port and Professor Oobleck both stood up as it was their job to protect the students. Three extra students raised their weapons, waiting for the intruders to make their way inside. A blade entered one of the bullet holes and started spinning. Everyone was confused to what their goal was until they removed the blade and began to push in a large red crystal that was able to fit thanks to the sword making the hole bigger.

"We need to move everyone now!" Professor Port shouted loudly as the crystal hit the ground. It exploded into fire that began to spread rapidly. Students began to pour out of the second exit of the classroom urgently. The White Fang members were waiting at the other door, ready to attack anyone who tried to escape the death trap. A student ran at them wielding a scimitar swinging once, only to miss completely. He tried again to be blocked with ease. The White Fang member disarmed him with one hit and swung straight for his neck. Professor Port deflected the attack with the axe portion of his weapon. He swiftly moved his hands to the trigger for the blunderbuss portion. He pulled the trigger a singular time letting out a loud bang that echoed through the empty corridors. The Faunus dropped to his knees as blood rushed out of the wound in his upper thigh. "I only hope the police can help you before you die." Peter spoke quietly so that no students could hear, shaking his head in disgust. "How dare you attack children?" He was no longer his jolly self that taught the students of Beacon, but now a pissed off teacher who has to protect his students at any cost. Three of the injured had been removed from the burning room and were being transported down the corridor while Professor Port and a few other students took on the remaining White Fang who set the room ablaze. Blake was the last injured student left in the room. Debris began to fall from the roof as the fire weakened the building. Two male students carefully took Blake's arms while a female student took a leg.

"Quickly, grab her other leg!" The female yelled at Velvet who was currently freaking out about the situation she was in. In a panic, she gripped Blake's leg tight and started lifting her off the table. She was still trickling blood out of her half closed wound, but they couldn't do anything about that now. The fire was still spreading like mad as the room filled with smoke. Velvet's leg got burnt as she walked past the flames carrying Blake. She cried out softly, now having to hobble down the hallway. The burn wasn't too bad, but still caused her lasting pain.

"Would you fail as a teacher if one of your students died from us?" One of the White Fang members laughed, raising a gun towards Peter.

"No, you would fail as decent beings." Professor Port said in a cold, low tone. Their eyes widened as they quickly thought about the words he spoke.

"I already lost the right to be a decent being a while ago so I have nothing more to lose." He replied with a subtle hint of sadness in his voice. He pulled the trigger four quick times, missing three of the bullets, but one hit a student in throat. Loud screams erupted from the Beacon fighters as the students gripped his throat tightly. He fell to his knees with blood pouring down his hands from his throat. Very soon he was on the ground, dead. Tears dropped from the eyes of many as their classmate they had been with for years died in front of them. Port let out a loud war cry before hitting the Faunus in the chest with his axe. He coughed up some blood before accepting his fate and joining the man he just murdered, dead on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. The last remaining White Fang member took off running down the corridor. Peter raised his gun into the air, aiming at the Faunus until Oobleck arrived back from helping escort the injured to safety and made him lower his weapon. Professor Port was furious having lost a student right in front of his face.

"Peter, we need to go!" Oobleck splattered out in record speed. Professor Port slowly nodded before turning away from the dead.

"Why?" A female student griped her classmates lifeless arm tightly, tears slid down her face in a race. Her whole body was shaking madly while her sobs became hard to her. Anything she tried to say became gibberish as her head hung low. "It's their fault, the White Fang!" Her scream echoed through the whole school. Both the Professors helped the girl to her feet and walked down the hallway with her. The dead man was her boyfriend.

* * *

Sky and Russel heard all the commotion from the other side of the academy and sprinted over in hopes of finding their target. A herd of students and Professors pushed each other into a cramped doorway. "Want to check?" Sky asked.

"That's a lot of people… We won't be able to take them on our own…" Russel sighed dramatically.

"We can sure try." Sky cheered enthusiastically.

Russel laid his hand against his face before muttering under his breath, "You really are stupid, aren't you…"

"Why don't we just go and gun them down? They don't mean anything to us anymore." Sky shrugged.

"We'll definitely die in the process…" Russel glared at him.

Sky shifted in place, almost awkwardly. "It's not like we have much else to live for…" The sadness in his voice became apparent once the sentence ended. Russel chuckled slightly, realising he was right.

"Fuck it, let's go out in a bang!" Russel chuckled again, with more pain in his voice. His eyes befell glassy as tears tried to escape. He held them back, not wanting his feelings to ruin his possible final moments alive. They both took out their weapons as guns and peeked around the corner to see the door guarded by three students; all buff, but all close quarters weapons. "Now!" Russel called out, anger filling his voice. He was pissed off at fate and how it lead him to this moment. Sky and Russel both turned the corner, firing at the guards as fast as they could, missing a few shots, but killing the three before their magazines were empty. Another student with a large rifle burst through the door, revealing the three dead classmates causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. He looked up at the two men reloading their weapons, seeing red. He rose his gun to head height, looking through the scope. One shot deafened Sky in his right ear, barely missing him. The second shot disarmed Sky, making his weapon fly out of his grip. His weapon bounced and skidded to a stop only meters away. The third shot went straight through Sky's left hand, ripping the flesh and bone apart. He cried out, falling to his knees griping his wrist with his good hand. Russel had finished reloading, firing four rapid shots at the enemy, two missing and two hitting his thigh. The rifle wielder hit the ground with an echoing thump, blooding flowing from his two wounds. Professor Port now stood in the doorway while three more students lifted the injured man onto a table, out of the way from combat.

"Sky and Russel!" Port's eyes widened, jaw dropping. Russel didn't look at his ex-teacher, he couldn't look at his ex-teacher. "Do you really want to kill your friends? Innocent people?" Port asked in a strangely sympathetic voice. Sky looked up with tears running down his face, his eyes faded. He stared at the faces of the students he had just murdered, remembering them as he passed them in a corridor, or waited behind them in the cafeteria line, asking them a question about their weapons. His heart ached while his lungs burned, he couldn't take the lives lost on his hands. Russel moved his gaze to his partner in crime, Sky, seeing his terrified face. They were both noticing the smoke coming from their life burning away. "It's not too late to stop. To change." Port showed them an uneasy smile. "Sky can get medical treatment if you just drop your weapon Russel." Professor Port lowered his weapon to show he wasn't going to pull any sneaky tricks. Russel fell to his knees, showing his defeat. His hand holding his weapon was shaking with fear as he brought it to his head. "Russel, stop!" Port shouted noticing the tears streaming down his face. His finger rested on the trigger, ready to fire until the gun was pushed to the ground by someone next to him. Sky held it against the floor once it was knocked out of Russel's hand. The suicidal boy collapsed onto the ground, overcome with the situation. Sky was lying next to him, holding his torn hand to his chest, waiting for help. Then his vision went black. 'Our goal was to kill Blake, but we failed, failed worse than I thought possible…' Russel repeated in his head, through his clouded mind.

* * *

Roman awoke to the sound of handcuffs locking around his wrists. Frantically scanning the environment around him, he realised his plan had failed. Ruby stood in front of Roman, hiding her hurt leg from everyone so she could see Roman be escorted off the premises and towards the Vale prison. Yang had been taken to a classroom by Ozpin, to be treated while Ruby watched the chaos fade away. Roman's eyes found Ruby and locked onto her. "Listen Red! You'll be choking on your own blood soon enough. If you think you've won, you're way off. This fight has just begun…" Roman growled. Ruby was slightly intimidated by his words, but played it off.

"I don't think you'll be out for a long time. Nice speech though, did you get it off a B-list movie?" Ruby grinned, knowing she'd won. Roman's nostrils flared, his fists tightened and his eyes squinted.

"I will kill you! Laugh as much as you can now, you'll miss it!" He screamed, violently hitting against the police car's door.

A cop whacked the window, giving him the message of shutting up. "Don't worry, he'll be locked away for most of his remaining life with how many crimes he's committed." The cop smiled before turning on the engine. Ruby waved to Roman as he glared back at her. She pushed his words out of her mind and now was running towards Yang's location. Most of the White Fang was being escorted out or removed in body bags, but many escaped while they still had the chance. Groups of people wildly rushed through the corridors of the academy, putting out fires, saving people, remove the dead and fixing things. The day was coming to an end.

* * *

A month had passed until most of the damage was fixed and all the bodies had been removed. The atmosphere was still extremely gloomy from the loss of their friends and peers. Students and teachers would still break out into tears caused by memories or lack of someone's presence. Over four hundred White Fang members had been killed or seriously injured. Surprisingly, only fifty-two students and cops had been killed. The White Fang was very untrained and unfocused leading to their failure. Sky had been taken to hospital because of the hole in his hand while Russel had been taken to prison with councillor meetings every three days to change his suicidal mind, to show him that life can continue after a turn in the wrong direction. The relationships at Beacon academy still continued to blossom after the attack, bringing new people together and other people closer, finding how lucky they are.

Sun fidgeted with his fingers, nervously walking up to a girl he kept his eyes on for over a month. "H-Hey Nora." Sun stuttered. He was never nervous, normally being the smooth talking, seducing girls just after a few hours of talking, but he couldn't understand his feelings currently.

"Oh, hi Sun." Nora smiled, leaning closer to him. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to ask… Uh, h-how are you?" Sun quickly changed the topic of his question thanks to the pressure of her possible response.

"I'm doing alright, but that's not what you wanting to ask me." Nora grinned, able to read him quite well.

Sun gulped before speaking again. "Do… Do you want to date me?" Sun said fairly quickly. He was beginning to sweat. He still couldn't figure out why he was so nervous.

"Hmm." Nora thought aloud. "Of course!" She smiled, holding her arms out for her new boyfriend. "I was getting worried. It had been over a month since I started liking you and you hadn't asked me." Sun laughed, pulling her into a deep kiss which he'd been dreaming of since they first met. Nora licked her lips once they broke apart. "I think I'm going to like you being my boyfriend." They both laughed together, still holding the other.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha held each other under the sheets of her bed, teasing each other out of the view of Ren who was talking with Weiss on the other side of the room. "I'm giving you another chance remember. Don't screw it up!" Weiss told him sternly.

"Only if I get a kiss now. I've waited a month and I never got that kiss back then." Ren grinned, liking it when he was getting told off by Weiss. Her commanding face was adorable to him. Weiss rolled her eyes and puckered her lips. Ren cupped her cheeks with both hands, connecting her lips to his and pulling her down onto his bed, forgetting that there were two other people in the room with them.

"They seem to be happy." Jaune smiled to Pyrrha.

"Just like I am to be with you." Pyrrha kissed his cheek. Jaune pulled her closer to him and joined together by the lips. 'I love this girl.' He thought to himself, loving every second with her.

* * *

Ruby stared into Yang's eyes, smiling to each other, happy to still have each other. For the past month, Ruby had been fighting herself, wondering if she should tell Yang what happened between her and Sun. The answer had always been clouded in her mind, so she'd leave it alone and that's still how it was. Yang was smiling every day and Ruby didn't want to ruin her love for her and the world. Sometimes, people don't need to know everything. Instead, Ruby snuggled closer into Yang's arms, kissing her neck softly. "I don't want to lose you. Ever." Ruby whispered gently. Yang smiled and tightened the hug.

"Neither do I." She grinned, planting a kiss on the girl's forehead. Yang glanced around the room. "We're alone…" She nibbled on Ruby's ear. Ruby looked up at her and smirked.

"I suppose we haven't done it in over a month." Ruby chuckled.

"I know!" Yang exclaimed. "That's a long fucking time."

"Actually that's a long  _non-fucking_ time." Ruby giggled.

"You're going to pay for that one!" Yang laughed, pulling the duvet over them, bringing their lips together.

Whilst Ruby and Yang took charge of their dorm, Blake and Velvet spent most of their time in the garden once Blake left the hospital. "Velvet, I love you." Blake said out of the blue. Velvet blushed and a smile grew on her face. "I could feel your presence holding my hand while I was unconscious. You visited me every day for at least two hours at a time when I was in hospital. You kept buying me new flowers once the old ones withered away. You brought me new things to do so I could kept busy. You're just perfect." Velvet was crying from Blake's words.

"I love you too Blake. I couldn't think of a world without you." Velvet mumbled under her sobs. She brought herself into Blake's chest. Blake stroked her hair, kissing her repeatedly on her head.

"I'm going to have to make up for all the effort you spent on me. I'm not sure how, but I will." Blake smiled.

"All you have to do is never leave me." Velvet continued to sobbed, finally able to release all her feelings.

"Easy. Why would I ever want to leave you? You mean too much to me." Blake was beginning to tear up now. Blake gently massaged Velvet's rabbit ears causing her to blush and crave Blake more.

"Blake, I… I love you." Velvet cried out in pure joy and affection, tears in her eyes.

Blake's smile grew wider before replying. "I love you too Velvet. You're my everything." They began to kiss sincerely for a few minutes until Velvet removed her lips from the frontline. More tears ran down her face as she spoke under her heavy breath, "I was so scared…"

The cat Faunus had a tear-filled smile upon her face and brought her lips to the shy girl's ear. "I wouldn't leave you. You're my one and only."

"But our lives are so fragile, how can you be sure?" Velvet sobbed into Blake's chest.

"I can't be sure, that's just how life is." Blake said, stroking Velvet's shaking arms.

Velvet spoke in between sniffs. "That's not so reassuring…"

"Well that's why we've got to make the most of the time we have with each other. I've almost been raped and I've had a sword stabbed into my back, but I'm still here with you, so you can tell that I'm not going to give up easily." Blake grinned, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"So many people died in that attack… You could've been one of them!" Velvet couldn't bring herself to stop crying.

"But I wasn't, was I?" Velvet looked up at Blake before she spoke again. "You need to stop dwelling in what could've happened and focus on what is happening right now, so why don't we go out on a date tonight?"

Velvet's ears perked up in excitement. "Yes! That would be lovely." The two girls shared a deep kiss that lasted in their memories.

* * *

Ruby's breath was loud and hasty, her clothes scattered on the floor. Her sister was asleep next to her, cuddling her a little too hard. Ruby was left to her thoughts. 'One of us could've died… All of us could've died. I'm so lucky… We're all so lucky.' Memories of killing and seeing death occur crossed her mind every day since the attack. She looked over to her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. Yang didn't wake, but her expression changed into a smile. The heat from her naked body caused Ruby to remember different memories. Their first kiss as lovers.

_"Catch me!" Ruby shouted loudly. Yang panicked and quickly held her arms out for Ruby to fall into which she did. Yang looked down at Ruby. Her eyes were shining back at her and her smile was warming Yang's heart. Yang couldn't help but smile. Ruby looked up at her and noticed her gleaming expression making her want to kiss her. Ruby quickly grabbed the back of Yang's head and pulled her close for a kiss. Their lips connected gently, but quickly the kiss became more intense as time went on. It felt exactly as Yang thought it would, soft but she could feel the embrace Ruby had put into the kiss. Ruby broke their lips apart and stared at Yang for a moment. "I liked that." Ruby smiled._

Their first sexual experience with each other.

_The room was darkly lit, which was perfect. The windows were shut tight and the room was a mess. Yang currently liked the environment she was in. She slid into bed with Ruby, wearing lingerie. "So how do you like my look?" Yang winked at Ruby who began to blush. Ruby decided not to reply in words, but with actions. She wrapped one arm around Yang's back and placed her free hand on Yang's face, bringing her closer. They pulled each other into a deep kiss that could've lasted years if it weren't for oxygen. Ruby suddenly pushed Yang down onto the bed and took control over the situation which Yang was completely fine with. Yang purred which got Ruby excited. She slid a hand along Yang's stomach and grappled a breast with her other hand. Yang grabbed Ruby on her hips with both hands and pulled her as close as they could get. Their lips met once more as their hands were running up and down each other's bodies. Ruby felt her shirt getting pulled up to her neck. They broke apart for a moment so her shirt could fly off along the messy room. Both their breasts were completely exposed to the warm air floating around the room. Yang began teasing Ruby's nipples with soft playful bites and using her tongue to trace her nipples. Ruby bit her bottom lip, holding back loud moans. She'd never had this feeling of pleasure before and soon enough, she'd ripped her skirt off and laid down on her back presenting herself to Yang._

The memory continued, bring a smile onto Ruby's face until another memory came apparent.

_"Where are our clothes?" Yang exclaimed loudly making Ruby jump off the bed instantly to see what Yang was talking about. They both began to panic over the lack of their belongings. "Wait, all of our stuff is gone!" Yang yelled. "Someone must have come in when we were…" Yang paused. "They must have seen quite a bit." Yang said with a taste of anger in her mouth._

_"Before we do it next time, we're going to have to figure out how the door locks…" Ruby sat on the end of their bed and sighed. Yang agreed and sat next to her._

Ruby laughed at that memory. The pure confusion between the two always made Ruby giggle. Ruby looked over to her girlfriend and smiled, knowing she'd always be there for her.

_"Land this ship now." Ruby yelled, trying to sound as commanding as possible with Crescent Rose at his head. The pilot laughed and brought a gun to her chin faster than she realised. 'Of course, a cheetah Faunus.' Ruby swore in her head._

_"Fuck it." He chuckled, pulling the trigger. The bullet entered the remaining roof of the aircraft._

_"It easy to miss when you have a fist in your face." Yang grinned, loving her grand entrance._

_"Yang!" Ruby cheered, almost crying in joy to see that she was safe._

Through thick and thin.

_A loud bang erupted from in front of her. Roman flew past her into what was left of the wall he destroyed earlier. Yang stood tall in the doorframe. "Don't believe him Ruby. He'll still continue the attack. Why would he stop?" Yang walked over to the unsure red cloaked girl. She placed a kiss on her soft lips before facing Roman. "I'm not going to let you hurt my girlfriend!" Yang screamed._

She knew from the bottom of her heart, she really did love her. Ruby snuggled under Yang's chin, kissing her neck softly until drifting off to sleep in her embrace. "I love you Yang."

 

**Author's Note:** **This is the end of Intertwining Colours for "Insert amount of time here". I'm not sure whether I will carry this on in the future or just leave it as this. Perhaps I'll do a "Book 2". Please feel free to leave a review and tell me if you want more.**

**This isn't my only RWBY fanfiction either! Liked the lemons in this story? You'll find better ones in my other story 'Heated Excitement'. Want more RWBY from me but without the lemons? Check out 'Daily Heartbeat'.**

 

**Here is some ending results for Intertwining Colours:**

**Fan Favourite Couple: Ruby x Yang (Big surprise there!)**

**Most used name in the story:**

**Ruby - 783**

**Blake - 618**

**Yang - 617**

****Weiss - 551** **

******Ren - 311** ** **

********Nora - 232** ** ** **

**********Sun - 209** ** ** ** **

************Velvet - 199** ** ** ** ** **

**************Roman - 171** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Ozpin - 163** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************Cardin - 120** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Pyrrha - 106**

**Russel - 106**

****Sky - 106** **

**Dove - 92**

 

**Jaune - 66**

**Port/Peter - 56**

**Glynda - 28**

**Oobleck - 26**

**Longest Chapter - 30. End of War**

**Shortest Chapter - 2. Wanting for the question**

**Fun Fact: After the first three chapters went up on ff.net, the next morning I was going to take them down and never continue writing this story because I hated the start after I thought about it, but then I had some reviews and I was extremely filled with joy. Thanks!**


End file.
